


The Little Mermaid

by WinterSorceress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Attempted Murder, Conspiracy, Curses, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Nature Magic, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia is a princess of the Kingdom of Sina, but even she is not safe from the sea. Mermaids have ruled it for centuries, dragging those unwise or unlucky enough to wander into their territory to their death or devouring them alive. A majority of humanity wishes for nothing more than to see them exterminated, yet the mystery behind them is unrelenting, as are their numbers.</p><p>However, on an expedition to hunt them Historia is swept into the depths by an abrupt storm, and finds herself at their mercy as they swarm around her. She is certain she is doomed to a gruesome fate. Then everything changes. </p><p>Her world is turned upside down when her savior turns out to be one of the very creatures after her life. Everyone worries she is unwell after she awakens unharmed on the beach, with memories of those inhuman eyes, that wicked claw reaching for her, including her. However, she soon realizes that she herself may have instead tapped into the unbelievable when the mermaid returns, seeking answers just like her.</p><p>But what could this mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story includes potential out of context spoilers from the manga.
> 
> This is a fairytale AU, formed from the pondering of which Attack on Titan pairing would go with which fairytale. The Little Mermaid seemed to be an interesting choice for Ymir and Historia, with an Attack on Titan twist of course.

They were man’s mortal enemy, their top predator. For centuries, they controlled the seas and haunted dreams. However, as humanity advanced, both in power and knowledge, the tables seemed to turn and peace appeared in reach. Yet, even with the growing superiority of humans, their numbers barely budged and the answers to their mysterious nature remained elusive.

Innocents continued to be dragged to a watery death. The creatures continued to capsize small boats and devour their hapless inhabitants. Their war raged on as their secrets hid in the depths of the ocean.

Yet, one would come to realize just how close to home they really were.

 

* * *

 

Historia was going to die. She was almost certain of that. The only question was what would do her in first, drowning or…

The world around her began to calm as the young woman sank further and further from both the surface and the churning storm. She could feel it all too well, that was she was too disoriented from being swept overboard to even attempt to return. Even if she did, the sea’s fury would overwhelm her once more.

The only thing that gave her comfort was the lack of the very creatures she had been hunting.

A rush of movement disturbed the surrounding water and banished that relief from her mind, replacing it with panic. Frantically, the blonde attempted to right herself, blue eyes scanning for the cause. At first, she found no company, but soon she was left wishing she had never looked.

Like nightmares of the sea, they gathered, appearing out of the darkness with little warning. Circling ominously and gliding past, their inhuman eyes scarcely left her, their unfortunate prey. One thing was clear to all as they bared their fangs in savage displays of delight:

The mermaids would feast, on the life of this lovely maiden, and sate their blood thirst, even if only for the night.

The maiden, on the other hand, was overwhelmed with terror. Her heart felt it would pound its way right out of her chest. Desperate to escape the hell of the impending feeding frenzy, she longed to ease her lungs of their suffering, yet could not will herself to seal her own fate.

Historia despaired, but the beasts waited. She wondered if they wanted her to lose consciousness before they struck or expected her to put up a fight. Either way, more continued to arrive, numbering up to a dozen.

However, even as the young woman stared death in the faces, a certain individual caught her eye as it swarm in. This one had black and burgundy coloring and seemed an agile creature. As if sensing her interest, its amber gaze met hers. Something unusual flickered through its expression before it was gone.

The mermaid paused, as if puzzled…

Her screaming lungs reminded her of her predicament. Waves of dizziness washed over her and the hunters drew nearer. They could sense it. Her time was running out.

The blonde closed her eyes in resignation, bracing herself for death with intense dread, and embraced the chill of the sea of it sunk into her bones. She attempted to block out the vicious predators around her, as fierce as sharks and as aggressive as piranhas, and distract herself. Visions of her home, Reiss Castle, and her two closest friends hung in her mind.

Historia would never see them again. She should’ve never stepped foot off-land. Nonetheless, it felt like poetic irony, to be cast overboard from a mermaid hunting expedition and devoured by the very beasts they had intended to slay.

No one would find even a trace of her…

A disturbance yanked her from her inner peace. Surprised, the human’s eyes flew open. Several mermaids scattered and fled, driven off by a swift, dark shape. Bewilderment was present, even in their twisted features, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she had been saved, and by what.

Why soon became one of her questions once she caught sight of her savior. She watched in confused while a single mermaid fought off its fellows, darting through the diminishing swarm as it swung its claws and bared its teeth in challenge for the prize. Though, no sooner than she had fully registered the situation, its amber eyes found hers once more.

They were alone…

Her heart pounded in her ears. Her chest, tight, and painful, felt like it was going to explode. And all the while, she could only watch, powerless, through blurring vision as the creature came for her.

Ominously, it stopped barely a foot away, eerie gaze drinking her in. By now, panic had returned to Historia, and at nearly full force. Surely it had wanted her all to itself. A little thing like her would’ve left mere scraps for the entire pack.

All the human could do now was wait for the first strike.

“Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you….”

That voice, so alien yet so human, seemed to stop everything. Historia felt all her terror drain out of her, until nothing was left but shock, disbelief. They were underwater, but she had heard the creature clear as day. And, stranger still, she realized she could detect no hostility, only curiosity and something else, in its inhuman gaze.

Then it was all too much; Historia’s world went black.

 

* * *

 

She could hear the breathing of the sea. It exhaled to lap at her toes, and inhaled, to pull away. Again and again, its sighing filled her ears, before she finally stirred.

With a weak groan, Historia woke, blue eyes fluttering open, to an empty beach. She found herself in a daze, vision unsteady and body aching, but felt otherwise unharmed. Feebly, she attempted to move, but was too drained to succeed. All she could manage to accomplish was clenching the damp sand at her fingertips. Nothing else wanted to move.

The young woman, however, shortly realized that she was not the only creature there. It seemed like she had yet to stumble out of the woods, and she hoped desperately that she was just seeing things. But the eyes peering down at her were far from fake, and far from human.

Despite the fact that she was still only half-conscious, she identified her company as the burgundy mermaid, but could do nothing more. She simply watched as it observed her, with what seemed to be curiosity, and willed intently for it to grow bored and leave. It didn’t. Instead, its intrigue peaked when it noticed she had awakened, and its amber gaze gained a glint of interest.

Then, slowly, it reached for her. Historia’s breath caught in her throat as those wicked claws drew ever closer. Just like before, its intentions were unclear though she did not desire to find out the hard way.

“This way! I swore I saw someone washed up!”

“You’re right! I think I see them now!”

Startled, the mermaid’s head snapped up at the sound of approaching humans. Fear flickered across its features and it began to shy away, back towards the surf. Though, for a moment, it hesitated to regard Historia once more, but the mounting threat proved more persuasive. It hissed quietly in frustration before it turned to clamber for the familiar safety of the waves. However, its clumsiness was short-lived. Diving smoothly into the sea, it vanished beneath the surface, briefly leaving the last of its tail fin as the only trace of its presence.

Someone called her, but the young woman could only stare, in slight awe and fleeting awareness, as her consciousness abandoned her once more.

“Princess Historia!”

The princess didn’t get the chance to answer.


	2. Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia awakens to a world of confusion. 
> 
> How was she still alive? What happened? Was this even possible?
> 
> Why is she being watched from the surf? What does 'she' want? What should she do?

Hushed murmuring was the first thing she knew. They drifted around her, consisting of several voices, but remained unintelligible. Yearning to understand, she struggled to gather her scattered focus.

She knew these voices, she realized.

“It looks like she’s coming to….” a woman gasped; she identified her as one of their nurses.

“Thank goodness…”

Her eyes opened to a hazy world. Slowly, her surroundings sharpened with time as she awakened completely. And, sure enough, her guests too became clear, as they all observed her both hopefully and with relief.

The princess lay, safe and sound, in the comfort of her own bed, snug and warm under her luxurious blankets. Meanwhile, several worried servants and nurses gathered in her room, bright with daylight. Despite her daze, it didn’t take her long to notice her father wasn’t present, and neither were Sasha and Connie.

“What! She’s really awake?”

“Historia!”

“Would you two keep it down?”

Actually, scratch that last bit…

Already, Historia could hear them, her two closest friends, as they created a well-meaning disturbance. She couldn’t help but smile at that prospect and managed to sit up, all her aching and confusion swept from the forefront of her mind. All that mattered now was that she was home.

She knew of nowhere else she’d rather be…

As if driving that point home, Sasha and Connie at last made it to her chamber. Servants chided them for the racket they made, claiming they were hindering their mistress’s rest, but they paid them little mind. Instead, their expressions lit up at the sight of her, both awake and well, before they barely wasted any time in heading to her bedside.

The head nurse, tall and gray, had a different idea, however, and blocked their way. “What do you two think you are doing? The princess needs her rest, after what she’s gone through. She shouldn’t be bothered.”

Connie and Sasha protested her claim that they were only hindering their friend’s recovery, insisting and imploring to be allowed to stay. Historia, on the other hand, hardly heard a word of it. The head nurse’s words had left her extremely puzzled and she struggled to make sense of it.

“Princess? Is everything alright?” a younger, more soft-spoken woman inquired gently at her side, drawing her attention. “Are you well?”

The blonde hesitated with uncertainty, memory hazy. “I…believe so…But I’m confused,” she murmured quietly. She then lifted her gaze, meeting the servant’s kind eyes. “What happened? …Everything is…It’s so hard to recall…”

Slowly, the servant’s assuring smile transformed into a worried frown. “You almost drowned, milady. The hunting expedition was sunk by a storm,” she recalled without cheer, although her tone lightened as she spoke of her survival. “Miraculously, however, you were somehow washed ashore. We were astonished that you hadn’t fallen prey to the mermaids. Someone is looking out for you, child.”

Amber eyes flashed through her mind, a reaching hand…

Historia gasped, bewildered. Abruptly, the fog dispersed from her memory and her recent misadventures became all too clear. Chills seized her, hair standing on end when she realized how unaware everyone was of what really occurred, of how she had indeed encountered the terrible sea beasts…of the fact that one of the very same creatures had apparently brought her back to the safety of dry land.

“…Princess?”

An uncertain call snapped her out of the daze she hadn’t noticed she had drifted into. Her large blue eyes blinked quickly as she regained awareness of the world around her. The young woman was surprised to find everyone’s attention was on her, with an air of concern, once her vision sharpened.

“Oh…” she uttered quietly in slight disorientation.

Obviously her behavior was troubling, for Connie and Sasha soon appeared at her bedside. Smaller in stature than the tall brunette beside him, and head shaven, Connie leaned on the edge of the bed. While usually more easy-going, his almost trademark empathy had temporarily forbade any joking from his end. That much was easy to see, especially as his eyes scanned her for any signs of distress.

“Hey…are you certain you’re alright?”

For a few seconds, Historia could only stare at her hands, small, pale, and trembling, in her lap. Despite how terrifying and ominous her ‘rescue’ had been, a sudden longing, coupled with child-like excitement, rose in her chest, a longing to share her…unbelievable experience. The only problem was figuring out how to do so without sounding like she had, quite frankly, lost her marbles.

Briefly, a mental image of the strange creature played in her mind. She saw the burgundy mermaid, with all her primal grace, gliding through a sun-dappled sea, swimming in carefree circles as she danced in the warm light. Then it was gone, but it left her curious.

Where was she now?

Practically inspired by her own memories, Historia inhaled sharply and steeled herself. “Don’t worry. I’m fine, just fine. My memories have returned,” she assured her friends, trying to sound as much in her right mind as she could, “and there’s something you should know, though you may think me to be crazy. It wasn’t pure luck that I turned up on the beach. No…I was saved…”

As expected, only one question was on everyone’s lips, in wonder of the almost romantic concept. “By who?”

Sasha’s brown eyes lit up. “A prince?”

Next to her, Connie grinned widely. “A dolphin? It was a dolphin, wasn’t it? Man, I love those-“

“A mermaid,” the princess blurted out, before the guesses raged on or she lost her nerve. “I did encounter mermaids. They had gathered, but she fought them off. I don’t know why, but she did, and even brought me to shore.”

Excited chatter and smiles vanished. Instead, everyone became uneasy, skeptical, as the atmosphere turned slightly foreboding. The nearly unfriendly change was intimidating. The negative view of mermaids was widespread and many doubted even an ounce of anything other than bloodlust existed in any of their wicked souls. So, for her to claim that one had turned against its pack, not to eat her but, to commit such an act of compassion…

“A mermaid? Oh dear, have you hit your head in the storm? Maybe you should stay in bed.”

“She?” Sasha questioned as if it was an alien word to her tongue. It obviously didn’t bode well with her. “Since when do mermaids have genders? They don’t even reproduce…well, as far as we know. And, personally, I wouldn’t want to find out anyway…”

The huntress’s last statement earned her some mild looks. “…What?”

Historia felt the heat of shame and embarrassment burn her face. “I didn’t hit my head! …Or at least I don’t think so…” Nonetheless, she continued to defend what she believe…no, what she _knew_. “I know what I saw! She stared me right in the eyes, and, the whole time I was petrified. But now that I am safe, I can’t help but feel that she, well…deserves some credit.”

No one appeared amused or impressed, no matter what she said. A deep concern for her, nevertheless, reigned on all their faces. Even Sasha and Connie, who had supported her through thick and thin, refused to believe her ‘tall tale’.

“Child, are you even listening to yourself?” chided the head nurse, face scrunched up as if her story was the most ludicrous one she had ever heard in all her years. “What you are saying is surely the product of madness.”

It was as she feared. Now everyone was questioning her sanity, maybe even herself. Had she really imagined that curious brush with death?

At the moment, Historia was beginning to doubt that even she knew…

 

* * *

 

Evening fell, casting the whole of Reiss Castle into shadow. Regardless, Historia remained undaunted, as the candle, which stood proudly, atop her desk burned to create a sanctuary of light. Besides, the princess had bigger troubles on her mind than the dark.

Due to her ‘disturbing delusions', the young woman had been restricted from leaving her chamber and her visitors were limited. Yet she knew that it was only for her own good. Even if it hadn’t been her imagination, she felt it was best just to forget. After all, it was virtually impossible that she would ever see that…freak of nature again.

Now hoping to leave it in the past, the blonde immersed herself in a novel, crisp with youth. Accordingly, the only audible sound was that of the whispering of the pages as they became acquainted with every turn. The peace seemed absolute and Historia almost felt that she may have been the only living creature on the castle grounds, and surrounding shore, that was so much as stirring.

Outside, the sea roared gently, its waves crashing occasionally into the cliff side. Its hum was constant and assuring, virtually unchanging, and she couldn’t help but deem that all was well. Besides, nothing could possibly happen to spoil the night’s calm.

However, that was a promise that could not be upheld.

It began faintly at first, almost too soft to detect, but soon rose enough to ensnare her attention as it was lifted by the ocean breeze. Historia stiffened, breaking out into goose bumps, at the unearthly wail that crept through the air and into her room. Scarcely daring to breathe, she turned tensely in her chair to face her balcony.

The call seemed…strangely familiar and, even more disturbing, like it was specifically for her, as if some creature was attempting to communicate or lure her into its clutches.

Then a suspect dawned on her and she ventured to her feet with cautious wonder. “…Could it be?”

Curiosity sprouting, the princess opened her balcony door and wandered out onto the cool stone. The warm night welcomed her, catching the stray ends of her hair and nightgown, but she refused to allow her attention to wander. Step by step, she drew closer until she was gazing over the railing and down into the dark water.

The haunting tune faded away and she found nothing but a smoothly rippling surface. Puzzled, the blonde could only continue to stare. Maybe she really was going mad.

“…Surely I couldn’t have been imagining…” she murmured, bewildered, brushing some hair from her face.

She remained for a few moments more before at last turning away with some hesitation. Yet, no sooner than she had taken a step away, a flash of both color and movement caught her eye. Her return to the railing was then a hasty one, and just in time.

A burgundy tail fin vanished beneath the surface.

 

* * *

 

It was her. She was here. But why?

Historia’s thoughts were whirling attempting to fully process and explain what she had just caught a glimpse of. Two possibilities were as clear as day: Everyone else was right or she was. Yet, at the moment, she had still to determine which one to hope for.

Being wrong and delusional was one thing, but having a rogue mermaid lurking practically on her doorstep…

“You’re sure it wasn’t a dolphin or something?” Connie called from the balcony, leaning over it to get a good survey of the water below. “I mean, it was the middle of the night…”

Anxious, the princess wrung her small hands. “…Do you think I’m losing my sanity too?” she asked, beginning to grow disheartened once more.

“Nah…” the boy outside answered, scanning the waves once more before pulling back and straightening. Don’t worry about it. You were probably just tired.”

“But what about that strange voice I heard…?” she questioned as Connie ventured back inside.

Sasha spoke up then, from where she lounged on her friend’s bed. “Well…it’s possible you could’ve been dreaming as well.”

As touching as their attempts to assuring explanations were, they still pointed to one thing.

Historia attempted an appreciative smile. “Maybe…But all those possibilities aside, what do you think there’s a chance that what I’ve experienced is real?”

As if contemplating, Connie and Sasha paused and shared a thoughtful look. Then, in unison, they nodded and returned their attention to the fretting princess. To her surprise, their expressions were both warm, without harsh judgment.

“I’ve been thinking about that myself,” the huntress began with a hint of excitement before sitting up to settle on the edge of the bed. Her brown eyes glinted with similar emotion. “And I realized that I am hopeful that your mermaid exists. Her behavior sounds so strange, but if she really is docile, then maybe…we’ll be able to learn more about her kind…through her.”

“Yeah! Encountering her would be so cool!”

Historia was virtually dumbfounded by their optimistic outlooks. After all, it was very rare for anyone to feel anything for the creatures except hatred and fear. And, surely, ‘befriending’ a mermaid, as Sasha’s hopes entailed, was an impossible thing.

“You two really think…” she murmured with some disbelief. “No…We’d never be that lucky…”

The grins on her friends’ faces vanished.

“Then…what are _you_ hoping for, Historia?” Connie inquired curiously.

The burgundy mermaid swam free in her mind once more. It reminded her of her great indecisiveness. The only things she felt for certain were gratitude…and curiosity, along with one main question that haunted her.

“I want to figure out why she saved me.”

A brief silence followed and it seemed like it was the duo’s turn to be caught off-guard. Their bright smiles returned soon enough however. It appeared that her down-to-earth attitude was far from enough to damper their cheeriness.

“Fair enough…” Connie chuckled.

“Either way, we’re staying,” the brunette declared firmly. “We’ll help you hook your mermaid.”

The princess’s expression lit up. “Thank you…”

 

* * *

 

“Damn….how long have we been out here?” Connie groaned wearily, leaning over to rest on the railing. “Your friend is very fashionably late.”

It felt like they had been waiting for hours. Though, that was probably due to the actual hours they had spent keeping an eye out for their ‘fishy friend’. And, despite all that time, they still had yet to spot so much as a scale.

Anxiously, Historia surveyed the sea from the edge of her balcony with desperate blue eyes. “I know…I’m sorry,” she apologized, glancing at Connie; the wind caught her blonde hair. “She appeared last night around this time, so I thought… I don’t know where she could be…”

“Probably sleeping like we should be…” Sasha grumbled from the stone bench, resting her head in her hands with tired boredom.

Connie turned his shaven head to address the impatient huntress. “Come on now, Sash,” he chided without energy. He then straightened and headed inside. “How about we wait at least one more hour? I’m going to grab some blankets. Is that okay with you, Historia?”

“Oh…uh…sure.”

Sasha, on the other hand, jumped up at this idea, suddenly awake and alert. “Oh! I’ll help! I’ll help!” she declared eagerly, running after the boy.

“Ahh…! Sasha…! You’re not helping!”

For a few seconds, the princess listened fondly to her friends’ antics, wearing a small smile. Then she noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye. Struck with disbelief, her breath caught in her throat, once she turned her gaze to it completely, and her eyes widened.

“Really, Sasha? Get out of Historia’s bed!”

“But it’s so comfy. I’m tired.”

Lurking among a group of boulders, a being watched her from the rocking current with its eerie amber eyes. She recognized her at once and realized the mermaid was even closer than before. A chill crawled up her spine when their gazes met.

It was her…

“Sasha…Connie…She’s here…” Historia managed to squeak out, not daring to avert her eyes.

“Huh? Did you say something, Historia?”

With some awe, she attempted to examine the creature as much as she could from such a distance. Her rescuer looked somewhat different, she noted, when seen from above the surface, not as menacing but just as unsettling. But then, it was hard to appear frightening with such an inquisitive expression…

The mermaid was trying to investigate her, just like the human was doing to her.

“Historia?”

Startled, the young woman whipped her head around. Her friends stood in the doorway, seemingly puzzled. Even Sasha had abandoned the warmth of a good bed to see what was amiss.

“What’s wrong? What are you looking at?”

A jolt of excitement seized her, but she tried not to yell. “She appeared! She’s back!”

That was all it took. Sasha and Connie dropped everything and rushed to the railing. She too turned back to the sea…only to have her heart sink.

“She’s gone…”

Historia should’ve known…

The pair beside her stared silently at the empty water, hopes crushed like hers. Surely this continuous lack of proof would not bode well. She wanted to curse the mermaid for her tricks.

Tired and disappointed, they finally pulled away.

“Can we go to bed now?” Sasha asked, unimpressed and virtually slouching.

Feeling both guilty and frustrated, Historia longed to explain to them as they practically trudged inside. “I…”

A haunting wail reached them abruptly, carried by the ocean breeze. Bewildered, Sasha and Connie yelped in fright. She, on the other hand, had already been acquainted.

Once more, the burgundy mermaid sung, and just for her, the one she wanted.


	3. A Strange Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each visit, the mermaid draws closer and Historia must make a choice. She feels a strange connection to the beast but is that enough to ensure her safety? She can only hope as her curiosity drives her right into her claws.

“Alright, Historia…I believe you. Your mermaid is definitely real…and creepy.”

Sasha shivered. “You can say that again. This is why I prefer forest creatures,” she agreed with some unease, rubbing at her crossed arms, which had broken out into goose bumps. “I’ve never heard anything like that. What was that even about? …Historia?”

But Historia could hardly tear her eyes away, deep in thought. The sea was full of so many mysteries, and one of them had been calling for her for two nights now. What would happen if she answered?

“…I think she wants me. I don’t know why or what for, but I can feel it…”

“Are you serious? You’re not thinking of going to her, are you?”

Finally, the princess glanced back at them grimly. “She won’t wait forever. This is our chance to possibly uncover some truth.”

“Or get eaten!” the huntress protested warily.

However, she wasn’t about to be swayed so easily. Her rescuer had been occupying her mind for too long now. It was time to settle this. Besides…

“Something tells me that won’t happen. I saw it in her eyes. She longs to figure me out as well.”

That took her friends by surprise and they seemed to grow intrigued. They exchanged looks once more, but said nothing, creating a small silence. And again, they smiled.

“Well…if you’re sure about this…”

“I am,” the blonde affirmed firmly, hardly allowing Connie to finish. “I’ve made up my mind. Tonight, I’m going to meet her.”

Her boldness amused them, brightening their smiles. They too were known to pull risky stunts and knew the lure of the thrill all too well. However, she doubted they had ever tried anything like this.

“As much as this unnerves me, I say go for it.”

“But I hope you know we won’t let you go alone. We’ll be nearby just in case. I promise we’ll stay hidden though. She only appears when you’re alone, right, or rather when she _thinks_ you’re alone?”

With near certainty, the young woman nodded, eyes alive with determination. “What would I do without you two?”

This time, she wouldn’t let the burgundy mermaid slip through her fingers again…

 

* * *

 

She felt as though she was a sailor’s wife, staring out at the sea in hope of his return. But, in reality, she was searching for someone, something, very different. However, when it came to what she planned to do once she came face to face with her…

Historia was far from sure, but she was ready all the same. She had rested well and wore the same attire as she had during her first encounter. Not only would it help the mermaid recognize her, and hopefully discourage any aggression, but it also seemed fitting. In her white boyish dress shirt and pants, with her hair in a tie and boots on her feet, the princess felt ready for an adventure.

And she would get one.

A gasp escaped her when she glimpsed the last of a tail fin gracing the surface. Yet again, she had come for her. The young woman’s heart pounded as she wondered what the creature would do next. The excitement was almost overwhelming but she loved it.

“What is it, Historia? Is it her?” Connie whispered from the dark of her room.

“Yeah…” she answered simply, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“Well? Go get her. This is uncomfortable…” Sasha urged impatiently, yet managed to keep her volume down.

“No…” Historia murmured, eyes glued to the water. “Not yet…but soon.”

Sure enough, she appeared again, peeking out of the slight waves as if timid. The blonde scoffed mentally, remembering well that she had been far from meek just a few days ago. What reason could she have to be afraid of anything?

Whatever the reason, the sea creature ventured out further with caution. Now she could see her face and shoulders, and finally noticed her dark shoulder-length hair. Again, she looked tentative, especially once their eyes locked, but also curious, as per usual, and even hopeful.

Both of them wanted answers, she realized, and sought them from each other. Accordingly, neither wanted to look away, as if everything would become clear if they looked deep enough. Almost as if in submission or just restlessness, the mermaid was the first to lower her gaze, whining seemingly out of frustration before ducking back under and disappearing.

Historia almost panicked, fearing her chance had just slipped away. Practically on cue, the creature’s song rose and calmed her at once, though it sounded like it had gained a hint of desperation. She too was losing patience.

She wouldn’t keep her for much longer.

On a mission, the blonde hurried inside. A lantern was the only thing she grabbed and she lit it promptly. Remembering her friends, she turned to them and they stared back in confusion.

“This is it. Come on…” she urged, almost breathless.

She didn’t even wait for them to answer. She didn’t have time to. Heading down to the beach from the castle grounds was no easy task. The way was a difficult one, but a path carved into the cliff, by the ancestors of Historia’s family, had fortunately been built for the ease of the future. Still, care had to be taken, and essential care meant precious time.

Knowing it was dangerous to run any faster, Historia pleaded the mermaid in her mind to give her just a little longer. If she had been anyone else, however, she would practically be walking down this path, and she tried to be grateful for that much, for her many young years of experience.

Her gratitude turned into relief when the slopped earth at her feet evened out to become sand. She then decided a more gentle approach was needed and she slowed her pace. Besides, the beach tended to seem spookier at night, though the light her box lantern cast around her kept that vibe at bay.

Breath short with uneasy anticipation, the princess crossed the sand, approaching the dark waves. So many thoughts and questions buzzed in her mind, yet she was too focused to allow them to distract her. She had come this far.

Foamy sea water lapped at her boots, but Historia could see nothing. Anxious, she lifted her lantern and scanned the partially illuminated surf. Her stomach twisted with dread when that too was fruitless. Even the surreal tune had faded away.

Had the mermaid left her? Betrayal tickled her. She hadn’t realized until now how she felt connected to the being who had saved her, and that she had developed a strange trust in her.

Desperate, she took her turn to call out. “I’m here! Where are you? Please come out!”

Her voice was carried away and lost in the wind that whipped across the beach. Emptiness answered her. Before her, the sea was the only source of movement and sound. Slowly, her hope died, heart sinking.

Historia had come when she had called, so where had she gone? Maybe this had been all one big joke. Or perhaps…did she really feel timid when it came to coming in contact with her?

Expression fallen, she turned away, scolding herself for allowing herself to be ensnared in such a childish endeavor. She supposed she would once again have to report failure. It had been such a close success too, but she had been a fool to expect so much from a mermaid.

A dolphin-like trill stole her attention back and she whipped around. The light of her lantern caught and shone on an expanse of scales, if only for a fleeting moment. Her blue eyes widened and lit up with delight.

“So you _are_ here. A sly little imp, aren’t you?” she muttered to herself with returned humor. It seemed the sea creature gained some enjoyment from yanking her chain, intentional or not.

Steadying herself, the young woman inhaled the salty air; she would get her yet. “Why do you hide from me? I only wish to meet you. You saved my life after all.”

It wasn’t a lie…

Ever still, the mermaid’s pattern of behavior continued. The dark water mellowed, surrendering no signs of her. It was a frustrating process, but an apparently reliable one.

Historia huffed. “You are an expert at playing hard-to-get; such a pain…” she muttered under her breath.

But what could she say now? Now that the situation had steadied itself, Connie and Sasha returned to her mind. They were no doubt trying their best to escape detection, though she had to resist the urge to glance back. Surely they would’ve known how to coax the mermaid out of her shell, but their presence was an unwelcome one in her eyes and would drive her away, just like before.

Just like she had drove away her pack…

Abruptly, the princess recalled the moment that certain doom had been chased off by a dark, agile being. Once more, she could see her lurking in front of her, speaking those words.

“Do not be afraid! I will not hurt you!”

She echoed them, hoping to implore to her rescuer. The blonde then waited, practically holding her breath, gazing into the sea with anticipation. This time would be the one, her patience pleaded. No, she was determined. She knew the other would reappear and when she did, she would do whatever it took to reach her.

Or at least whatever her nerves would allow…

As reliable as the seasons, the cautious creature surfaced, just beyond the surf. She was now practically just a couple yards away. It made Historia’s chest lighten with awe and excitement. So close yet so far. And she predicted this final milestone would be the hardest yet.

Again, however, she was at a loss for what to say. What _did_ one say to a mermaid, especially to prove no harm would come to them? There probably wasn’t an answer in all of mankind’s literature, for this unprecedented occurrence. It was up to her to find it herself.

Stepping a little further into the water, she attempted to train her eyes on her guest. She swallowed her nervousness. “T-thank you. I…I can see this is difficult for you,” and paused; so far so good. “…Though I fear you are still too far for me.”

The mermaid caught on quickly, but shook her head. Her expression was a mildly troubled one and anxiety was intelligible in her movement, yet Historia had yet to figure out why. She could hardly blame her, she realized. The only one being led out of their comfort zone was her rescuer while she had scarcely stepped out of her own.

She would have to meet her in the middle.

Wary at first, the blonde eyed the expanse of water between them, but was quick to steel herself once more. “Alright then…I’ll come out to you instead. Would that be acceptable?” Historia questioned with effort, trying to make herself heard without yelling.

For a moment, it seemed the other only stared in response. She corrected that to a pause of consideration when the creature appeared to sigh and nod. However, her mood did not change or improve. Yet, she swore she could detect the uneasy fidgeting of her fin beneath the surface as she began her journey.

Regretfully, the box lantern was placed down on the sand, left out of the reach of the mischievous tide. Wandering out without light was an unpleasant ordeal but surely she wouldn’t end up too far. Either way, she was convinced it would be worth it.

Eye on the prize, Historia started her trek, feeling the salty water fuss at and soak her boots as they sunk into the sand beneath them with each step. Soon, it was lapping at her ankles, sending a chill of shock up her spine, and then her knees. Her pants became heavy with the weight of the sea, but on she treaded, even as it reached the hem of her shirt.

Just up ahead, the burgundy mermaid trilled quietly as she waited, forever anxious. By now, Historia was near enough to spot her more discreet features, such as the sparse freckles under her eyes and her pointed ears, and it was enough to give her a strange delight. She was almost there, but the sea creature didn’t share such sentiment.

“Why are you so unsure? I promise I mean well.”

Steadily, the distance between them closed; just a few more feet to go. So focused, she was startled when the answer to her question ended up being verbal.

“We shouldn’t be doing this…” the mermaid murmured as if they were indeed committing a taboo act. “…This is dangerous.”

“Huh? The princess had difficulty deciphering the meaning but refused to stop. “What are you talking about?”

With some shame, the other averted her strange, pupil-less gaze. The speed in which it returned, however, was bewildering, considering the alarm within it. Fear seized her instinctively.

“Wait! There’s-!’

“Historia! What the hell are you doing all the way out there!” Connie’s voice rang out, clear as day, and made her freeze in horror.

So much for staying hidden…

Startled, her guest’s head snapped up and she seemed to pale with fright. “H-how long have they been there?” she asked, voice virtually quaking as she drew away. “…I can’t…”

Desperation awoke anew in Historia and she flung out a hand to stop her. “Please wait! They’re friends! Don’t leave!”

The mermaid’s tail fin ghosted her fingers. The rest became empty air as she dove away, into the safety of the ocean’s depths. Just like that, no matter how close, she eluded her and left the princess in a state of shocked disbelief.

She wouldn’t allow it.

Imploringly, she called after her, “Come back! Please come back!” attempting to hurry against the pull of the water in hopes of somehow keeping her in earshot. “Don’t leave me!”

The muddy sand under her feet gave way to a sharp decline. Her heart skipped a beat and she cried out, unable to prevent herself from slipping away from solid ground. Her soaked clothes only promised to drag her further.

That promise was shattered unexpectedly when she found support that halted her fall. It didn’t take her long to identify an arm against her back. What was around her waist was a different story. In panic, her arms automatically shot out to find something to grab onto and ended around someone’s bare shoulders. She held on for dear life, tight and flush.

“Persistent little thing…”

Historia almost forgot how to breathe as that all too familiar voice spoke close to her ear. Slowly, she gained further awareness of her position but felt too numb with bewilderment to react. It took her a few moments just to muster the will to look her rescuer in the face, her heart racing, knowing whose face she would meet.

Wow…

The burgundy mermaid regarded her tamely, despite her remaining timidity, and awaited her response, intense, inhuman eyes on hers. In her hold, the princess felt small and humbled next to her size and strength, which virtually dwarfed her. The tapered end of her tail around her waist only assured her further of her own lack of control.

Yet, somehow, she wasn’t afraid, or at least nowhere near as much as she would’ve expected.

“You uh saved me…again,” the human managed with underlying sheepishness. “…Thank you.”

The creature tilted her dark head. “Honestly, this time it was your own fault,” she declared bluntly, the unearthly undertone in her voice now detectable. Her expression then softened. “Either way, I wasn’t just going to let you drown, no matter your foolishness.”

Historia wasn’t sure whether to feel insulted or charmed. However, in this situation, she decided it was best not to antagonize the only being holding her afloat. She settled for the latter. After all, manners were the last thing one could expect from a bloodthirsty predator; though that didn’t quite ring right with her anymore.

“…Was that drop off what you wanted to warn me about?” she ventured, recalling the mermaid’s words before Connie almost ruined everything.

She received a nod, “And I would’ve, fair Historia, if not for your ‘friends’,” despite the distaste in her words.

Now that irked her. “Don’t blame them. Why are you so skittish anyway?”

Surprise rippled across the other’s face before it turned into a grimness. “I was wary for the same reason you hid your friends. Most of the time humans and mermaids encounter each other, at least one leaves greatly harmed, if they get to leave at all. So close to land, I know I’m at great risk; our mutual hostility is a fierce one.”

Beginning to understand, the human’s expression eased. “Yet you trust me?”

“Yes…” the mermaid confirmed, but didn’t seem completely sure of herself. “I don’t know why, but I feel at ease around you. Something tells me you are special.”

That sounded all too familiar, reflecting her own feelings.

“…Do you have a name?” Historia inquired gently.

Again, she appeared to catch her off-guard. “I…do not recall ever receiving one,” she confessed and disappointment sunk the blonde’s heart. “However…Ymir is one that calls to me, like a lot of things lately.”

The burgundy mermaid finally had a name. And she was a surprisingly appealing creature, the princess realized, not caring about the wonderful timing her mind had. Aside from her eerie eyes, whose bright slyness brought a strange beauty of their own, her face could be considered lovely, and her freckles fetching. It was only when the subject of her admiration spoke up that she noticed that she was staring.

“Uhh…I should take you back to shore.” Some bashful color came to Ymir’s tan cheeks and she averted her gaze slightly. “It’s dangerous to stay out here.”

Historia almost panicked, for she had different plans. “No, wait…!” she blurted out. The mermaid did but with puzzlement. “I uh…I don’t want to go. I’ve waited this long just to meet you…”

Ymir wasn’t swayed, “And you have…Now hold on and hold still,” and made again to head back.

Not willing to allow this opportunity to be let go, she banished her initial panic and attempted to put her foot down on this conflict of interests. “I refuse,” she stated frankly and, again, Ymir paused, though she seemed to be growing impatient. “I went through all this trouble…I want to…at least spend more time with you…to get to know you.”

The other woman appeared taken aback, and then surprisingly flattered by her request. However, her expression became mildly skeptical after just a few moments. Yet, beneath that skepticism was a hint of interest.

“And what do you suppose we do out here, human?”

That was a good question, but dealing with Ymir had improved her quick thinking. What could she do with this marvelous creature? Unfortunately, without fins of her own, the only answer was an iffy one.

“Take me swimming. I would like to see the ocean with you.”

As expected, the mermaid gave her a look, the muscle over her eye raised where her eyebrow would be. “…Do I look like a dolphin to you?” she remarked with slight insult.

Historia gazed up at her with imploring blue eyes. “If I say yes, can we go?”

Ymir sighed with exasperation. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”


	4. Beautiful Yet Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the middle of the ocean, the human and mermaid struggle to solve the mystery between them. All the while, they realize their fondness for each other. It becomes all too easy to forget that, in the sea, enemies lurk everywhere.

Cute only scratched the surface.

To Ymir, Historia was something precious, someone she adored and wanted to protect. And now that the human had suckered her into this almost…awkward tour, she felt herself becoming all the more attached. She just wished there was an easier way to escort her, but was grateful her tail fin was powerful enough to make up for it as they skimmed the moonlit surface.

Arms around her neck, allowing her body to drift next to her host’s, Historia eyed the vast blueness surrounding them, and the star-dotted sky above, with a degree of wonder. She too seemed like she could be more comfortable, but her bright, wide gaze told that she wasn’t complaining. Ymir wasn’t either, too taken with making her passenger happy.

The blonde’s attention soon turned to her. “So…uh Ymir…there was one thing I’ve been really wanting to know…” she began, slightly shy in her current position. “Why…why did you save me?”

That only puzzled her. “I already told you.”

“No, not today,” Historia corrected quietly, glancing away for a spell. “I mean…three days ago…when you rescued me from the others.”

“I’ve been wondering that myself.”

To Ymir’s surprise, the other looked ready to become defensive at her reply; clearly, she must have mistook it. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She met the human’s eyes and tilted her head, wondering how she had upset her. “I mean I hardly understand what happened myself. Not long before, I was just like the rest and now…I’m like this…” was her attempted explanation. It was almost just as much a mystery to her, she would admit, but she was glad it had occurred all the same. “I woke up when our eyes met; that’s the best way I can describe it. Suddenly, my whole view of the world changed—I changed, and became a new creature—and you were no longer my prey. All I knew then was that I didn’t want you to die, that I wanted you safe.”

Any anger in Historia evaporated. The mermaid’s answer appeared to leave her in a daze. At least she seemed satisfied, though the color her cheeks gained was a mystery all its own to Ymir.

“O-oh…I see. I thank you for that,” she uttered. Her demeanor then abruptly perked up with interest and mild awe. “Wait… _I_ caused that to happen to you? Seeing me turned you from a virtual sea demon to…whatever you are now?”

It did sound like a wonderful transformation and it was. Though she couldn’t hardly help but share her opinion of the feral nature of the others. Now that she was outside, looking in, it wasn’t pretty.

Thoughtfully, she gazed forward to the ocean stretching out before them. “That’s why I came back to your shore. The change in me became dramatic and I too wanted answers. Even as I visited you, I changed.”

A brief silence followed. She had expected more questions, but the human fell quiet. Her host presumed that meant she was at a loss how to respond or desired her to explain.

“I gained the ability of human speech, and it only improved with time, while I lost any interest in harming humans. I grew content with my now all fish diet while the others continued to stalk boats and hunger for their inhabitants,” Ymir recalled. “Even _they_ noticed my new behavior, but only shunned me; not much considering we only gather to fight over our more hapless prey. I realized they were hardly a loss.”

“So basically you’re only mermaid in body…” Historia concluded before pausing. “What now? What do you think is going to end up happening…to you, I mean.”

That question was an intense one, for surely only fate knew the answer. The mermaid had little issue with her transformation, but it still left her so different. She knew deep down she wouldn’t be happy here for long, simply eating fish and avoiding the misguided anger of humans. Her new nature and intelligence yearned for more.

“…I wish I knew, Historia.”

Her passenger’s expression became troubled, almost grim. Her uncertain future was obviously a worrying matter to her. However, she wasn’t going to allow her smile to remain absent for long, especially over her, and she had an idea how to make sure of that. After all, they were approaching just the place.

A rock formation peeked out of the sea, no doubt full of holes and crevices to house fish, but not the sort she had in mind. Her targets were close enough all the same. This formation also promised Historia a good view and herself a break from carrying her.

“We’re stopping here.”

As expected, the human was bewildered by her announcement. “Here? Why? For how long?” she questioned, uneasy about being left in the middle of the ocean.

Ymir gave her a sly look. “Who’s the guide here?”

The blonde managed a small, amused smile and said nothing more, though hints of excitement came to shine in her blue eyes.

Taking that as an agreement, the mermaid swam for her temporary drop-off point. Her pace somewhat quickened, from her one of leisure, at the prospect of rest. As much as she valued Historia’s company, she missed swimming freely.

They reached their goal within the minute and the sea creature took care to find a section low enough to allow her human to scramble up it without too much difficulty. Happy to cooperate, the princess obeyed when the mermaid urged her ascent, despite her prior nervousness. It was a tricky process at first, and her hands and feet struggled to get a hold on the slippery rock, before she finally found her way to her unusual seat of honor.

Relieved, Historia settled down and sighed wearily, resting with closed eyes. “That was harder than it looked,” she breathed. She then opened her eyes and gave her mermaid a playful leer. “Why are we here again? I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Ymir smiled up at her and allowed herself to drift slightly as she enjoyed her freedom, glad the blonde’s words lacked sincere doubt. Her trust was a pleasant feeling, warm and uplifting. It made her all too relaxed, a part of her warned, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was seeing Historia beam with delight.

“Of course I do, but it’s a surprise,” she teased, laughing lightly when her audience pouted theatrically. “Trust me. You’ll know it when you see it. I just have to go and get it first.”

“Whatever you say, mermaid…”

The smile and fond words she gave her left her chest light with happiness as she parted from the surface to traverse the deep. She attempted to shake it off, knowing she had to focus on her trek, as she descended smoothly with just a few flicks of her burgundy tail. Her efforts did little good, however, and she even afforded herself a few leisurely moves, twisting and swimming head over tail as she went to further vent her joy.

Taking in the deep blue around her, she had to admit, her home was a lovely place, at least without the chaos the others brought. Everything felt serene and she relished the rare peace. If only it could always be like this, but she knew all too well the human belonged home, her own home, where she was safest.

Could this really last?

Ymir’s fretting was interrupted just as it barely began when her target, or rather targets, came into view. Bodies flashing and glowing, they huddled in their school and fed on what had drawn them so close to the surface. Mischief replaced her worrying as she drew closer and plotted her fun and Historia’s show.

Oblivious to the predator that usually would pay them no mind, the lantern fish remained calm until Ymir at last took off and darted for them. They scattered at first, confused, before regrouping and fleeing upwards with the dark mermaid on their tail fins. She kept on them impishly, herding and hassling them with ease. Then water lightened around them, signaling her cue to race ahead.

Swift with the rush, she broke the surface abruptly enough to startle the waiting human.

“Ymir? What’s wrong? Did you run into something?” Historia questioned hastily with concern, translating her actions as those of one being chased.

Somewhat winded from her game, she wiped a portion of hair out of her eyes and grinned. “Nope. I just wanted to beat them here.”

“Beat…who?” The other didn’t have time to even finish her question. “What is…What are those?”

The young woman’s blue eyes were immediately glued to her ‘surprise’ as they gathered to dwell just beneath the waves, their gleaming bodies lighting her wonder. The display appeared to leave her almost breathless, for she hardly looked away or spoke. Ymir mentally congratulated herself for a job well done.

“They’re lantern fish. They usually live much deeper, but tend to come closer to the surface at night,” she explained. “Down where they live, it’s virtually pitch black. Those lights help them survive. I thought they would make a good light show.”

“They’re amazing…” Historia breathed with awe. “No…The sea is, with all its creations.”

Ymir felt a blush probe her cheeks, almost swearing she had just casted a meaningful side glance her way. It reminded her of all the emotions the human had been responsible for making her feel, wonderful yet so intense. She had never felt like this before and it mystified her, but at the same time, she felt that she liked it far too much to question.

A series of rapid clicks brought her back from her dwelling, just in time for her to regard several dolphins heading their way. She realized calmly that they must have simply come for the fish. However, while they were an everyday sight to her, it wasn’t long before her companion was gasping with delight from her perch.

It was soon very clear that her interest and love for the lantern fish were nothing compared to how she felt for their new visitors. “Dolphins! Oh my goodness…” Yet, then her face fell, if only for a moment. “Connie would have loved this. Sasha too, I’m sure.”

Indifferent towards the other humans, she temporarily lost interest, focusing instead on the grey creatures beginning to herd their prey in preparation for a midnight feast. They moved with grace and precision, whistling and trilling to each other, and snapped up the occasional fish as they worked. Watching the hunt of her fellow sea creatures, she realized quite suddenly that she too was feeling peckish.

The mermaid wondered if they minded a dinner guest.

“Hey, where are you going?” Historia called after her when she dove back in to join the fray.

Unconcerned and very much in her element, Ymir was far from as wary as the blonde. Effortlessly, she joined in, falling into pace as they circled the school balled up in futile defense. For a moment, she forgot how strange her behavior would be considered compared to the norm for her kind and was surprised by the suspicious glances the dolphins gave her. But when she did nothing to hint hostility, they accepted her presence and found food to be of greater importance.

Ymir could second that notion.

Without warning, she turned and graced the edge with great speed, snatching up her unfortunate target. Satisfied with one for the time being, she returned to the surface with the small, squirming fish struggling in her clawed grasp. It promised to be a nice snack and she was quick to tear into it alive with her dagger-sharp teeth.

“Ymir! Did you really just eat that thing?”’ her human questioned as if it had been one of the most disgusting things she had ever seen. “Was it dead at least?”

Mouth full of scales and fish meat, she gazed up at her, bewildered, and swallowed. “Did it have to be?”

Waiting for prey to die sounded so wasteful, both of taste and quality, but it apparently was very appropriate in human eyes. Eating them while they were still alive, on the other hand…well, judging from how tightly Historia was covering her mouth…they obviously didn’t enjoy that idea very much. Ymir, frankly, didn’t care.

To her relief, the other woman was quick to calm herself, heaving a deep breath or two, and was smiling down at her in no time. “I…I guess that’s the thing out here, huh? It’s easy to forget…” she muttered, though there was still some unease in her tone. “…Sorry.”

Barely fazed but admittedly appreciative of her will to understand, the mermaid finished stripping the bones of meat and tossed it away. As nonchalant as she tended to be at times, earning Historia’s distain was one thing she didn’t want. Yet again, her mind worked for a way to make amends for the cross-species offense.  

“Do you wish to come down now?” Ymir inquired, drawing closer to the formation, prepared to continue their virtually aimless journey.

Up on the slick rock, Historia shivered and nodded. She then made her way down, shaking both from the cold and her nerves. For a split second, Ymir felt the need to advise her to aim for the water, if she slipped, and not for the rest of the structure, but admitted she probably would have no choice in the matter. Soon, neither option mattered when the sea-drenched blonde made it into her reach in one piece.

Carefully, Ymir guided her down into the water, mindful to keep a secure hold on her. No sooner than she had adjusted the two of them, she found the other’s arms around her neck, almost as if out of reflex. The gesture easily gained her attention, but instead of a simple register of her condition, Ymir was met by Historia’s blue gaze as it locked with her own and held.

It was startling, to have Historia’s eyes on hers so intensely, but she had a feeling that, just like her, she was having difficulty looking away. Emotion seemed to spark between them, fond emotion she identified. Anything more about it left her clueless.

As abruptly as she had initiated it, the young woman broke their eye contact hastily, as if abashed. “Uh…I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I…”

“Is everything alright?” the mermaid questioned, perplexed but suspicious of a hidden deeper meaning than just an accidental ‘staring contest’.

Humans were weird.

Her passenger refused to meet her eyes right away but nodded intently. “Y-yes, I’m fine. I was just being…silly…”

…Really weird.

Ymir decided it was best not to pry and instead returned her attention to the small pod just completing their hunt. Sated, they swam leisurely, chatting constantly to each other. She would admit she would normally be quick to leave the reach of their headache inducing language, high-pitched and never-ending, but yet again she found herself more invested in her company’s happiness.

The only warning she gave Historia was a knowing smirk before she was mimicking their call. She jolted, stunned, not realizing just how many noises marine creatures were capable of producing. Just because she wasn’t a dolphin didn’t mean she couldn’t sound like one.

“…Not a dolphin, huh?”

The blonde’s teasing remark caught her off-guard, reminding her of the conversation that had gotten them into this adventure, and she could hardly help but smile. “Shush and enjoy your little friends…”

“Huh? …They’re coming over here…” Historia observed, seemingly unsure whether to be thrilled or worried as she watched the several gray dorsal fins skim the surface toward them.

“Only because they’re polite enough to come when asked…”

The other’s head whipped around to look at her with astonishment. “You _asked_ them?” she repeated, like it had been the last thing she had expected. “You can talk to them?”

Ymir shrugged, for it was far from unusual. “All sea mammals can communicate with each other to some degree.”

She couldn’t hope for her to understand or listen any further once the dolphins had drawn close enough. Historia was all giddiness in her arms, gasping with delight just at the close-up view alone. Her excitement, however, was interrupted when one of the creatures snapped at them unexpectedly.

Startled, the human returned to clinging to her guide. “W-what was that?”

“…I keep on forgetting.”

“Forgetting what?” the other urged, fearing it had been something important to their survival, in the face of the dolphin’s teeth.

“I’m not a normal mermaid anymore, remember? Humans aren’t the only enemies we make. They must think you’re my captured prey. That was directed towards me, not you.”

Hesitantly, she relaxed, “O-oh…” and gazed back at the subjects of her fascination. Cautiously, she reached out and waved at them. “D-don’t worry about her, okay? She’s not going to hurt me.”

Seeing how unafraid she was, the creatures dropped their aggression and were eager to greet the land-dweller. The one who had first intended to bite was the first to nudge its melon into her small hand. Within seconds, Historia was all smiles again, giggling at the feeling of the dolphins’ nuzzling and prodding.

“This is incredible…” she breathed, stroking their cool, gray flesh. She then paused and turned her eyes to Ymir with visible appreciation.  “Thank you, for showing me all this.”

What the human didn’t realize was that her happiness was thanks enough in the mermaid’s eyes.

“…We’re not going back yet, are we?”

Her instincts and common sense warned her against it strongly, but her heart was too enchanted with this young woman.

“…No, we don’t have to.”

Unfortunately, even the heart of a sea-dweller was ignorant to the dangers of its depths.

 

* * *

 

Something was wrong. The feeling of anxiety and unrest would not leave her be, drowning out her once almost euphoric state of mind. Perhaps it was because they hadn’t discovered anything else of interest to partake in within the last couple of minutes, allowing her head to finally catch up and scold her harshly. Worse yet, she was starting to swear that she could detect other beings in the area, dark and darting beneath them, but she had yet to view them clearly herself. She wasn’t even sure if she wasn’t just being paranoid.

At last, fear overcame her ease of mind completely and she slowed to a halt. “…We should go back. I shouldn’t have brought you out this far.”

Right on cue came Historia’s nearly heart-wrenching protest. “What? Why? I thought you said you didn’t have to take me home yet.”

As if to drive her refusal to leave her home, the young woman tightened her grip to a more firm one. For a moment, the mermaid pondered if she didn’t actually pick up a spoiled sea otter pup instead of a human. Though, as much as she hated to bring their night to an end, she knew it was for the best. They had tempted danger for long enough, especially since it now seemed to be lurking enviably on the horizon.

But, just as painful as it was to disappoint her was admitting she was wrong, as much as Historia looked to her for wisdom. “…I was…I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was having too much fun. But I’m getting a really bad feeling about this. We may end up in trouble if we don’t leave very soon.”

 She threw a side-glance her passenger’s way, hoping to find understanding once again. Instead she discovered uncertainty and then relaxed skepticism. Ymir wondered if the human had gained _too_ much faith in her abilities and felt like she could truly handle anything.  It was flattering yet scary at the same time.

In truth, she was just like her, just as mortal and vulnerable.

“I still don’t understand. What are you afraid of? You’re a mermaid, aren’t you? Don’t you guys practically terrorize the sea? What could possibly take you on?” Historia questioned, whether out of stubbornness or an effort to encourage her on.

Closer than before and as real as ever, a slender being rushed past them. Her human almost screamed, having previously been unaware, and shrunk against the body of her protector in terror. And she wasn’t the only one. The nearness of that last pass allowed Ymir to identify their uninvited guest and it had her struggling to keep calm, especially since there were no doubt more.

“What was that? Ymir?”

“…We shouldn’t have come.”

In mounting fright, the woman looked to her desperately. “ _What_? What _was_ that? Is it really that bad? Please tell me it’s not.”

The only thing Ymir could be relieved about was the fact that she was finally realizing the mortal danger they had swam into. Unfortunately, assuring her would also be downright lying. This enemy could easily even turn _her_ into its prey, if she wasn’t extremely careful.

After all, what was a more dangerous predator than one’s own kind?

“…I suppose this was enviable, running into the others,” she admitted grimly.

As if on cue, their hunters surfaced abruptly, virtually surrounding them. They hissed savagely, all teeth and claws, as their inhuman eyes burned with hunger for the human in her arms. Their tamed fellow counted at least three of them but knew all too well more could be lurking. However, they waited to strike, perhaps assuming the one before them was anything but a ‘freak of nature’.

That phrase rang sharp in her mind. With how different she had become, with how much she puzzled other sea creatures with her unusual nature, she was beginning to feel lost and unsure, now too human to be mermaid but still too mermaid to be human. What was she anymore?

At least this could buy them time, Ymir hoped. She just had to figure out how to get enough without placing Historia in danger. All she knew was that they wanted what she had and believed she would ‘share’.

Sure enough, the larger of the beasts beckoned for them with a wicked hand and bared its dripping fangs, its dark eyes a void of primitive evil. At its side, the other two waited, not willing to challenge the one who was obviously dominant, but were filled with just as much bloodlust.

“Ymir…” Historia squeaked in her ear, voice caught in her throat.

“They too think you are my prey,” her mermaid whispered in explanation. “If I can sneak enough distance between us…we can make a break for it…”

“What?”

Ymir could hear the fear in her voice, the helplessness, and caught her gaze sharply. “Trust me. I know how to get us out of this—“

“Ymir!”

Apparently, the leader needed to work on their table manners, seeming hardly willing to wait, thinking the smaller, more slender mermaid would be easy to steal from. Said mermaid’s heart leapt into her throat as a gasp of alarm left it. Instinctively, she held the human close, willing to protect her with very body, as she buried her golden head in the crook of her neck.  Then her instincts cleared her mind, demanding her to fight, and she remembered her strength, all stored within her most important limb.

Ymir leaned away and thrashed her tail fin against the body of their attacker, batting the offending creature aside heavily with a harsh noise of effort. No sooner than they had splashed back into the sea just a few feet away, the others were on high alert and especially suspicious. Struggling to catch her breath from just that one strike, she was already attempting to draw away, knowing all too well their hopes of a more discreet getaway had been dashed. And it would only be just a few seconds before her felled foe would be back with anger and vengeance on their mind.

“Hold your breath and hold on tight.”

“What? What are you talking—“

“We’re going under. We have no other choice.” Ymir urged firmly with some anxiety, seeing the remaining pair preparing to launch their own offensive. “Now!”

Again, they found themselves under attack and Historia shrieked. Out of desperation, her protector spared an arm to slash the new adversary across the face before making a hasty dive, only able to hope her human had listened. She then swam, swam for both their lives, darting like an arrow down through the infinite blue depths.

There was no time to check on Historia. She accepted that grimly, knowing much worse awaited them if they were caught. Yet judging from how the human clung tight and flush to her chest, without struggle, she gathered with relief that she had managed just in time.

Now Ymir just had to get her to safety. Of course, that trial was more easily said than done. She dared to glance back, hoping her speedy getaway had placed enough distance between them and their pursuers. Her amber eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of them far too close for comfort, all fury and fangs.

 The burgundy mermaid realized she had no other option than to pull out all the stops and downright lose them in her wake. Worried for her passenger, she gazed down at her in attempt to register her state of well-being. Historia’s eyes were clenched tight and she appeared far from at ease, but it was exactly what she would expect from their situation. Nonetheless, she vowed to find a sound escape, and fast. She would bring her home, no matter what.

 Determined, she pushed herself and her body, powering ahead. By this point, she didn’t even pay any mind to Historia’s hold, which was approaching almost painful. Instead, she focused only on a way out. She whipped swiftly to change course, rushing to the right. Behind her, the others had to back-track when they almost missed her sudden detour, giving her a taste of satisfaction.

But where now? Where could they go? Even if they hid, the mermaids would sniff them out, perhaps bringing more with them as they tracked them down. On the other hand, attempting to make a mad dash for the coast was well…mad. They would never make it and they were running out of time. The young woman clinging to her for dear life couldn’t remain underwater forever, and resurfacing to allow her to catch her breath would surely doom them both.

Both Ymir’s heart and mind raced. There had to be _something_ she could do. After all, she was the one who had gotten them into this life or death situation. She was the one who had allowed Historia to gull her into this journey, into taking her away from the sanctuary of dry land. That alone made her responsibility for her clear, even without her additional fondness towards her.

Twinkling in the distance caught her attention. Dozens of yards away, a familiar sight awaited her. Without the further harassment from predators, the remains of the lantern fish drifted leisurely, flashing like beacons as they moved in their school. While they themselves would not be of any aid, their presence hinted that she was close to something that would.

Hoping with all her might, the mermaid headed for them, switching her direction once more and again catching the hunters off guard for a vital moment. Desperation awoke in her anew when Historia squeezed at her, obviously running out of air. This had to be it, or else she would surely drown.

At least she wouldn’t be eaten alive.

The gleaming fish scattered as she barreled through them, too busy being chased for manners. Sure enough, as soon as she had cleared them, what she had been looking for loomed ahead. Giving one last burst of speed, she made a beeline for it, hoping to buy them both time and distance.

Again, more fish were driven away as she sped up to the rock formation they all called home; even _they_ seemed to know better than to get between mermaids and their prey. Ymir rode the curve of the structure, searching as her heart pounded in her ears.

Almost there, so close…There!

She ascended with a few quick flicks of her tail, slipping into a hole that tunneled briefly into its heart. Almost complete darkness greeted her but she remembered her way, knowing these waters well. Then, just above, dwelled much needed relief.

The next thing she knew, Historia was gasping in precious air as if her lungs were on fire, coughing and spluttering, proving that it had been too close of a call. Ymir was not in much better shape, winded and practically panting. If it hadn’t been obvious before, it was now that this place had been a miracle for both human and mermaid.

Breathless, the other took in her new surroundings with some puzzlement. “Where…where are we?” Her voice echoed in the cool, hollow space. “What happened to the mermaids that were after us?”

The mermaid’s body pleaded for at least some rest, but she was all too aware that if she complied, her rest would be eternal. Her kind, like many wild ones, weren’t above cannibalism, especially towards those who had earned their wrath, and she was pretty sure she had a good spot on that menu by now. Forcing herself to press on, she crossed the few feet between them and the closest thing to a hiding place for Historia.

“Wait here. You’ll be safe for the time being. The entrance to this underwater cave is small and hard to pick out,” she explained anxiously, urging her up.

Far from eager to disagree, the blonde scrambled into place, but was less than comfortable as her legs dangled off the edge due to lack of room “Small entrance, small cave; though I guess it could be worse,” she muttered, somewhat dreary in spirits, before she fully processed her words; her head shot up and energy returned to her. “Wait…what do you mean ‘wait here’? Don’t tell me you’re going back out there!”

Ymir nodded, somber. “I have to. They’ll find us if I stay. I’ll keep them away.”

The sea creature didn’t give her time to protest further. She heard only the first of her words, caught only the pale flash of her hand as it shot out to stop her, before she was diving away once more. She felt guilty leaving the young woman behind like that, stranded beneath the sea, but it was what needed to be done.

Approaching the light at the end of the tunnel, she slowed down and peeked out cautiously. Not too far but still too close, the trio lurked, confused by the disappearance of the human and their defiant sister. They swam aimlessly, scanning the surroundings and snarling to themselves with frustration. If only she could manage to lure them away from her vulnerable companion without leading them straight to her. It would be tricky, that was for sure.

Abruptly, one glanced in her direction. She gasped and ducked flush against the rock wall, practically holding her breath. A few fearful moments passed but nothing happened. Once more, she checked on their position.

They hadn’t seen her.

She sighed quietly with relief and began her careful descent, relying on her natural grace to keep her movements discreet and smooth. The tension, however, of the nearby predators left her torn between being ever aware of their actions and focusing on her journey. She almost felt as if becoming discovered before she was ready was an inescapable possibility.

Only the mental image of Historia huddled, shivering and helpless, in their hiding place was enough to steel her nerves. Failing her was one of the last things Ymir ever intended to allow herself to do. The human trusted her with her life and needed her now more than ever.

She could do this, and she would.

The wheels turned in her head as she reached the curve of the formation. They produced a close to foolproof plan to fool the others. Smirking to herself, she followed it with growing confidence and speed, all the way back around, until her enemies were back in sight.

Ymir paused sharply and permitted the small pack to catch sight of her. Feigning the horror of being discovered, she gazed back at them with wide eyes, when their attention glued to her fiercely, and backed away as if frightened. That was all they needed before they were more than ready to give chase once more.

And that was all _she_ needed.

Adrenaline fueled her as steered them away, yet their rage and hunger drove them just as hard. Even with her above average speed, exhaustion kept her struggling to gain any distance between them and it wasn’t long before sincere fear of being overcome stabbed at her. She wasn’t even sure how _she_ would escape, but, just like before, the promise her human’s well-being brought her comfort.

The dark mermaid hadn’t before, but with death looming, she found herself unable to help questioning her almost blind dedication to Historia and the fact that, even despite the horrible fate that trailed her, her only regret was being unable to return her to shore.

What was this power she had over her? What were these feelings? It seemed even the human didn’t have the answer.

One of her small pursuers lunged for her tail. Startled, she jerked away and dashed out of their reach, having only been missed by a scale. Realizing they were gaining, she cursed to herself. No more ideas came to her, surely leaving her to be chased down and torn apart.

Was this really it?

Distracted by her growing dread and weariness, Ymir failed to detect the others’ change of tactic until it was too late. Again, she was rushed, but from the front. She halted harshly and this time, her horror was genuine and only mounting as the remaining two pulled up behind her. And, just like Historia had experienced that fateful night, they happily relished tormenting their cornered victim, taking their time to strike, and actively worked to block off any escape.

For the first time in her seemingly endless life, Ymir was helpless.

The water darkened without warning as something large passed over them. All four heads snapped up to witness a large human vessel sailing through. Its massive wooden frame creaked loudly, and virtually served as a warning all its own.

Obeying almost out of instinct, the trio fled from under its shadow. Such a large ship only promised death for their kind and its promise was one that all mermaids feared in their wicked hearts. Ymir was no exception. Her relief was shrouded in unease and her mind screamed at her to follow suit and she moved to do so.

She nearly went through with it. But then she remembered, remembered her own human. This was their chance.  She could get Historia home; she could take her to them.

The mermaid just hoped she knew what she was doing.

 

* * *

 

It was so quiet, and so very cold.

Legs drawn up as she huddled for warmth, Historia could only wait, trapped beneath the waves in the cave where Ymir had left her. It already felt like it had been so long. Had she forgotten her?

The princess knew that wasn’t even remotely possible, but she was more willing to accept it than what was much more likely.

Full of dread, she buried her face in her knees. “Please come back. Don’t leave me,” she whimpered to no one; tears pricked her eyes. “Please be alright. Don’t…don’t die, not for me.”

She wasn’t worth Ymir’s life. All the mermaid had done for her was bring her happiness and wonder. She kept her safe and looked after her. And, even though they had only known each other for so long, she felt empty just imagining life without her now.

Something disturbed the pool beneath her. Historia jerked her head up in surprise and gasped. She stared at it tensely, breath short. There was no telling what could be coming, Ymir or…

A figure bolted for the surface and exploded up into the air pocket. She practically jumped out of her skin, but her voice was trapped in her throat and her scream with it. Her fright almost knocked her into the water and she could only frantically grasp at the smooth rocks beneath her to remain anchored.

“Historia!”

All the tension drained from her body once she identified Ymir’s presence. She released a heavy sigh and willed her heart to cease trying to beat its way through her ribs. She could relax now. Her mermaid had returned.

Yet something was wrong. The sea creature was nearly frantic, short of breath and hurried. She hadn’t even properly greeted her or even cared to fill her in before she was calling her back into the water.

“T-there’s a ship! I got its attention but we must go!”

“Ymir…what? What are you talking about?” Historia questioned, urging her to make more sense. “What happened?”

But Ymir wasn’t willing to slow down. “It scared them off, but we have to go! Now!” she insisted. “This is our only way out! There’s a ship! It’ll take you to shore, won’t it?”

Finally, her words were beginning to come together to click in her mind. Ymir had found a boat? That was wonderful! But there was still something she didn’t get.

“…Since when are mermaids afraid of boats?”

“We are when they are too big for us to damage. They tend to be dangerously well-equipped to fend off and even kill us,” she explained, though surprisingly unfazed by her own words.

A small chill shot up Historia’s spine. “Yet you went up to it? You could’ve been hurt!” she worried, knowing all too well how true the mermaids’ fears were. She herself had been on a hunting vessel before the storm swept her into the claws of her prey.

Stubbornly, the dark mermaid shook her head. “That doesn’t matter! We have to hurry or else it’ll be too late! I have to take you to it before it leaves.”

Yet again, she spoke of it, and without concern for her own safety. The blonde’s chest tightened. Ymir was so willing to risk everything for her, and Historia wasn’t even sure why. It was an overwhelming feeling, knowing someone would give their life to protect her, but she still refused to approve of it. The last thing she wanted was for Ymir to be harmed because of her.

But that’s exactly where this seemed to be heading; surely no sailor would believe the claim of a tame sea demon.

Again, her tears made themselves behind her eyes. “Ymir…please. They’ll hurt you. I can’t risk that…You’ve…you’ve done enough for me.”

How many times has the sea creature gambled with her life already? She didn’t dare recount. All she knew was that she wanted her safe, just as she did for her. Yet they were in too deep.

Did one of them really have to suffer for it?

“…If we stay, it’ll be the both of us. If I get you to safety…at least one of us will live,” Ymir reasoned with a bittersweet graveness. “…I think I’d rather it be you, over someone who isn’t even sure what they are anymore. Though, there’s still a chance we can both make it, but it’s one we have to take, for the both of us.”

This time, her distress showed itself, as a pair of droplets that slid down her cheeks. The princess was reluctant to swallow it, but her mermaid was right. With death lurking outside and above, risks and even sacrifices would have to be made.

Again, Ymir beckoned for her. “Come on now. Don’t cry. Everything will be alright. You’ll be home in no time,” she assured her gently with waiting arms. “Then you can make faces and blow raspberries at these finned bastards from your room.”

Despite herself, she laughed. Somehow, with the other with her, she couldn’t help but feel everything would truly work out. However, a part of her still feared for the worse and it ate at her spirit, piece by piece.

But ready or not, they had to go.

“…After all this, it’ll be a pleasure,” she uttered quietly and eased herself down the mermaid’s reach, looping her arms around her neck.

Ymir’s eyes locked with hers once more when as soon as she was settled, dark, pupil-less voids just like the others yet so different, and her heart fluttered, as if speaking to her. Even without fully realizing it, she understood it loud and clear and allowed herself to follow it. Without warning, the human was pressing her lips to the sea creature’s, her coolness falling prey to her warmth.

Then her mind reclaimed control and she jerked back as if burnt, half expecting either a flustered reaction or one of aggravation, and she felt shame from her lack of self-restraint heat her cheeks She found neither, for Ymir simply stared back. She wondered if she had been stunned.

“…What was that?” the mermaid asked, as if she truly was clueless. She blinked at her, perplexed.

Now Historia was beyond abashed, but tried to be glad her gesture had flown straight over the other’s head. Really, what had she been thinking pulling such a stunt? And now of all times…

She lowered her blue eyes bashfully. “Nothing…It was nothing. As you said…we should really get going…”

“Are you sure?” she double-checked with concern.

“Mhmm…”

Quietly, she sulked in the face of her failed attempt, even as Ymir guided the both of them back out into the empty sea. As strange as her own actions had been even to her, she knew that it would’ve been a meaningful exchange, if only it had been returned.

But what did a mermaid know of love? Then again, what did _she_ know of it? Right now, she was certain of nothing when it came to her feelings anymore. What even _was_ that?

A looming darkness caught her attention and brought her back to their upward trek. Next to her, the other was the picture of concentration, gaze raised up and unfaltering, as she brought them close to the vessel seemingly without effort. Unable to keep own anxiety at bay, she found herself crossing her fingers.

Even feet beneath the ocean, noise began to hum in her ears, but once they breached the surface, it grew to an outright racket, loud with activity and bright with fire light and life. For a moment, she had to shield her eyes and allow them to adjust. Was this what it was like looking up from the sea to a human vessel?

Aboard the ship, half a dozen men paced the deck restlessly, as if having been spooked by something. They yelled to each other and shouted orders. Most of their words came across as unintelligible, but Historia managed to gather that they were on the lookout for something, something they intended to deal with.

Abruptly, a familiar trill broke out, cutting through the air, though not quite belonging to any creature anyone else would expect.

“Not a dolphin, huh?” she teased her companion lightly once more.

Still just as humored by it as her, Ymir smirked. “Shush…It got their attention.”

The mermaid was definitely right about that. At least a handful of sailors had pinpointed the cause of the call within moments. Several cried out in disbelief and even anger.

“There she is! It has the princess!”

They knew who she was? She hadn’t expected that. Had someone sent them in search for her? Whatever the reason, the crew was then rushing to equip for her rescue. She could see a lifeboat being prepared to retrieve her, but she couldn’t help but fear the sight of any weapon meant for her innocent mermaid.

“Well…they know we’re here. What now?” the blonde questioned uneasily.

“We wait for them to reach us. That’s all we can do.”

She wanted to argue at first, “But…” but then realized there was little use. Like always, the other creature was right. She sighed in resignation. “…I’m just glad those three devils are gone. Otherwise we would be just sitting bait—!”

Her expression of relief ended in a shriek of surprise, accompanied by a cry of pain from Ymir, when something yanked them both down. Bewildered, the human glanced down to find just one of the beings she hadn’t missed in the slightest. It bared its teeth at her with an almost demonic hunger, its already wicked face marred by several fierce slashes she recalled it receiving from the very one it was digging its claws into and dragging down mercilessly.

“Ymir!” she called, fearing for her.

However, the other woman’s own face was twisted with agony, fangs gritted. Her tail thrashed but she was helpless to fend off the offending foe with the beast clinging to it and Historia in her arms. Blood seeped into the water as the base of her fin was penetrated with more and more force.

“Ah…Damn it…” Ymir cursed under her breath, panting with effort and distress.

Then their attacker yanked once again, pulling them both practically completely underwater. She heard shouts of alarm from above but was too focused on the creature reaching for her. Determination seized her, sprouting from her own desire to defend the other for once.

‘Let go of her!’ she shouted in her mind, bringing her boot down on the devil’s skull as hard as she could manage.

It yelped and released its victim, darting away to nurse what would no doubt be at least a nasty bump in time. Now free, her dark mermaid released a shaky breath and returned them to the surface. Yet, neither had even a moment to recover before another attack came, this time from above.

Historia felt something strike them with great force. The cry that left Ymir this time was a borderline scream and she fell from her hold as they were both sent back violently. The next thing she knew, she was flailing in a frantic effort to prevent herself was sinking, choking on sea water, alone and surrounded by reddened water.

She realized with a creeping sickness that it was blood, more of it, yet she was unharmed.

“Ymir!” she cried, half muffled as she floundered. She hardly had any idea what had happened, but what she did know, but wished she didn’t, was that she was without her dear companion, who had most likely been wounded. “Ymir! …W-where are you?”

Then the princess discovered the small wooden boat drifting a few yards away. Aboard it were two men, one of which was reloading a gun, a…uh no…

The sailors must have assumed she had been trying to drag her under and had attempted to save her when, really, they had probably just doomed them both. It was hard to forget the other mermaids in the area. The leader had yet to reappear as well as the twin of the one they had just dispatched.

Desperation awoke in her anew as she pieced together what had occurred. Ymir had been shot, struck with a harpoon. How badly and where, she had no idea, but it was already far too horrible for her taste. She still drifted in warmed sea water, trying not to panic at the thought of Ymir sinking to the depths, run-through and near death, amber eyes unseeing.

Overwhelmed with terror and despair, Historia called out, hoping with all her heart that she would be answered by the one she wailed for like a lost child. ‘Ymir! Ymir! Please…! Answer me! Ymir!”

A clawed hand grasped her arm, drawing a harsh gasp of bewilderment from her, but it was a gentle one.

“I’m here, angelfish…I…got you…” Ymir’s voice comforted, though it was strained with pain, as the mermaid gathered her again in her arms.

She wanted to weep with relief and, at the same time, endless concern. “Ymir! …You’re hurt!”

The other chuckled grimly and she could see the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, in the eerie fire light that danced with the waves. “It was just a graze…” Ymir lied through her teeth with some effort. “There’s still a chance….I…can still get you home.”

The princess could hardly believe her ears. “That did not sound like a graze to me!” she scolded. “You…you need to get out of here, before it’s too late. I’m not letting you die because of me.”

But the mermaid was a stubborn one and ignored her plea, continuing to escort her forwards. “…I’m the one that brought you out here…so I’m going to ensure you make it out.”

“What? B-but I forced you to…” Historia attempted to argue, anxious for any way to make sure her companion too lived through this.

Her response was a wry smirk. “…Who has the fins here?” she remarked before quieting down somberly. “…I just wanted to make you happy.”

Those words twisted her heart, almost breaking it, for she finally knew what had been driving her all this time.

“You did, Ymir. You did make me happy, so happy. And I can never thank you enough, for your kindness. But it is you alone that can _keep_ me happy. I don’t want to lose you.”

This time, Ymir didn’t answer.

“Promise me…” the human began, grasping for hope. “Promise me…that as soon as I am safe, and not a moment later, that you will flee to safety as well. Promise me we’ll see each other again.”

Tensely, she awaited the sea creature’s answer, especially as they drew closer and closer to the boat that was more than capable of finishing her off.

“…I’ll do what I can.”

Historia knew that was all she could hope for.

“Hey! Here she comes!” one of the men onboard announced to the other, eyesight weak in the flickering darkness. “Get ready to help her.”

Cautiously, Ymir ducked deeper, just enough to submerge them both up to their shoulders, in an attempt to hide herself, and was left having to cradle Historia’s body in her arms. However, neither party was complaining, especially as it bought the mermaid both time and cover. Accordingly, the sailors remained oblivious until the very last second.

Breath caught in her throat from the suspense, the princess said nothing when they grabbed her hands and hauled her out of Ymir’s hold. She could only hope that they would miss the creature lurking just beneath the surface. Yet, no sooner than she had been lifted from the water, the men gasped and her heart dropped.

“It’s back!”

“I thought you killed it!”

The first sailor went for his musket at his belt and was firing after Ymir’s swiftly descending form before Historia could stop him.

“No, wait! Don’t shoot her!” she pleaded, grabbing his arm.

For a moment, the man paused to regard her strangely before he shrugged. “It got away anyway…odd thing. Let’s focus on getting you onboard, your highness. You’re absolutely soaked”

Eager to keep their attention away from the sea, she agreed. “Thank you very much! You were a life-saver…”

And they _had_ been, one way or another, for the both of them.

Turning her blue gaze to the dark waves as she was rowed to the mother vessel, the young woman could only hope her mermaid had found a similar sanctuary.

 

* * *

 

She was safe, Historia was safe…

At last satisfied with the distance she had placed between the boat and herself, Ymir rested, drifting as she caught her breath. She then turned her attention to her wound, a nasty gash in her side. The mermaid flinched when she attempted to place pressure on it; even the smallest movements seemed to aggravate it.

It just had to be in such an active area.

She was just glad everything was over. Maybe if she was lucky she could hide somewhere until she healed to some degree. But first she had to find some way to stop the almost heavy bleeding. The fact that it would surely attract predators was her biggest concern.

Yet she wouldn’t have the chance to remedy her situation. She wasn’t alone, having forgotten some very vital and hungry guests. And sure enough, she was startled by their presence.

Before her, several mermaids lurked, at least twice as many as before, and all of them eyed her with the desire to feast. The scent of blood in the water only excited them further. Ominously, they gathered around their tired and wounded prey as she stared back at them with terror, seemingly too frightened to move.

To their delight, she remembered her fins, feebly fleeing for her life, and they happily gave chase, a pack of death hot on her bloody trail that she would not escape.


	5. Grief and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ymir, Historia manages to make it back home unharmed, but she fears the mermaid wasn't so lucky. Guilt-ridden and grief-stricken, she promises her friends she will give herself three days. If she hears nothing of Ymir, she will be forced to move on, for both her sake and for that of the kingdom. Even still, it is a difficult matter to swallow.
> 
> Did Ymir really give her life to protect her?

What were they going to do with her?

Yet again, she had fallen into the grasp of mermaids and yet again she had been rescued, soaking wet and filled with stories. Only now, Connie knew they were true. Both he and Sasha had seen her ‘burgundy mermaid’ for themselves.

If only everyone else had shared the same experience. When the men they had sent after the princess managed to haul her aboard, they stated, she had almost immediately ran to the nearest side of the ship with such haste that they feared she intended to jump. She stayed put, but had desperately scanned the sea, murmuring anxiously about someone named ‘Ymir’ and how she had apparently been wounded.

Princess Historia had seemed to recovering from her ‘delusions’ so well, and now they had returned stronger than ever.

Sasha and Connie were just as concerned, though for a different reason. The name reported was unfamiliar to them, but they assumed it could belong to no one else but their friend’s mermaid. The fact that Historia had claimed her wounded was what truly tightened their stomachs with dread.

Just what had happened out there?

Connie’s attention was abruptly caught and he straightened on the couch, adjacent to the foot of the young woman’s bed. “Hey…she’s coming to,” he breathed, leaning forward slightly.

“Morning sleeping beauty!” Sasha chimed, at the sight of Historia sitting up with little energy.

The blonde took a while to respond, still in a daze. As a matter of fact, she was still in her clothes too, soaking the bed as well with little concern. Connie could hardly blame her. She virtually passed out as soon as she made it to her room. He felt for her maids however. They certainly would not be happy.

“Ah…Morning,” Historia managed, holding a hand to her head as though it ached, before pulling back her heavy covers and venturing out of bed.

No sooner than her feet touched the floor, however, something seemed to jolt in her. She snapped awake and her eyes widened. Her gaze was immediately drawn to her balcony door.

“Ymir!”

The princess said nothing more, for she was already hurrying across her room within moments. Startled, her friends jumped up and followed after her as she rushed outside, bewildered by her sudden outburst. The door was barged through and, within the second, she was already at the railing. Then, just like the sailors had relayed, she again stared out into the sea.

Something was definitely wrong. Despite the fact that a story had yet to be told, there were already many signs of the result, and they twisted Connie’s stomach with dread. He had feared Historia would be the one hurt, but not once did he consider her strange friend.

“What is it? What happened?” the huntress questioned with great worry.

Their friend didn’t seem to hear her at first. “Where is she? She should be here….” She muttered to herself, sounding on the brink of tears. “Where are you? Please…”

This time, Connie stepped in, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder; she was shaking. “Hey!” He spoke up, catching her attention. When she turned her head, wetness was indeed evident in her eyes. “Historia…what happened? We want to help. Please tell us what happened.”

Instead of inspiring an explanation, his questions only prompted her to fall silent. She stared off, seeming more overwhelmed than anything. Finally, she wandered a few steps away, hand once again to her golden head.

“So much, Connie….So much happened between us. It was amazing,” she declared, somewhat dazed. The small smile that had appeared on her face at the thought of their outing then disappeared and her expression grew troubled. “Then everything came crashing down. Suddenly, we were fleeing for our lives….”

Historia began trembling, looking ready to cry.

Sensing trouble a mile away, Sasha was quick to act and console her friend. She joined Connie at her side, rubbing her back in assurance. Her brown eyes grew soft and caring as she dropped her voice to a soothing pitch.

“Hey….don’t cry. I know it must have been a horrible experience, but you’re alright now, right?” the huntress comforted. “Why don’t you tell us what happened, from the beginning? That’s the only way Connie and I can help you.”

For a few moments, the smaller girl only sniffled. Eventually, they received a nod of agreement, much to their relief. Gingerly, they allowed Historia to shuffle away, towards the stone bench that occupied her balcony, and followed suit as she took a seat.

Again, she was slow to speak, staring down at her folded hands in her lap. “…I was the one who convinced her to take us out. But, as much trouble as we ran into, I find it hard to regret it,” she began, almost as if having a grim dream. “…We spoke, learned about each other, and grew well acquainted.”

Without warning, she raised her head and looked out before her intensely. “We were right. She is not normal, far from it. Something happened to her, and whatever it was started when I saw her that night.”

Connie had dared to believe this ordeal couldn’t possibly reach another level of weirdness. How wrong he was. Nonetheless, he was intrigued now more than ever, realizing that Historia’s mermaid had indeed been an anomaly that had the potential to bring greater understanding about her kind.

It almost made his nonexistent hair stand on end.

Looking across the bench, he could see that Sasha had similar feeling towards this, her eyes bright with excitement. It was a well-known fact, after all, that great minds thought alike. He did not doubt it for a second when it came to the two of them. At that thought, he had to hide his cheeky grin and force himself to pay attention.

“So…is she still dangerous?” the brunette inquired with caution, as if the answer to her question itself would bite.

Historia’s blue eyes caught hers sharply. “Harmless. She’s practically harmless towards humans. She has no more interest in them,” she informed without hesitation or doubt. “In fact, we were right, again. She was fearful of the two of you. The only human she trusts so far is me.”

Connie tilted his head. “She is a weird one,” he blurted out.

“Connie!” Sasha hissed, wary for Historia’s feelings.

To their surprise, the princess hardly flinched. “She is and she knows it. Everything she encounters knows it. The fish, the dolphins, other mermaids….—“

He could hardly believe his ears.

“Did you say…dolphins?”

The conversation paused, almost out of instinct. Everyone knew once something grabbed his interest, he would not let it go easily. He was just too curious and enthusiastic.

Fondly, Historia gave her shaven-headed friend a look. “Yes, Connie. I said dolphins. And they almost bit me.”

Again, he questioned himself if he had heard right and gaped at her. “They…tried to bite you?” he repeated as if he had witnessed a betrayal. “You must have spooked them or something…I refuse to believe—“

“They were after Ymir, not me,” she corrected with amusement. “They thought she was going to eat me…you know, like a normal mermaid. They calmed down though, when they realized she wasn’t hostile, and let me pet them.”

Historia had to stop playing with his emotions like this. First, she told them she had encountered his favorite sea creature, then that they almost bitten her, and now that she was able to pet them. How he wished now that he had gone with them, despite both his lack of a boat and Ymir’s wariness.

More focused on graver matters, Sasha interrupted his sulking, her sharp mind recognizing the red flag the princess had spoken. “Wait…you also mentioned other mermaids. I’m going to go out on a limb here and say _that_ meeting wasn’t very hospitable.”

Connie flinched internally. The huntress just had to go there. As much as he longed to hear of what had transpired out there, in the middle of the ocean, he wasn’t so eager to pull Historia’s spirit back down. Yet, as a huntress, she took wild encounters quite seriously, especially when it involved deadly apex predators.

As expected, the change of subject caused a miserable change in mood. It darkened the young woman’s blue eyes as they turned downcast. Though, despite the pain it brought up, she appeared determined to face it this time.

“…It wasn’t,” the blonde confirmed stiffly, trying to control her breathing. “I don’t know how long they stalked us but when they confronted us, escape looked…hopeless. Ymir fought them off the best she could yet, in the end, all we could do…was run…and hide. Or at least try to.”

Her grim tale left only a heavy silence in its wake, with the crashing waves below as the only thing spared. Even the air seemed to cool, in the face of Historia’s words, despite the fact that it was almost mid afternoon. They had expected bad, but it sounded like it had been worse than they had dared imagine.

“…H-how’d you escape?” Connie pressed nervously, willing his voice not to waver with dread.

“She hid me in the air pocket of an underwater cave,” was Historia’s quiet answer, and her voice grew tenser as she went on. “Then…she left to lure them away…I was so cold…and scared. I feared that those fiends would…I…I didn’t want her to be killed…because of me. But I was helpless to do anything to help her.”

His heart ached for her, for the both of them. Then guilt joined in. He had doubted Ymir’s trustworthiness, and she had done nothing but keep her human charge safe. There was even a chance, he realized, that the mermaid had gone so far as giving her life to do so.

Connie was almost too uneasy to hear the rest; after all, even Historia herself wasn’t certain of Ymir’s fate.

Across from him, however, Sasha was the opposite, virtually on the edge of her seat with anxious concern. “Did she come back for you? Was she hurt?”

Just as surprised by her eagerness as him, the blonde’s head jerked up, her solemn gaze meeting the brunette’s before it slid away. “….She did, thanks to that ship. Ymir told me it had scared the others off, that she had to take me to it…”

A secret sense of pride filled him. Sasha and him had saved the day, err night, with their quick thinking. They may have no predicted such a situation when they ran to the sailors for help, but it counted all the same.

“I guess it’s a good thing Sash and I sent it then.”

He had expected a response of wide, adoring eyes and words of gratitude, but what he received paled in comparison. In fact, it quickly drove much of any positivity he had recovered right out of him. He was even left wondering if they had caused more harm than good.

“I should’ve known…” Historia muttered darkly. “…I mean…you saved us…but…at the same time…”

The foreboding manner in which the princess trailed off made the hair on the back of Connie’s neck stand on end. “What? But what?” he urged anxiously, fearing something dreadful.

This time, she hesitated to continue as she stared down at her slight hands somberly. “…She…They wounded her. They…mistook her as a threat…and shot her…with a harpoon…”

A hand flew to Sasha’s mouth with a horrified gasp. “Oh my god.”

“The…the force of it…knocked me out of her arms….I heard her scream…Her blood…stained the water…There seemed so much…” the young woman recalled tearfully, hand to her own mouth as though to force down a sob. “…I called for her, cried for her…I…I knew she was hurt…Yet…Ymir returned to me…despite her wound. She was in so much pain. I could hear it in her voice…I pleaded for her to escape but…she refused. She refused to leave me…until I was safe.”

Her friends expected her to break down crying at any moment, and didn’t blame her in the slightest.

She almost did, “I was pulled onboard and she fled. But…that’s…that was the last I saw of her. I don’t know how horribly she was wounded, but it was bad enough, I know…to be quite near fatal…” as her tale drew to a melancholic close. “And all because of me…I made her promise me that we would see each other again…But…”

Historia looked up then, eyes shining with wetness, distraught. “Oh, Connie, Sasha…What…what could have happened to her? I fear so much for her…I…I feel my heart breaking…” she asked desperately, filled with sorrow. “…I loved her…I know that now…I didn’t know why I kissed her then…but now it may be too late. I loved her…”

Harder hitting than even Ymir’s certain death, Historia’s confession was like a bucket of icy water over his head, both unexpected and shocking. It made his heart hurt all the more. This wasn’t just a matter of strange friendship anymore, but of love.

“Oh honey…” Sasha cooed, expression wrought with similar heart ache, as she tenderly brushed the blonde’s now damp cheek. She then pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Historia clung to her friend like a lost child.

“Please…Please tell me she’ll be alright, that she’ll come back…”

Just as eager to hear such assurance, Connie waited, yet what he heard was not what either he or the princess had wanted.

“I’m afraid I can’t…” Instead, the huntress pushed her back to hold her by her small shoulders. Her eyes were bright with grim pity. “I can’t lie to you like that. I know the wild all too well, and it is cruel and merciless.

Connie was nearly aghast at her. Historia was in great distress. She needed lies if that’s what would save her from despair.

“Sasha! Don’t say that!”

The look the huntress shot him was sharp and startling. “And why not? I’m not going to give her false hope…no matter how much I may want to, only to risk her being twice as crushed when Ymir never returns,” she argued bluntly.

Historia slumped where she sat with grief, hand once again to her mouth. “…It’s all my fault. I killed her. I should’ve listened to her.” Only this time, several tears rolled freely down her face. “Ymir, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.”

Alright…screw Sasha’s dose of reality. The princess was on the verge of downright sobbing. There was no wrong in conjuring a little light at the end of the tunnel. It kept people going.

Determined to brighten up the situation, Connie stood up hastily. “Sash may have some point, but that doesn’t mean everything is hopeless!” he insisted, drawing his friend’s attention. “Ymir is strong, right, and resourceful? She’ll find a way; I know she will!”

Unimpressed, the brunette sighed, downed by her own outlook. “If you say so, but we can’t wait forever,” before she turned her attention to the blonde beside her; her voice became gentle. “Okay, Historia? I want to see our dear mermaid again too, but…as you hope for the best, you also must brace yourself for the worst.”

A tense silence followed as the young woman between them considered what both had offered. From across the pale stone bench, Connie and Sasha exchanged glances. They realized that this was one of the first times they had ever disagreed so strongly, but knew deep down the other meant well.

“I have decided,” Historia declared. No more tears slicked her cheeks, but her face was solemn. “I’ll wait three days. Past the third night, if there has been no promising sign of her whatsoever, I’ll have no choice but to accept her fate…and move on. Ymir would’ve wanted it too.”

Both her friends found themselves smiling in the face of her answer, unable to help but admire her inner strength.

“You’ll make a fair queen someday…”

“Not if she keeps this nonsense up.”

A deep, irate voice barged its way into their conversation as a dark man approached. His movement hinted regality while his expression was stern yet knowing. He radiated a charisma only a king could harness.

“Father!”

The girls scrambled to their feet in a hurry. Next to them, Connie straightened up as much as he could. The warm, friendly atmosphere they had crafted was no more, replaced by his looming authority.

“Your majesty! It’s…it’s such a pleasure.”

“Leave us. I wish to speak to my daughter, alone,” King Reiss ordered, interrupting Connie without a second thought.

Connie and Sasha didn’t dare argue.

 

* * *

 

“This can’t continue. I hope you know that.”

Before her father, it was easy for Historia to feel small, even smaller than she already was. Yet, he was far from cruel. She knew in her heart that he cared for her and worried, but there were times when something about him felt…off.

The princess knew all too well what he spoke of and averted her gaze with some shame. She didn’t respond, especially with her prior conversation with her friends so fresh in her mind. If she allowed him to hear her heart, he would surely be furious.

The king’s eyes softened and he urged his daughter to regard him. “Look at you, Historia. Have you been crying?” he inquired, tilting his head slightly as he deducted the cause. “Is it those delusions again, that mermaid of yours?”

“Ymir is not a delusion,” Historia protested before she could stop herself, more protective of her existence than ever.

Her beloved sea creature was real; nothing could convince her otherwise now.

His smile faded into a more troubled expression and she found herself regretting her outburst. “Do you hear yourself, child? The whole kingdom sure does, and the lands beyond it. You are cursing our name, our household, with your nonsense,” he scolded darkly. “And at the worst of time. You are coming of age soon and everyone expects you to marry, hopefully to someone you meet at the coming ball.”

Shock rippled through her. How could she have forgotten? More importantly, how was she going to break the news that, technically, she had already chosen the one she wanted, and that someone wasn’t even human?

She’s human enough, Historia corrected herself with sentimentality.

Unfortunately, her father’s eyes were sharp. “Do you understand, Historia? Do not disappoint me. Forget that…mermaid and find yourself a husband,” he urged sharply, his voice holding noticeable power before it grew softer with pride. “Make me proud. I know you can. Find love and we’ll finally chose the lucky fish for our pool to celebrate.”

That made the young woman’s eyes glow with delight. Their pool was a beautiful one, down in the lower levels of the castle that was built into the cliff, but it had yet to find a worthy occupant. It even had an underwater gate that offered an intimate view of the sea, for both human and fish. It would no doubt become an awe-inspiring addition to their home.

But what he was asking for in exchanged placed her in a personal dilemma. There was no earthy way she could ever forget Ymir. And could she really love another? Despite the unlikelihood of her return and the puzzle of their inter-species relationship, her heart refused to let her go; after loving a mermaid, normal felt mundane.

Three days, she reminded herself.

 

* * *

 

The river surged with energy, wielding a rushing current that hurried for the sea. From where she rested on its bank, its power was no more than a distant sound of running water. Whether due to distance or her sheer exhaustion, she couldn’t tell and didn’t care.

All that mattered was that she had finally found tranquility, half-beached in the more peaceful shallow water that hugged her side of the river.

Desperation had driven Ymir here, inland and closer to the threat of man than ever. Here, her wicked brethren would not follow. As ravenous as they were, none of them dared leave the ocean.

For her kind, this place was solely for the dying, for only they would tempt their prey’s wrath with nothing else to lose but their fading life.

The mermaid was grateful for this sanctuary. She had been pursued for hours, with only brief instances of evading their fury, while they wasted no opportunity to attempt to bring her down, snapping and clawing at her lanky fin whenever they could; bite and scratch marks were evident, adding to her already dire injury at her side,

Now, all that chaos had been left belong, along with any familiarity of home. The first difference she noticed was that, while her world was deep blue, this world, Historia’s world, was a vivid green. She could no longer smell the salt of the sea or hear the screams of the gulls. Those had been replaced, by a more earthy scent and the delicate chirping song of the land birds that fluttered through the trees.

However, Ymir embraced these alien aspects, finding the sounds of the forest, along with the instinctive sway of her lightly battered tail, as soothing as a lullaby. She was already so tired and her great blood loss weakened her to the core, leaving her more than ready to just drift away amongst this foreign harmony. Only Historia’s promise kept her from surrendering completely.

Oh, how she longed to see her again, even if it was one last time, but the dying creature knew that desire was nothing but a fantasy now. She was done fighting. She had no more strength or will to give. The only thing that gave her peace, on her muddy deathbed, was the certainty of Historia’s safety, and that was enough for her.

Resigning herself, Ymir listened to the world around her as she waited patiently for the last of her life to leave her.

The birds abruptly fell silent and the sounds of footsteps reached her, as they crunched over the grass. A human, the mermaid identified. She should’ve known.

A gun being cocked over her head was another surprise, as well as the boot nudging her shoulder.

“Hey, beast. Just what do you think you’re doing here?” a man’s voice demanded with an underlying growl.

Only then did Ymir stir. Forlorn and feeble, she lifted her head to regard her company with a dim, weary gaze. The human looking back at her was short, as far as she knew, and glared from under his dark bangs with cold, grey eyes. He was obviously no fan of mermaids.

She sighed heavily and settled back down. It seemed like death had come to her. So be it.

“Levi? What is that?”

But fate had more tricks up its sleeve.

 

* * *

 

Her big day was approaching. She could feel it in the air, a sparking of excitement that inhabited the whole of the castle and its staff. Everyone was ecstatic to have their beloved princess at last find her prince and become a woman.

Everyone save for her.

A huff of hot air and a soft nicker in her ears reminded her of the guest in her lap. Out by the stables, Historia was acquainting herself with a new filly, wobbly-legged and chestnut brown. The critter had been quick to take to her, as most animals did, and nuzzled at her shoulder affectionately.

This was where she _preferred_ to spend her time, away from the courts, away from those who expected her to be perfect and glorious. Even her father, her only family, was among them. Beneath the doting and protective shell of a parent lurked a more sinister part of him, one that desired nothing more than for her to do almost whatever it took to bring him power and wealth.

The princess supposed she couldn’t blame him, but wished it didn’t have to be her.

"Hey, Historia!"

She lifted her head. Dozen of yards away, she spotted her friends on horseback, armed with slender bows. They were no doubt about to partake in a hunt, as was their duty. In good spirits and confident in their skill, the duo grinned at her and the spindly creature.

Glad to see them doing what they loved, Historia smiled at them brightly and waved. “Good afternoon! Good luck! Be safe!”

Connie saluted while Sasha nodded before they whipped the reins of their steads . With a pair of thudding hoof beats, they galloped away to vanish into the forest that grew just beyond the castle grounds. The blonde had little doubt that they would return home victorious.

Feeling fairly content with the peace of the morning, she smiled to herself. Though she knew all too well that it could be shattered at any moment, thanks to their guests. Several lords and princes were already visiting, not only to conduct business but also to make early attempts to catch her attention. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time until her hiding place was discovered.

Historia sighed, petting the filly’s head. “I don’t want to marry anyone, or at least not like this,” she admitted miserably. “I don’t want to be stuck with a person I married for the sake of politics. What about _my_ sake?”

Again. the long-legged beast nuzzled her, as if sensing her distress. It whinnied quietly as it butted its head against her cheek. She giggled, even as the pony’s small hooves scrapped her legs as it clambered about her lap, and hugged its graceful neck.

This was why she was more of an animal person than a people person. They didn’t judge or scheme, lie or hate; they hardly knew any sins of man. In fact, she considered them quite close to being pure of heart. She wondered if that’s why she fell for Ymir, who was still just as much beast as she was human.

If only she could marry the mermaid; her slyness would make her a fine queen.

Falling somber, she frowned deeply as she calmed the wily horse. The princess didn’t even know if she was still alive. On top of that, she had promised she would attempt to move on after the third night.

It was halfway through the second day…

"Uh, excuse me?" a timid male voice spoke up suddenly, startling both woman and filly. "Are you Princess Historia?"

Great, a suitor…

The ‘suitor’ in question was a quite tall fellow with black hair and gentle green eyes. His attire was clearly of nobility, but only to a surprisingly modest degree. Accordingly, both his appearance and clothing hinted his personality and she relaxed, sensing an unmistakable gentleman.

However, squirming in her arms, the filly demanded her attention, uneasy with the stranger’s presence. Desperate to calm it and prevent any injury to herself, she scrambled hastily to her feet, holding the youngster. Unfortunately, being up in the air only served to frighten it more.

"Easy now!" she urged, easing the creature to the ground. It took off in a heartbeat, racing for its mother in the pasture, and she sighed in relief. "Such a silly tyke."

The young man in her company seemed bewildered. “Oh…did I scare them? I’m really sorry about that,” he apologized. He then appeared to remember that he had yet to introduce himself and corrected it. “Oh! I almost forgot…I’m Bertholdt Fubar, of Southeast Maria.”

That caught her intrigue. “Southeast Maria? That’s so far away…” she murmured with some disbelief. “…Is it true your country is having difficulties? What are you doing here, if I may ask?”

The lanky prince rubbed the back of his head. “Well, yes, but I don’t rule alone. Reiner and Annie are still back home,” Bertholdt explained. “And we’re all hard at work for the sake of our people.”

"All three of you rule? Are you siblings?"

"About that…" he began with some sheepishness, almost as if he couldn’t quite explain, or as if it was a secret he couldn’t say. "We’re…not related and…none of us holds more power than the others. Reiner, Annie, and I assumed the throne together."

The prince was starting to sound a little on the strange side, but she couldn’t help but listen further.

"However…we agreed that whoever first married would become the main ruler."

That last statement set off an alarm bell in her head. Was this prince charming really just here to woo himself a bride and gain a leg up over the others? Maybe appearances really were deceiving.

She steeled herself, preparing for anything. “Is that why you’re here? You never told me why…”

Her question caught the other off-guard. “A-ah…No, of course not. Honestly…I’ve…had my sights on Annie,” but he was quick to recover, though he blushed and fidgeted through his own confession. “I came because…well…Reiner can be boisterous and Annie’s truthfully a bit cold. We thought I was the best to….discuss your mermaid with you…”

The princess certainly hadn’t expected that. In fact, she had hoped with intensity that none of the nobility would bring it up, at least before the day after tomorrow. Surely, Bertholdt meant to mock her. No one else believed her, so why would he?

The cheer and warmth drained from her. “…Why? You’re probably no different from everyone else who thinks she isn’t real,” she accused, heart already hurting. She then found herself fighting tears she hadn’t felt coming. “She’s probably dead now anyway. Our sailors mistook her for one of the others. They severely wounded her and she was only trying to protect me…”

She had vowed to resist speaking of Ymir in front of anyone else, but the pain and frustration was all too fresh.

Though it turned out the young man was full of surprises. The first of them was the supportive hand on her shoulder. The matching sympatric expression was the second, and all its sincerity.

The third?

“Do not despair for her.”

“Huh?”

Bertholdt’s green eyes were nearly intense, but held such sadness. “You rescued her from the sea and freed her heart from its clutches, for fate is stronger than its curse,” he praised, though she hardly understood what for, “If she has perished, I offer my sincerest comfort, but take heart. Your mermaid died knowing love once more.”

Since when did the timid prince turn into a poet?

Historia struggled to process his ominous words but, somehow, calm fell over her, a sense of comfort. Abruptly, she had a creeping feeling that the person she was speaking with was no ordinary man. Did he know about the mystery behind Ymir’s change?

“W-what do you mean? What do you know?” the princess questioned urgently, grasping breathlessly for priceless information.

As quickly as it had occurred, his demeanor reverted back, as if he only now realized the strangeness of what he had uttered. He yanked his hand away like it had been burnt and gaze, now full of nerves, widened. He stepped back and she wondered if he longed to flee.

“O-oh dear…I’m sorry. In my sympathy…I’ve already said too much. I must go. A thousand apologies.”

Sure enough, the prince of Southeast Maria turned to make a hasty exit.

Bewildered, the blonde attempted after the timid noble, “No, wait! Please!” but he was gone, perhaps taking any chance of solving this enigma along with him.

 

* * *

 

No matter how much of a woman of the hunt she was, she had hoped with all her heart not to have to witness this night. Even the wind seemed to share the same sentiment, bringing an extra bite of cold with it as the orange sun set against a mixed masterpiece of indigo and red. Before her, standing against everything, Historia was a grim figure in a fluttering pink skirt.

“She’s still not here…” the blonde muttered with a worrying lack of emotion. “….Ymir.”

Sasha watched as Connie lifted an uncertain hand to comfort the already grief-stricken woman. All three of them had discussed this happening, but they knew nothing of how to handle it. All they could hope for was for the princess’s heart to remain in one piece, but they knew that was too much to ask for.

“Historia…”

Before the boy could even touch her shoulder, she straightened and moved away without warning. “I refuse…” Abruptly, she hurried back inside. “I refuse to give up on her. She can’t be…”

"Hey! Historia, come back!" Connie called, running after her.

Just as alarmed, Sasha was close at his heels. She feared that their friend would become mad with both denial and grief as they followed her out of the castle. Though she soon realized what her destination was and relaxed.

"Let her go, Connie."

Her partner-in-crime glanced at her in surprise and some disbelief. “What?” was his sharp reply.

The brunette caught his eyes firmly. “Let her go. She’s checking the beach for her. That’s where Ymir came for her last time…”

"But Ymir won’t be—"

"I know…"

When they again found the princess, she was sitting amongst the sand, her skirt spread around her. Her blue gaze was trained on the waves, though the expression was now forlorn. It was obvious that she was now beginning to come to terms with this grim reality.

The hunters approached her delicately, unsure of how she would react. They hardly even knew what to say. Historia had become enchanted by a creature most could hardly even dream of, and tried her best to hold her head up high despite potentially, in her own words, killing her. The concept of moving on, on the other hand, was only easy to speak of.

"…She’s gone…isn’t she?" the young woman murmured numbly; Sasha detected wetness shining on her cheeks.

Gingerly, she settled next to her. “…I’m sorry, honey. This…this is just how the wild works. The wounded are…weeded out no matter how noble…”

"I know…" she replied quietly, pain building in her voice. "I know…If only I had never gone after her…Ymir would still be alive…"

Soothingly, the huntress cooed to the tearful princess and rubbed comforting circles into her back. “Shh…You only loved her. There is nothing wrong in that.”

Both women were quiet after that, as they stared, deep in thought, at the ebb and flow of the waves.

"Hey!" Connie yelled as he ran for them, something in his hand. "A messenger brought a letter!"

He stopped when he reached them, chest heaving slightly, and held out the parchment, a small grin on his lips. “It’s for Historia. He said it was important.”

Bewildered and seemingly curious, the small blonde took it with some caution. She turned it over in her hands, analyzing it. She then looked to them, uncertain.

"Go on…" Sasha encouraged.

With deft, careful movements, she broke the tie and unrolled the message with a crisp rustling of paper. She then righted and adjusted the letter, holding it up to read it. There was a silence, tense and ominous. Then Historia paled.

"Oh my god…"


	6. The Mermaid's Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's fate is revealed. Meanwhile, the mermaid fights a battle between her head and her heart.

_Dear Princess Historia,_

_You may not know of a researcher such as myself, but it’s an honor to contact you. However, I’ll cut to the chase. After all, I have information you must be dying to hear (perhaps a bad choice of words)._

_We have your fish and she’s alive. We found her beached on the riverbank by our cottage, much to our surprise. Like with anyone else’s initial reaction to such a creature, my partner was far from welcoming. That was until she spoke and spoke of you. It was then that we realized just who she was and became determined to help any way we could._

_Unfortunately, not all of this news is good news. She must have gone through something terrible for she was barely alive, when we discovered her, and hardly had the will to even move. We will try our best to nurse her back to health, but I’m afraid her fate is uncertain; death calls for her and she is so very tired._

_Yet, you do as well. You drive her to live. Just the mention of you, dear princess, was enough to bring strength back to her. She longs to see you again. I can see you two have something special, but I know I have no right to pry._

_No matter what may come to pass, please know I will bring you the result myself. Until then, I wish you the best….angelfish._

_Sincerely,_

_Hanji Zoe_

 

* * *

"Are you sure she’ll be alright?"

Levi gazed down at his bispectled partner. She was already in her night clothes, resting her head on her arms as she laid on her stomach, and was snug under the light covers. Her expression, on the other hand, was filled with worry.

He reached down to fluff her brown hair without a smile. “She was fine last night, wasn’t she?” he reasoned, though he understood her concern, before crawling into bed next to her. “Ymir can take care of herself.”

The man blew out the candle on their nightstand and began to settle down.

A few seconds passed before Hanji objected anxiously, turning her head to gaze at him. “But…she’s wounded. There’s no telling what’s around here.”

He sighed, hardly able to resist those sharp brown eyes. “She’ll be fine. I’ll take care of anything that may happen. Now go to sleep…” he assured with some fond annoyance, plucking her glasses off her nose and placing them on the table, before planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

Sensing she was mostly convinced, he situated himself, finding a comfortable position. However, he had hardly made himself at home on his side before the scientist piped up one last time behind him. She was so lucky he loved her.

"You promise? Even though you thought me crazy for ‘wasting my time’ on her?"

The things this woman brought up, and at such times…

"Yes, I promise. She is no longer a lost cause in my opinion. It seems she is just as stubborn as you," Levi stated. voice level with lack of energy. "Besides…you’ve practically adopted her by now. Don’t think I can’t tell. Just remember she has a princess to return to."

He felt her squirm excitedly beside him, and clutch at the blanket. “I know! I can’t wait! They’ll be happy together.”

The dark man chuckled, though with a touch of grimness, unable to stay cheery for long; he had seen too much. “Hopefully in one piece…”

No sooner than he had uttered those words, he feared he would regret it. Hanji, to his surprise, said nothing more. Her heavy breathing soon offered an explanation. She had heard nothing.

Leave it to Hanji to excite herself to exhaustion.

Finally finding peace, he was more than ready for rest himself. He paused, though, to cast a watchful gaze out the window. Just beyond the green surrounding their home, a dark creature snoozed away on the riverbank, untroubled. That sight calmed the last of his nerves.

His ladies were safe.

But not for long…

A commotion roused him from a deep sleep several hours later. The fisherman glanced around, half-asleep and confused. Whatever had awakened him had not been enough to disturb Hanji, who still slept soundly next to him, though he had yet to pinpoint what exactly it had been.

Unearthly hissing reached his ears and the occasional sound of aggravated splashing. They drew his attention sharply, and hinted the culprit, leading him to the window. Dazed, he blinked the sleepiness from his eyes as he peered into the night.

"Damn it, Ymir. Why is she even up?"

His gray eyes were widening even before the question fully left his mouth.

Illuminated in the moonlight was the mermaid, awake and on the defensive, tail raised and swishing in a natural bluff. Also shown was the stare down she was locked in, with a shaggy lone wolf. It had come for an easy meal, perhaps smelling her blood, but Ymir still had fight in her.

The canine sprang for her without warning, dripping jaws eager for something to rip into. Levi’s heart almost jumped into his throat, fearing the worst, as he watched, too bewildered to move. Yet, its target was far from defenseless. It learned that well when her mighty fin struck it with impressive strength, sending it tumbling back and away from the riverbank.

"That’s our girl!" he found himself whispering.

If there was one thing he admired about her, it was her fighting spirit.

His smile vanished quickly, however, when the predator rose to its paws, battered but not beaten. Its prey, on the other hand, had obviously poured everything into that last blow out of desperation to end the hunt. Still so early in her recuperation, Ymir was in no condition to be fighting and that was as clear as the look of strain on her face and her drooping tail.

If he didn’t act now, the river would be dyed crimson with their mermaid’s blood. He knew one thing for certain though. It had chosen the wrong sea creature to fuck with.

"Hold on!" Levi hissed under his breath as he snatched his rifle. "I’m coming!"

Hurrying outside, he stepped out into the warm night. The first thing he saw was the wolf, black as coal, attempting to pounce its weakened prey. It managed to push her, rolling, towards the deeper water before it was fended off by a swipe of her claws and a savage hiss.

But, now trapped in an awkward position and worn out, she was the picture of vurnerability and her hunter knew it, stalking her from the shallows, preparing for the kill, while she watched with grudging terror.

"Not tonight…" the man vowed, bringing up his gun and aiming with speed.

He fired just as the beast rushed for the mermaid, sending a thunderous sound echoing throughout the quiet forest. Hit, it yelped, in both pain and shock, and stumbled. It had hardly limped a few steps before it was whirling back around to beat a hasty retreat, tail between its legs.

Levi leered after it. “That’s what I thought! Come back if you want another bullet in your ass!”

His eyes softened once he regarded his frazzled charge, who had yet to catch her breath; she seemed surprised by his heroics. “You alright? No bleeding? We can’t afford your wound reopening.”

"I’m…I’m alright…Thank you; you saved me."

He shrugged, trying to dismiss it as nothing special, and went to her, ready to tend to his wounded guest. “Didn’t Hanji tell you? We humans look after our own.”

A look of sentimentality came to the mermaid, as well as disbelief. She had never known such things as ‘friends’ or ‘family’, and they were new concepts to her. But here he and Hanji were, taking care of her, a mermaid, man’s mortal enemy, as though they already saw her as human.

The cottage door flung open. “What was that! Levi, what on earth? You better not have dared…shoot…her…” and out came a panicked Hanji, complete with flashbacks of his prior desire to put their uninvited guest out of her misery. Her brown eyes then fell on the pair in the river, both unharmed, and dumbfounded relief washed over her. “W-what happened? Is she alright? Why is she out there? You know she can’t swim yet.”

"Relax. It was just a wolf."

The scientist was before them in seconds, fueled by intense worry. “Just a wolf! She could’ve been killed! I told you there’s no telling what’s out there!” she exclaimed, fussing over Ymir like a mother hen.

Levi only smirked slyly. “And I said I’d handle it. I believe I’ve managed that well enough. I’m pretty sure that wolf won’t be sitting down for a while.”

Realizing he had indeed kept his word, Hanji sighed, settling her hands on her hips. and shook her head as though mildly amazed. Her gaze then traveled, from her partner to her charge, and rested on the latter. She knelt down to her level, having long since stopped caring how wet she got; she found this too rewarding.

"Are you alright? Do you need help getting back?"

Ymir nodded. That was all her caretaker needed. Soon enough, she startled the mermaid by scooping her up. The creature hastily clung to the human, amber eyes like saucers as she eyed the distance now beneath her; the slighter end of her tail brushed the water. Levi himself had not expected that either but was impressed; many mermaids were no light weights.

"Miss Hanji…?" Ymir squeaked in uncertainty as she was carried across the few feet she had strayed.

"No worries! I won’t drop you," Hanji assured with a grin, though she stepped past the riverbank.

Her partner was on her in an instant. “No, Hanji. We can’t keep Ymir inside with us. Put her back,” he chided with discreet amusement.

"Darn it…"

"Can I be put down now? Please?"

 

* * *

 

The next morning, it was business as usual, at least since Ymir had turned up on their doorstep.

Levi had already left, though the sun had only been up for an hour, to fish for sustenance for the mermaid. She remembered how, just yesterday morning, he had been so bitter about sharing his catch, but now he was working on one just for their recovering guest. How quickly the unusual creature was swimming her way into her hearts.

Hanji sighed contently.

"Is something wrong?"

Concerned, her patient lifted her dark head from her arms to gaze over at her, as she changed the bandages about her waist. So into her work, the scientist was caught off-guard by her question. However, she simply beamed at her warmly, so pleased with both her company and her progress.

To think they had doubted she would even last that first night.

"Not at all. I’m just happy. You’re doing so well," the woman explained cheerily, brown eyes bright behind her thin glasses. "Why…I bet you’ll be swimming again in no time."

"You think so?"

How she adored Ymir. She was a living, breathing, talking mystery and so full of innocent curiosity. Sure, she knew well of the dark side of the sea but, when it came to human society…It was all a big puzzle to her, but one she was determined to figure out.

Maybe she even planned to craft a bridge between their kind, though it was a very risky magic…

Tying one last firm knot, Hanji reached for her notebook, ready to continue their lessons. “Now…shall we move on?”

Ever since yesterday afternoon, she and the mermaid had engaged in a meeting of minds, and her guest wasn’t the only one learning. She had also inquired about her relationship with the princess and sought details about her fantastic transformation. Yet, they hadn’t gotten very far, underestimating Ymir’s deep weariness.

Growing stronger with each day and night, however, the sea creature now had little trouble agreeing eagerly. “I would very much like it if we did. Can we go over…what was it again…?”

Hanji jumped in, remembering well. “Human monarchy—what Historia is a part of.”

Quietly, the mermaid nodded once, ready to listen, to understand. In the shallow water, the constant swaying of her burgundy tail picked up in interest. The brightness of her inhuman eyes only further communicated her enthusiasm.

The scientist had to dissuade herself from the distraction of capturing her curiosity with pen and paper. The creature’s attentive posture, however, was too inviting not to sketch, and her hand virtually moved out of reflex. It would be her latest addition to her growing collection of analytical illustrations.

Hanji couldn’t wait to offer these to Princess Historia.

"When it comes down to it…monarchy is when a population is overseen and well…controlled by single individual, namely Historia’s father in this case, Rod Reiss. The power is passed from generation to generation, through the bloodline," she explained with thoughtful exactness as she worked. "When they, the king or queen, can no longer rule, their first born, the prince or princess, will take their place, and inherit the throne."

Perplexity flickered through Ymir. “…Why do humans allow others to run their lives? Surely at least some must be strong enough to achieve rightful domination….”

Now it was her turn to be left bewildered. It was so simple to overlook the mermaid’s more primal nature and outlook. Then again, this was why they were having this discussion in the first place. The mermaid needed help adapting to her potential new life, and she had come to just the right woman.

She had even brought her up to speed on human romance, and more gingerly so on courtship. The sea creature was a fast learner, amazingly so. She just needed a nudge in the right direction.

In fact, it made the researcher wonder…

"Normally, that would make sense and, yes, it used to be like that for us, long ago. However, we began leaning towards peace and structure," Hanji reasoned patiently. "Though being under someone’s reign can be frustrating at points, for the most part it works out. And we can always overthrow them and choose a new leader. It’s more about wisdom and charisma than strength now."

The other appeared to gain at least some understanding. “I see…” she muttered. “…These ‘rulers’…are allowed mates, no? Or can only one truly ‘possess the throne’?”

The opportunity to suggest the mermaid’s courting of the princess was almost too perfect to bear. “Oh, of course! A king and queen is far from uncommon. In fact, it is practically expected that a prince or princess marry, often into other royal families to cement peaceful relations.” She paused, preparing to play her cards just right. “Historia is actually at that point. She is supposed to choose a partner within a week or so. But there is no rule that that person, that being, has to be of noble blood, especially…if she marries for love instead.”

"…You are referring to me, are you not?"

Ymir was a sly one indeed. On the other hand, however, she lacked the sheer interest she had been hoping for. In its place, uncertainty reigned.

"Well…yes. I thought you loved her. Is there something wrong?"

As if in shame, she averted her amber eyes. “I do…more than anything. We are meant to be something…special, and…I would do anything for her, anything to keep those blue eyes sparkling…” she admitted; sadness crept through her voice, regret. “But…I fear…she will not be safe with me. I’ve…brought her so much trouble and pain. Her whole life, her position of power, lies on the brink because she met me.”

The mermaid’s true feelings of apprehension were unexpected, to say the least. Though, as much as she hated to vouch for the lovers to remain apart in any manner, she saw her point. But what was more troubling was the fact that she knew all of this in the first place.

"…Who told you? Was it Levi?" Hanji questioned with hesitation. "N-no…it doesn’t matter. We knew the truth as soon as we heard you speak; others will too. They will understand if you just…"

Yet Ymir only stayed in bleak spirits. “I’m a mermaid. No matter what form I take, they will never accept or trust me. They’ll only see a beast masquerading as one of them.”

Disheartened, her keeper fell quiet. “…They don’t have to know…”

The creature scoffed without cheer. “They will. Do you really think I’ll blend in?”

Her heart hurt for her charge. She had been so excited for the two of them, but now she feared their reunion was nothing but a foolish dream. There was truth in her words after all, bitter truth.

Her pen had long since stopped; she gripped it tightly.

"…You spoke of becoming human. Does that mean…you’ve considered the 'Amulet of Nereid'?" she pressed with faint hope, struggling to remain optimistic. "…You want to go, don’t you? Your heart longs for her. You can’t…you can’t just abandon her."

Ymir shot her a sharp, tormented glance, obviously beyond torn. “Last time I listened to my heart, I almost landed the both of us as fish food…” she remarked darkly. Then her voice cracked with rawer emotion. “…I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose her, but…how can I be so sure…that I’m truly the best for her?”

By now, Hanji could feel tears begging to fall. She placed her notebook to one side to stroke the mermaid’s cool cheek tenderly. Levi had been right. This creature had become like a daughter to her and, more than anything, she just wanted to see her happy.

In response, the other touched the back of her hand with her own, clawed but meek. “…Hanji…what do I do? I feel lost.”

"…Only fate knows, darling," the scientist admitted. She then smiled warmly. "But…trust yourself, and in Historia, and it will surely guide you. After all…isn’t your love worth fighting for?"

Ymir said nothing more.

 

* * *

 

Sina was a sight to behold.

With its elegant stone and wood buildings and bustling population, it was simply full of life. Children giggled and frolicked, with the occasional dog at their heels, while shopkeepers tended heartily to their customers. There were so many colors, sounds, people…

Historia was beside herself with excitement as she peered out the window eagerly.

"Historia, dear…Please try to contain yourself," her father requested, sneaking a hint of humor into his careful words. "The townspeople might mistake their princess for a puppy."

She could hardly help herself. Ever since she received the researcher’s letter, her hope had been relit. She had faith in Ymir and her strength, and had little doubt she would pull through. All she had to now was await Hanji’s good news and her mermaid’s return; her stomach burst with butterflies at the thought of their reunion.

On top of that, her father had invited her to survey their neighboring towns with him. Before she had first encountered Ymir, visits were rare and quality time impossible; he was just too busy yet he never told her why. Now he came to check on her every other day, either out of concern or anticipation for his daughter to come of age.

If felt like everything was falling into place…

Then they left Sina for humbler villages.

The optimistic light of a thriving kingdom began to flicker, shuddering under what the princess beheld. Out here, further away from Reiss Castle, lower class families made out a living, or at least tried to. It only took a minute’s good look to determine something was very wrong.

It was quieter here, gloomier. Though the sparse houses were in fair repair, the rest of their property wasn’t so luck. Attempts at crops withered in the fields as the village’s few horses bore their bulging ribs to the world in barren pastures and crumbling stables. Sulking dark specks in the fading trees, even the birds seemed too depressed to sing. She almost dreaded meeting the humans; they would no doubt be less than glad to see them, royals who lived without struggle while they suffered.

And, all the while, her father, their king, said nothing, staring ahead, unblinking, as their carriage rattled on over the now unpaved road.

"Father…do you see this? This is horrible." Historia pressed for answers, hoping desperately for a just explanation. "We have to help them. They’re our people…Father…please."

At last, a handful of residents came into view. And it was like the princess had feared. They looked weary, she noted, body and soul, and downtrodden, like those who had tried their hardest in vain. Their clothes proved to be just as worn, old and laced with dirt, as they gazed at her, misery evident in their cheerless eyes.

Powerless, Historia could only stare back apologetically with sympathy.

"Say, darling…why have you been so uppity lately?" her father asked casually, as if a good number of his subjects weren’t falling into ruin and despair right outside his window. "Have you finally moved past your fairytale? Or maybe you have even chosen someone to wed?"

She couldn’t believe her ears. “Father…what?”

It seemed their kingdom had its own difficulties, with a king blind to its growing desperation.

 

* * *

 

"She could be swimming any day now, Levi! Don’t tell me you’re not psyched."

Fondly, the fisherman watched his partner in his reflection as she tended to her hair, attacking it energetically with a brush. She was simply glowing with pride and excitement, brown eyes sparkling. Even he had gained an extra spring in his step and had caught himself smiling more than once.

"You do realize that also means she’ll be leaving," Levi reminded, gently bring her back down to Earth.

Hanji froze, eyes wide behind her glasses as she clenched the brush in her hand. She seemed in shock, at first, before, slowly, she relaxed. A bittersweet smile came to her lips.

"I do…It’ll be hard saying good-bye, but she needs to be free to live her own life."

The dark man detected sorrow in her, sorrow he never meant to inflict, and regretted bringing it up. After almost a week of caring for the unusual mermaid, of comforting, protecting, teaching, and bonding, Ymir had became the closest thing to a daughter the researcher had ever had. Deep down, he shared her sentiment. He could only wonder if their charge felt the same.

"At least we’ll be able to keep tabs on her," Levi suggested, hoping to cheer her. "We can drop by the castle like dreaded in-laws."

Hanji laughed, hand up to her lips. “Yeah…that does sound nice…” she agreed before falling silent for a long moment. “…I’m going to check on her; it’s almost breakfast.”

Her boots thudded hollowly over the wooden floor as she headed outside.

Now alone, he sighed to himself. Nursing Ymir back to health had been both a trial and adventure, one that left its mark on both of them. He almost couldn’t believe it was coming to an end; the previous days all seemed like no more than a pleasant blur.

"Levi!" Hanji called, greatly distressed. "She’s gone!"

Levi practically dropped everything and was out the door in seconds. “What!”

He found the scientist patrolling the empty riverbank anxiously, pacing and huffing as she scanned the surrounding area. Glancing over their property himself, he realized Ymir was indeed nowhere to be found. Where she had once rested, only her bandages remained, in shreds. Suddenly, their property felt a little more lonely…and empty.

"Where could she be?" the restless brunette asked the wind, voice quieting as their situation fully sunk in. She then sat near the bank, knees drawn up as she hugged them in her misery. "Why isn’t she here?"

The mermaid had left them; he should’ve known.

"Gone," he growled bitterly. His softness for the creature threatened to harden in the face of abandonment. "Her kind knows no loyalty, Hanji. Big surprise."

His partner didn’t respond. Instead, she stared out at the river somberly, resting her chin on her knees. Seemingly ready to cry, she then hid her face, sniffling.

A trill crackled through the air, causing Hanji to jolt in surprise and gasp. Filled with sudden hope, she scrambled to her feet, eyes wide with wonder. Her face soon lit up when she identified the creature responsible.

Levi, on the other hand, was seized with shock and even disbelief. Bewildered, he followed the burgundy blur with his gray gaze as it abruptly made its presence known, darting through the current. Relief dismissed the weight from his shoulders.

Ymir had never truly left; they realized that now.

"Levi…Look at her! Our girl is swimming!" Hanji declared, hands clasped in delight. "She was nearby this whole time. Darling was probably just stretching her fins."

The fisherman was impressed. Despite playing chicken with death and being laid up for days, Ymir didn’t appear the least bit rusty when it came to ruling her aquatic world. In fact, it was like she was dancing, as she twirled and turned through the water with exceptional skill.

She hadn’t even detected their company. This show of underwater agility and grace was all a sincere expression, of joy and playful energy. However, they were all reminded soon enough that a river was little place for a sea creature.

So into her game, the mermaid misjudged her surroundings. Seeking depth, she glided to the riverbed. Yet, her descent was too sharp for her to pull up, away from the collection of smooth rocks lining the bottom. Her fun was paused briefly as she surfaced to nurse the new, albeit small, bump on her head with sheepishness.

"Ymir! Are you alright, dear?" Hanji called warmly, wandering into the shallows.

Startled by their presence, she only stared, amber voids large, at first before she visibly relaxed. Self-consciousness took her over, realizing they had seen her, and she averted her gaze; color tinted her tan cheeks. Even still, however, a content smile couldn’t stay off her face.

"Yes, I’m fine, Miss Hanji. I just got carried away," Ymir assured, slightly abashed. Her smile then grew with pride and glee. "It feels like it’s been so long. It’s amazing swimming free again."

Levi found himself smirking genially at the mermaid. Seeing her in her element was something else, especially without the typical attachment of aversion; she was utterly lovely. He could only imagine her while completely at home in the open ocean.

"It’s only a matter of time now," he mused, arms crossed. "Your future waits for you. When do you think you’ll be ready?"

Hanji’s ponytail whipped around with her head as she gawked at him. However, it had been only a reflex reaction. That much was apparent when her expression softened with internal reassignment. It was gradual but she was finding their charge’s departure increasingly feasible. Calm, she returned her brown gaze forward, prepared for her answer.

Ymir beheld them from the water keenly, her dark, damp framing her foxy frame. “…My gratitude is boundless. You alone reclaimed me from death and tended to me selflessly,” she acknowledged wholeheartedly. “It pains me to leave, but I must leave soon.”

She paused, considering, and left an edgy silence as her keepers awaited her judgment.

"…My strength is just about recovered, so…I shall leave tomorrow morning."

Agreeing, Levi nodded. Meanwhile, his partner had to choke back a whine. He wondered absently if all this excitement and heartache had clouded her awareness that she was still calf-deep in the river.

After a few seconds, Hanji sighed. “I suppose you do have a princess to return to…” she admitted before an idea seemed to strike her. She wandered forward zealously. “Say…this may sound strange, but…I always wondered….what’s it’s like to swim with a mermaid…May I join you?”

Her request left Levi and Ymir in astonishment. For the latter, it was simply unexpected. Yet for the dark man, it filled him with automatic unease. Whether they knew the creature or not, it was a risky activity.

The sea creature fidgeted with uncertainty. “I suppose. Just be careful.”

Delighted by such an unprecedented encounter, the scientist waded further without fear or caution. “Don’t worry, dear. It’ll be fun! I may not have fins, but I can hold my own.”

That seemed to subdue her concern, for her expression relaxed as she offered a small smile. In fact, Levi swore he could see her tail swishing expectantly. It was enough to put him at ease.

Ymir, of course, meant no harm.

"You’re going to soak your clothes, Hanji."

Hanji, now up to her waist, looked back at him, all grins. “Oh, come on, Levi. They’ll dry,” she laughed. However, with her away from the river, she missed her specimen disappearing beneath the surface. “I mean, this could be our only chance—!”

With a splash, the brunette was yanked under without warning.

Alarmed, Levi raced into the shallows. “Hanji!” he called frantically.

Maybe the mermaid’s instincts had been too strong to refuse.

"Hanji!"

The water stilled.

 

* * *

 

She was submerged in an underwater world.

Bubbles danced around her as she floated beneath the surface. Stark quiet hung in her ears, a vast and sudden change from above. It had happened so quickly that everything had yet to click. All she knew was that she was unharmed.

Everything was peaceful, beautiful.

Then awe overtook her. With silent, flowing grace, Ymir came for her, gliding easily with just one or two flicks of her tail. Up close, she could even detect the power rippling through its hidden muscles with every movement. Focusing on the mermaid herself, the scientist was just as taken. Her dark brown hair drifted about her head like an extravagant crown as her sharp amber orbs zeroed in on her.

Hanji watched, mystified, as the creature reached her. She felt a gentle, slender hand on her face as Ymir brought her own near. Delicately, affectionate bubbles were blown to her cheek; mermaid butterfly kisses.

That was all she could stand.

The researcher burst to the surface, laughing. “That tickles!”

"Hanji!"

Near the riverbank, Levi stared as though he had thought her a goner. Relief shined in his usually cold eyes, though only one part of his dumbfounded expression. It was kind of priceless actually.

"Oh, Levi. Were you worried about me?" she inquired teasingly. "Ymir was just being playful."

As if to vouch for the both of them, the mermaid surfaced next to her, smiling shyly. Joyfully, the woman laughed and flung her arms around her. Lovingly, she returned the gesture, smooching her cheek.

"Here’s one for you too, sweetie!"

However, her partner wasn’t as amused. “You two scared the hell out of me!” he fumed, practically scolding them for their antics.

Despite him, Hanji found it impossible to stop smiling. “Sorry, Levi. We were just having fun.”

Ymir agreed, squirting her impishly with river water.

"Alright…that’s it, young lady!"

From there, a war was sparked of mirthful proportions. The two women wallowed about, trading splashes and tickles. Their laughter echoed, bringing a jovial atmosphere.

Safe on shore, the dark man only observed and shook his head. How frivolous his girls could be. He couldn’t help but fondly note how gentle Ymir was with her human playmate while Hanji was boisterous and energetic as she floundered. As for him, he was content staying nice and dry on land.

However, the others disagreed. That was obvious as soon as they noticed him once more. The only warning the fisherman received were the pair exchanging mischievous glances.

"Oooh…Levi…" his partner called in an almost singsong tone of voice.

"Uh oh…"

Before he could defend himself, a sizable surge of water soaked him merciless, courtesy of the mermaid herself. Drenched and cold, he was in minor shock at first before, dripping, he lifted his head to leer harshly at the culprits frolicking before him. Under his glare, they both froze and he knew they worried they had gone too far. His fury was one to stay clear of.

Fortunately, this was not one of those time. Nonetheless, this meant war. With a roguish smirk, he too was joining the fray, making the girls squeal with both delight and dismay as they themselves became free game.

The trio proceeded to romp until the sun shone high in the sky, relishing their last day together.

 

* * *

 

The morning of truth seemed to dawn upon her in a blink of an eye.

Even before the sun was peeking over the horizon, with its warm orange rays, Ymir was wide awake, prepared. She felt ripe with energy, despite having spent a good part of last night gathering a surprise cache of fish with Hanji, which now waited for Levi near the house; she had plenty of practice wielding the business end of her fin and it had been a blast. Now, she waded restlessly, awaiting her keepers.

However, being alone allowed her to gather her thoughts, and finally compose her all important decision. Would she return to Historia or choose to leave her in hopes that she would be better off without her? Even after all this time, her mind and heart still waged war, without a victor in sight.

Yet, watching the day finally break over the trees, she realized how familiar the sunrise felt, almost heavenly light carrying a sense of all-consuming warmth, bliss, and peace. It was so similar to how Historia made her feel. After all of Hanji’s lessons, she was enlightened enough to know now that it might as well been just how love was. Still, it rose an even more crucial question.

While there was a possibility of the princess coping without her, could she honestly manage to live on by herself, all alone in a sea now void of purpose? The answer to that was one she had known since she had stolen her heart, and its truth was absolute.

The sound of the waking humans woke her from her musing. She regarded them solemnly as they wandered out, still shaking sleep from their foggy minds.The wind caught her dark hair and bestowed a calm that banished all doubts. The mermaid knew what she needed to do.

As expected, Hanji’s goodbye was especially emotionally, as she wished her the greatest of luck and happiness but, most of all, she pleaded her to remain safe. Next to the brunette, Levi too, still going over her gift catch and smiling with approval, left her with well wishes as well. He insisted, though, that he was certain that she was more than capable of handling anything, especially to protect the woman she loved.

Fighting back her own heartache, Ymir again thanked them immensely. Now that it was time, it seemed so difficult to depart from the place she had come to know as home, the pair that had become like family. Yet, beyond the horizon, her own sun beckoned.

It was time to go.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully recovered and on the move, Ymir seeks out the princess once more. But how could the mermaid possibly reunite with Historia, let alone survive in the realm of humans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very long chapter (with potential to be very lovey-dovey).

"Cheers, to yet another successful raid!"

With a collection of cheerful exclamations, the trio rose their stolen pastries in celebration. They then dug in hungrily, devouring the soft, sweet dough.  Historia, however, was more reserved, chewing thoughtfully, at the foot of her bed. Meanwhile, Sasha and Connie, food lovers to the end, virtually inhaled theirs, in seconds flat, as they lounged on her velvet couch.

Fortunately, their bounty was far from criminal, simply snatched from the kitchen when the cooks had left them to cool. And with the ball just around the corner, or more specifically tomorrow, there was more than enough to go around. It was a good thing too. She had been in dire need of something to ease her nerves, inspiring today’s conquest.

"Nothing like sweet tarts, eh  Historia?” Connie asked warmly, mouth still half full.

Next to him, the huntress brushed the tiny crumbs from her pants. “Are you feeling any better? Delicious food never fails.”

Historia finished hers and swallowed carefully; the tangy taste of blueberries tickled her tongue. “…A little. I’m still so anxious,” she answered with a small frown. “I mean…it’s tomorrow, and I have yet to hear a word.”

Across from her, Connie’s eyes shone with sympathy. “Try not to worry too much,” he consoled gently, leaning forward. “Besides…if it’s taking her  this long,  Ymir must be just fine. I almost guarantee it.”  

Sasha sighed with some irritation. “I love you and all,  Historia, but I hope you know that I expect marriage from you two,” she muttered, “as crazy as you are about her. You better marry that mermaid of yours.”  

There was no fighting it. The princess’s face turned a bashful red and she dropped her blue gaze to her lap. She wondered what  Ymir would think of that prospect. Would she even go for it?  

"Well…I…I don’t know about that," the blonde stammered. "I mean…how  _ does _ one marry a mermaid?”  

A knock rang out through the otherwise quiet chamber, catching the trio’s attention.

"Princess  Historia, there is a woman here to see you,” a female servant called from the other side of the door. “A…Miss  Hanji Zoe. May I let her in?”  

Historia could hardly believe her ears, or the researcher’s timing. “Oh! Oh, of course!” she affirmed anxiously, jumping to her feet while the others followed suit, just as eager. “I’ve been waiting to have an audience with this woman.”

"Very well, your highness."

As ordered, the servant opened the ornate door, ushering in her anticipated guest. Gingerly with respect, a tall brunette entered, draped in a forest green cloak. With a sharp, sweeping gaze, she quickly took everything and everyone in from behind her thin glasses. Her brown eyes than fell on the petite princess. She grinned, full of warmth.

"Ah! Princess  Historia …it is an honor,”  Hanji greeted brightly with a bow. “I apologize for the wait.”

Historia had to admit, the scientist wasn’t quite what she had expected. In her letter, she had detected a friendliness, yes, and great intellect, but this…The woman in front of her was a bit more, almost eccentric.

She liked her, she decided.

Despite being of higher status, the princess couldn’t help but return a bow of her own. The other just radiated an energy. It made her presence nearly electric but, at the same time, it demanded a respect of its own; it warned she was not one to trifle with.

"Oh, please don’t worry about that," the blonde assured, chipper in the face of  Ymir’s rescuer. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re already a friend; you are more than welcome here.”   


Hanji beamed. “I feel the same way. After all, we both have a love for the same creature,” she agreed. “That’s why I’ve come to speak with you about her.”

Historia was thrilled. After a stressful week of being in the dark, and bearing the weight of her looming responsibilities, it was a thing of joy knowing light was about to be shed on their situation at long last. However, glancing at her friends, out of the corner of her eye, she realized she hoped this to be a private discussion.

She turned her golden head and frowned slightly, hating to have to shoo them. “Sasha, Connie…may I speak with Miss  Hanji alone?” was her gentle request.

They seemed surprised at first before they gained a look of understanding. “Yeah, sure…” Connie complied, ducking his head and strolling out with Sasha at his heels.

"Be careful; she’s a weird one…" the huntress warned in her ear playfully as she passed.

"Sasha!" she hissed, lightly chiding.

Her friend then departed with a wink, leaving her and her guest alone; the door closed behind them, sealing their privacy.

In the silence that followed, the princess cleared her throat. “Sorry about them…”

Hanji only laughed warmly. “Oh please don’t worry about it,” she parroted teasingly. “I take weird as a compliment. After all, it’s practically part of my job description.”

Ymir had certainly landed herself an interesting caretaker.

"But let’s get down to business, shall we?" the researcher insisted cheerfully. She proceeded to fish for something in a bag hidden under her cloak. "We have much to discuss."

Historia straightened at that, excited to hear what she had come to report. “Yes, ma’am!” she agreed zealously before calming herself, focusing on the most important question. “So…how is she?”

That topic seemed to fill the older woman with pride. “You’re such a precious young woman. I can see why  Ymir is…fond of you,” she complimented, though she hesitated as if keeping a secret. “Your mermaid has recovered wonderfully. Why, she left our care just yesterday, virtually fit as a fiddle.”

Her words seized her with delight, her eyes virtually glowing with it . “Thank you! Thank you so very much for helping her!” It left relief washing over her; tears stung her eyes, tears of joy. “I was…so afraid…for her and of losing her. I know…she would’ve been lost without you.”

The researcher’s eyes softened, as did her voice. “No thanks is necessary, darling.  Ymir gave me plenty as well,” she affirmed kindly. “I  wanted to save her, and saw it as my duty as one of  Sina’s subjects. And, that desire only grew as time passed…You see, my partner and I may have practically adopted her; she  does need a family after all.”

Historia was thrown off-guard, bewildered, by her declaration. She had already known she had enough respect for the creature to agree to care for her, but hadn’t expected she would take to her _that_ well.

"…Is that even legal?"

She could hardly believe the words that flew out of her mouth, or rather more so that she hadn’t caught it. It was a silly question, yes, but one she hadn’t intended to share. A faint blush decorated her cheeks once she realized, and she glanced down briefly, abashed by her own outburst.

"Well…I doubt there’s any laws concerning mermaids."  Hanji winked. She then revealed what she had retrieved, a brown notebook, worn with use. “But hopefully that situation will change. Honestly, when I first encountered  Ymir, I viewed her as nothing more than a specimen; a priceless one, but at the same time insignificant.”

Her chest tightened and she stared at the woman with mild horror, imagining her beloved being poked, prodded, and picked apart as she died. “You mean…you were going to let her die?”    

Shame was evident on the brunette’s face, though her overall cheeriness was hard to shake. “I’m afraid so. She was just so far gone, beyond hope. But then she spoke…” Her eyes lit up at that prospect as her excitement threatened to hit the roof. “It was amazing to hear! Never before have I heard of her kind showing capability for human speech! And better yet, her stay gave me an opportunity to examine and document detailed scientific observations of mermaid physiology. Finally, we’ll have further knowledge of her kind!”

The princess could only blink at her, having gotten lost in her flurry of scientific joy. However, she believed she had captured the gist of it. It seemed  Ymir had proven vital for learning about their mysterious foes.

Realizing she had left her audience in the dust, the researcher cleared her throat, turning a light red. “Oh, excuse me. I tend to be excitable when it comes to this…” To  Historia’s surprise, the notebook was then handed to her. “But I did want you to see them, my notes. Or, more specifically, my sketches. I am quite proud of some of them.”

She received the book with wonder, running her eyes over its entirety. Briefly, she jerked her  gaze up to meet  Hanji’s with uncertainty before carefully opening it. Just as expected, its thin yellowed pages were littered with drawings, obviously of a certain mermaid.

Some focused on anatomy,  studies of her fin and eyes, which she paid little mind. She knew  Ymir well enough. What really drew her interest, on the other hand, were the depictions of her with different expressions and postures. She would be staring off into the distance, gaze far away, as she propped herself up on folded arms, while, in another, she was perked up with curiosity. A choice few made her feel as though she was staring up at her straight from the page.

Historia adored them. They were such lovely works, almost full of life. At the same time, they reminded her of how much she missed  Ymir.

Her expression fell at that thought. “…Will I see her again?”

"I’m sorry, but I can’t say," the other murmured softly, gaze sympathetic. "She expressed apprehension about returning, mostly out of concern for your well-being."

She motioned for her notebook.

The blonde’s face blanked with shock.. “…What? B-but…she promised…” she uttered numbly, returning it.

After all this,  Ymir was considering just leaving?

"But!"

Hanji’s addition was loud and abrupt, startling her from her stunned state.

Her grin had returned. “Out of all I have learned, perhaps the most important is the theory I have developed.,” she stated brightly , eyes sparkling with certain knowing. “And it involves  Ymir’s own learning ability. During her time with us, I dedicated a good part of our days to teaching her about life on land and in human society.”

Hope tickled the younger woman, lifting her spirit. “And?” she urged. “What about it?”

The researcher’s gaze intensified with meaning. “She continued to pick up on matters surprisingly quick, suspiciously so,” she elaborated cleverly, nudging up her glasses. “That led me to a realization: She wasn’t learning...She was  remembering .”

Astonished, the princess inhaled sharply. “Miss  Hanji …What are you trying to say?”

Was it possible that the scientist had begun to unravel the mystery behind  Ymir’s transformation?

Her question only served to fuel her guest’s fire, “I’m saying, your highness, that I believe  Ymir won’t be able to resist returning to land; the sea is no longer for her,” and it burned with passion in the face of discovery. “ Ymir is destined to become human, to revert back to what she once was. Your mermaid, no, perhaps all mermaids were once  _ human _ .”

"Oh…"

Suddenly, much of their puzzle made sense…

* * *

 

Her return to the ocean had been almost effortless, with the rapids at her back. It was as though the river had been taunting her, for she remembered well how it had practically been a life and death struggle seeking its sanctuary. Yet, protected it had and she had left virtually stronger than ever, practically hurtling back downriver in harmony with the water’s flow.

Once reunited with the familiar saltiness with the sea, she basked in her sheer freedom, turning the vast blueness into her playground. As unwelcome and unfulfilling it had become lately, it was the only place she had ever considered home. Nonetheless, it was obvious she no longer belonged here, and that was something she was more than to willing to accept.

After all,  Ymir’s heart called her elsewhere, to land, to  Historia . Ever since meeting her, her fate only became all the more unclear. She was lost, adrift in a world that no longer made sense. Only one thing remained clear. The princess had caused this change of hers and was no doubt the key to its purpose, and perhaps to her own as well.

Without direction and in love, the  faithful mermaid followed the human like the North Star, to what she hoped would be her new place in a new world.

Unfortunately,  Historia’s realm was one that left her hindered, proving her tailfin useless. If she decided to truly join her, then she would have to engage in a trading of limbs, among other things. That predicament, however, was less of an issue than it sounded and the solution was something mermaids knew well of.

Despite the great risk it entailed,  Ymir was prepared and willing.

Over the waves, the sun glowed a vibrant orange as it began its descent. Gulls screamed and soared against the painted sky. Relishing the sights and sounds of the approaching dusk, she scouted the coast with a careful eye, surveying the sea floor with diligence. 

Only near perfection would do, for the first ingredient.

Gliding over rocks, and expanses of colorful coral and soft sand, the brunette covered great distance in her search. So involved, she paid little mind to the fish she scattered nor to the crabs who rose their claws in agitation. She was a mermaid on a mission.

Ymir then pulled to a halt, spotting a scattered collection of discarded shells. Hopeful, she went for it and began to pick over them. She found a variety of designs and colors, tan, pink, white, but none seemed to be what she was looking for. Plucking and examining potential vessels, she was only disappointed every time, either by the wrong type, size, or dull coloring.

She considered settling, but quickly shook that thought from her mind. Magic demanded excellence, and so did she. She would just have to keep looking.

Anxious, she departed empty-handed, propelling herself briskly over the sea floor. As time progressed, the threat of wild mermaids lingered, troubling her peace of mind. She couldn’t swim more than a few meters without checking over her shoulder.

Finally, a suitable shell caught her amber eye. Eager, she darted for it and snatched it up. She ran her fingers over its slick, spiraled surface, patterned with elegant brown stripes, and smiled to herself. This would definitely do.

With care,  Ymir set to work, slicing her own flesh with her claws delicately. Fluid crimson drifted into the water. With a few, deft movements of her hand, she urged her blood into the hollow vessel, which then flared with the life it now contained. Next, she dug her slender fingers into the earth and recovered a fistful of sand, silky and formless. This factor was soon poured over the shell, strengthening it as it bonded  to the protective covering. She then held it in her palms, admiring it briefly, before breathing forth a delicate string of air bubbles. They too attached to her creation, banding together as solidified beads.

With a final glow of energy, her amulet, forged of life, earth, and breath, was complete, her Amulet of Nereid.

Ther mermaid allowed herself a few moments to gather her courage. Then, steeling herself, she headed for shore, fighting off mounting apprehension as she drew closer. This would surely be one of her most dangerous trials, diving from her world to step into theirs.

Ymir wondered how long she would last. 

The floor sloped up beneath her as she approached the surf. Pausing in a mere several meters of water, she peered upwards, to the impressive structure dominating the cliff. Gingerly, she surfaced, mostly in hope of catching a glimpse of her human.

Sure enough, she spotted  Historia on her balcony, bathed in the light of the setting sun. The petite blonde was distracted, however, reading away on her stone bench. She looked so tranquil, lost in her novel. Even from the waves, the brunette could see those beautiful blues, bright with a kind intellect; they set her heart racing.

Oh, how  Ymir had longed for the princess…

Determination renewed, she brought up her hand and eyed the necklace in her claws. Then, after a deep breath, she carefully looped the beads over her dark head and around her slender neck. No sooner than she felt the enchanted shell settle against her bare chest, the feeling of its power followed, taking hold. She gasped sharply as it began to change her, altering her entire being, in a white glow.

Steadily, her pointed ears and claws shrunk and dulled. Her inhuman eyes were transformed as her mighty burgundy tail seemed to melt away. Disoriented in the amulet’s grip, she was completely unprepared to lose her gills, and yet she did.

Once it finished its miraculous work, it released her, leaving her again to the sea. Then everything went downhill. The moment she was reintroduced to the water, it overtook her. The brunette made an attempt to gulp in precious air, only to find herself choking harshly  on sea water  as her new limbs flailed uselessly. Ymir was suddenly as helpless as driftwood and  panic seized her as she floundered. 

Then, caught by a wave, she was deposited  unceremoniously on the beach, sprawled, finless, and hacking.

"That…fucking sucked!" she cursed, short dark hair plastered to her face. She wiped it from her now human eyes with exasperation. "It’s a miracle humans can even survive without gills out there."

The mermaid, now human, stayed there for a long minute, catching her breath and recovering. Then sensation assaulted her new body. Soaked, she shuddered at the wind’s caress. The sand beneath her felt particularly unwelcoming and uncomfortable, and she again marveled at humanity’s survival, with such tender flesh.

"So…" she mused, combing her amber gaze over her unfamiliar form. Slowly, she ran her clawless hand down her side, hip, and, finally, her long human legs; her toes squirmed freely in the warm sand. Curious, she then cupped the  puzzling fatty protrusions her chest now adorned, and pondered what use they could possibly have.  A lot of her felt just as strange and alien yet, somehow right. “This is what it’s like to be human?”

She wondered what she truly looked like now…

Glancing around,  Ymir spotted a nearby tide pool, still and clear, a few feet away. It  could offer her an  unadulterated view of herself, if she could reach it. Though, with her new limbs still as feeble and unsteady as jelly, even that would be a challenge.

Gingerly, the brunette attempted to move. As weak as they felt, they were also heavy, unused to being used.  Nonetheless, she found a way, after some experimentation. Less than graceful, she was only able to rise to her feet for a couple seconds as she scrambled for the shimmering pool. She wasn’t even able to stand completely before she was again falling to her knees, inches from her goal.

Practically hauling herself to the edge,  Ymir discovered a tan, freckled face staring back at her, with a wide, timid gaze. The mermaid hardly recognized herself in the rippling water, without her pointed ears and  void-like eyes, and felt odd knowing the narrow human pair  in their place, with its pale whites and golden brown pupils, belonged to her.

With some awe, she brought a slender hand to the side of her face, feeling it in mild disbelief. “It worked…I’m human…” she breathed with a hint of delight. However, her smile then dimmed, along with her gaze, as the reality set in. “No…I only  look human.”

Settling back on her knees, the young woman clutched the hollow amulet at her neck, “For now…” and whispered a vow, to both  Historia and herself.

But, for now, she had a more pressing matter on hand. Fixing her gaze back to the cliff side castle, she reminded herself that she had quite the trek before her. Yet, one problem blocked her way, one that even all her skill and experience could not solve.

Ymir had to teach herself to walk.

Steadying herself with one hand, the mermaid began to ease herself up on shaky legs. “This can’t be to hard…” she assured herself, straightening carefully as she willed her new limbs not to give. “…Come on…Almost…”

She caught on quick when it came to tricks to improve her balance, spreading out her arms in a frantic attempt to prevent herself from toppling over. However, that seemed to be only one part of her endeavor. While she succeeded in standing, she had yet to be able to move and was at a loss how to manage such a feat.

How did  Historia do it?

Bracing herself, the brunette inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She could do this. Humans did it all the time, and she would have no hope of passing without being able to walk. Or she could just call to the princess like a stranded seal pup. How ridiculous would that be?

That thought brightened her spirit. That’s how it might as well have been now. Just like the human had practically been her pup while out at sea, she would now have to rely on her in turn. She just had to make sure no one else found her first. She didn’t even  _ dare _ imagine  _ that _ possibility. 

Focusing back on the challenge at hand,  Ymir’s heart hammered in her chest anxiously. As if the ground at her feet was glass instead of sand, she lifted one foot warily before placing it down a few inches ahead. Then came the other foot, with just as much caution, if not a little wobble.

Her face lit up as her confidence grew. She was walking! Her pace quickened after a couple more steps, yet she had mastered her balance. Already, she felt like she was adjusting without a fin and adjusting well. Wouldn’t  Historia be surprised?

Excited, the mermaid made her way across the beach, feeling the warm sand between her toes. She even grew bold enough to attempt to continue without her arms. It seemed to resume swimmingly enough, at least for the next few steps. Then her stride fell apart, her feet falling out of rhythm as they worked too quickly.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she stumbled over herself, losing control. "Oh shit!"

She found herself  careening to the side and, within seconds, she was  requainted with the beach, crashing into a small slope of sand with a cry. 

Body smarting, she sulked where she laid on her side, half covered in sand. She had been close, but not close enough. Yet, she would make it…eventually…

* * *

Tomorrow was her big day. It was the day she would finally step out of her father’s shadow to become a woman. It was also the day she wasn’t ready for.

Having spent her years with her nose in books and in the company of animals,  Historia had never been very ‘charismatic’. Her mother had died in childbirth while her father had always been immersed in governing their kingdom. No one had invested much time in teaching her just how to  _ be _ royalty.

The blonde had picked up some key traits naturally, compassion, a sense of duty, and a gentle heart, but she feared those alone wouldn’t be nearly enough. She would surely make a fool out of herself, at the very least. 

Only  Ymir gave her hope for the ball. When she was with the mermaid, she felt…safe and so very happy, like everything would be alright as long as she was  by her side. And, with her sincere love, she couldn’t help but think herself worthy,  knowing that, despite all her shortcomings, she was  precious to someone, especially to someone so…wonderful.

Yet, after all this time,  Ymir had yet to return to her; it was almost like she was just a fantastic dream.

"Halt! State your business, stranger!"

One of the guards downstairs shouted, his voice carrying with ease through its large spaces, and jolted her from her daydreaming on her balcony . She gasped, startled. Before her, the sun was beginning to set over the ocean, gracing the horizon and painting the sky with heavenly reds and oranges. However, as breathtaking as it was up here, the mention of an intruder was too alarming to ignore , especially as the conflict continued.

"What do you want with Princess  Historia ?”

Her name was more than enough to prompt her to her feet. As unwise as it may have been, she wanted to see for herself who was causing this disruption . She was quick to hurry from the balcony and  through her bedroom, her dress shoes thudding over the fine purple carpet. She didn’t even bother to close her door before she was rushing down the pale marble hallway. Even as she raced for the stairs, she remained alert for any further trouble.

Finally, short of breath, she reached the ornate railing, which overlooked the ballroom, and leaned over it to peer down at the scene below.

"Why do _you _ want to know? Why do you stand in my way?”

That voice…

Historia’s heart  skipped a beat. In the empty chamber, which would soon hold the ball, two figures argued. She recognized the guard, tall, dark, and gruff, but their guest was a different story.

Very different…

The young woman seemed very much out of place here, as she stood amidst the extravagant architecture of the castle and even the lovely marble under her feet. Her clothes were simple, very simple, a grayish blue shirt with dark pants,  while her brown hair was short and a tad unkempt. In fact, she was pretty sure she was even harboring a small collection of sand about her person.

Yet,  Historia found it hard to care about any of that. It was her face, narrow with sparse freckles, that caught her interest. This time, her heart sped at the sight of it. She would know that face anywhere.

"Can it be? Is it really…?"

"Do  you really think you can just waltz in here? How’d you get this far anyway?” the guard fumed , growing impatient. “If you don’t scram, I have a good mind to  have you thrown in the dungeon . Maybe that would teach you some manners. ”

The brunette bared her teeth in a predatory snarl , hunching down very slightly as if ready to pounce. “Is that a threat?”

Yup, it was definitely her, wildness and all.

"Wait!" she called desperately, fearing an outright fight, as she rushed down the staircase. "Wait! I know her! Please let her pass."

Both parties’ attention snapped to her as she made her way to them.

"Princess  Historia …are you serious?” the man questioned with bewilderment, removing his hand from the blade at his belt.

The woman, on the other hand, could only stare as if shocked by her presence. Recognition, however, flickered through her expression before it softened. She too relaxed, dropping her aggressive posture.

Relieved by their calm,  Historia approached the guard with all the regal authority her petite frame could muster. “Please excuse my guest. She’s…not from around here,” she explained evenly. She realized it wasn’t an utter lie. “She’s…still adjusting, so…she’s a bit irritable. Though I would very much appreciate being left alone with her.”

The royal guard’s green eyes widened from under his shaggy black bangs. “But your highness…!” he protested, glancing warily from one woman to the other and back again. “This woman seems dangerous. Are you certain of this?”

Not a single doubt or ounce of fear existed in her mind. “She wouldn’t hurt me…” she murmured softly and lifted her blue eyes to meet his. “I trust her. That should be enough for you, sir.”  

It was, for he seemed to understand. His hard expression melted away. Fulfilling his duty to respect her wishes, he offered her a bow.

"My apologies, princess. I did not realize…"

Without another word, he left the room at a disciplined pace and, soon, the only trace of him was his fading footsteps.

Alone with the one she had been longing for,  Historia felt butterflies invade her stomach while excitement clenched her chest tight. It was just the two of them, after so long. Yet, a part of her argued that this was too good to be right.

Ymir couldn’t possibly be here, wearing human clothes while standing on human legs. She could hardly wrap her mind around it. Had the mermaid really come for her, right out of the sea?  

Gingerly, the blonde stepped closer. “ Ymir …is that really you?”

The  softness that gathered behind the brunette’s gaze spoke volumes, almost more than her words, as she wandered across the remaining distance between them. “Is my temporary form really so surprising? I refused to place you in further danger…so I came to you,”  Ymir answered with a touch of sentimentality. It was obvious she too had longed for their reunion. “I promised after all…”

She then took  Historia’s small hand into hers and, bowing slightly, brought it up to plant a gentle kiss upon it. “You look lovely…” she complimented with a warm smile, her amber eyes sparkling with a fondness as they burned into hers. “ It’s such a joy to see you again . ”

The princess would’ve sworn her head was spinning from all the color rushing to her face. She remembered quite suddenly that the mermaid had never before seen her in a dress, especially the one she currently wore. Even though all the excitement was due for tomorrow, she couldn’t help but dress nice. In fact, her outfit was one of her favorites, a light blue dress, with a lace trim circling just above the hem of the skirt and its sleeves.

 Despite not intending to impress too much, it seemed she had. That was obvious with the way the brunette gazed at her, with adoration and much admiration for her beauty. Bashfully, she tucked a golden strand behind her  ear, reclaiming her hand. Now more than ever, she was finding it difficult to ignore her infatuation with her guest.

 "I can honestly say I am just as delighted...I’ve waited so long…” she murmured, fighting off shyness. Speaking of their time apart, however, revived her  more somber emotions. As such, her mood darkened, her eyes downcast. “…I was…worried, so worried…and distraught…I…feared I would never see you again…that you were-“

A tender touch interrupted her, gently easing her gaze upward.

"I’m not, now am I? I’m right here…"

Overcome with joy,  Historia smiled up at the taller woman with all her happiness, eyes glistening with it. Lovingly, she reached up to caress the other’s cheek, thanking fate for being kind to them. Her touch was soon welcomed by another, as  Ymir’s hand graced her own.

"You are and I’m so relieved. Your wound seemed so terrible…" The princess’s gaze bore into the mermaid’s as though it held all the world’s secrets. She then gave a small, warm smile. "But you’re right. You’re safe and sound; we needn’t fret over the past."

That appeared to please the brunette, for her expression brightened, even as she pulled her hand away, coaxing the blonde to do the same. “That’s right. So no more tears. You’ve spent enough time fretting over me. It’s time for you to be happy,” she insisted before reaching down to pull up one side of her slightly over-sized shirt. “I mean…even  _ this _ will be but a faint memory before long.”

What she revealed made  Historia far from happy. Instead, it almost left her horrified, seeing the deep scar that now marred the mermaid’s side. She gasped softly, covering her mouth.

Talking about  Ymir’s brush with death had been one thing, but actually viewing the aftermath, just what it had left in its wake…

"Is that…? she began, both bewildered and in shock.  Ymir , on the other hand, seemed innocently puzzled by her reaction. The princess then jerked her gaze from the other’s person, falling quiet for a grim minute. “It…must have been excruciating…And then being left to the others…”

She raised her blue eyes, yearning for an answer, a reason. “…Why? You could’ve died…over someone you barely knew,” she questioned quietly. “…I refuse to let you place yourself in such peril again. It’s  _ my _turn…to protect  _ you _ .”

The mermaid was only left all the more surprised, practically taken aback. It was clear on her freckled face before it melted away. The smile that followed had her heart somersaulting as her guest took her pale hands into her own. They easily outsized hers and enveloped them in such warmth.

"It seems you have forgotten why I took you out to sea in the first place," she reminded fondly.  Historia could only gaze up at her in wonder, curious to hear. “I had only wanted to see you happy…But, in the process, I put you at risk, and…I never would’ve forgave myself if anything happened to you. That is the same reason I am here, angelfish: …I care about you…with all my heart.”

Her words held a deeper  meaning, an unspoken confession between them. The princess’s chest fluttered briefly from it. Yet, her own still begged for freedom.

She had hardly even noticed how the mermaid had been drawn closer, leaning down to her, but sensed the building spark between them.

"I…felt the same way. I blamed myself…" the blonde uttered, no longer having to speak in much more than a whisper. Mildly bashful but also guilty, she occasionally averted her eyes as she continued. “I had thought…that I had lost you, and my happiness too…I mourned…”

Being so close to the other woman, she couldn’t help but note her handsome beauty. Those sharp amber eyes captivated her, filled with sincere love and an innocent sort of wisdom, and were complimented nicely by her charming freckles. She seemed so warm and she was certain she wouldn’t find it hard to feel safe surrounded by her tall, slender build.

"Why mourn for a mermaid like me?"  Ymir questioned softly. Though just  as preoccupied by the pull between them, she was indeed a little puzzled.  

That made  Historia chuckle softly. “My dear  Ymir …Such a silly question.  You’re so much to me, so much more just a mermaid. You’re different, special, and… you have grown close to my heart, as my cherished friend.” By now, she was almost entranced, her heart racing with anticipation as the gap between them unconsciously shrunk away. She smelled like the sea, she realized, and her lips…so inviting. “But now…I realize…I feel much for you as well… Ymir, I…”

She didn’t even bother finishing her sentence. The other’s hand was already cradling her cheek, her mouth so close to hers. She closed her blue eyes, beginning to lean into it, as the distance separating them disappeared. 

Historia had longed for this…

"Hey.  Historia ! We heard you had a rowdy guest and were wondering if you were-Hello!”

The princess practically jumped out of her skin, automatically jumping back from their near kiss, so very near. Her face wasted no time in catching fire with flustered embarrassment. Next to her, however,  Ymir wasn’t nearly as fazed. She merely observed the intruding pair alertly as they entered the ballroom, her piercing gaze reminding her of her predatory nature.

"Oh, Connie, Sasha…You…scared me…" the blonde muttered sheepishly. She began rubbing an uncovered  arm out of nervousness. “As you can see, I’m perfectly fine…Though there is someone I want you to meet.”

Her friends’ reactions were far from what she had expected or hoped for. Connie’s jaw virtually dropped, hanging agape, while a deep frown was evident on Sasha’s face. They seemed to be in disbelief and even disappointed.

"I can hardly believe this,  Historia ,” Connie chided, shaking his shaven head. “I know she may look like her, but dang…:

Historia and  Ymir only stared, confused. What were they talking about? Luckily, Sasha was kind enough to elaborate. 

"Have you truly given up on her? I’m heart broken. What about  Ymir ? Poor thing will be crushed if she sees you with another woman, that you weren’t willing to wait for—”

"This  _ is _ Ymir !” the young woman declared, trying not to break into giggles now that she understood their mistake.

The look on the hunters’ faces were priceless, full of shock and a touch of awe. In a flash, their attention was on their guest, coaxing her to fidget uneasily in the spotlight. Remembering the mermaid’s previous fright in their presence, she feared for a moment that she would end up bolting just like before.

Ymir stayed put, apparently a tad more comfortable around other humans, much to  Historia’s relief.

"Are you serious?" Connie marveled. He then rose a finger to point her out with uncertainty. " _You’re _ Ymir ?”

Wordlessly, the mermaid nodded.

"But…how is that possible?" Sasha questioned, perplexed. "This woman is human…unless."

Where she was going was a mystery to her friends, but she had a good point. Having been so ecstatic by her return, the princess had neglected to ask or wonder where or how she had changed species. Fortunately,  Ymir was quite willing to share.

Smirking slyly, she reached for the beads around her neck, which had completely escaped their notice beforehand, and pulled out what was attached from out of its hiding place under her shirt. Its brief red glow was what first drew  Historia’s attention before she beheld the pendant in its entirety . It was a shell, spiraling with brown stripes about its white surface, but its aura whispered of supernatural origins.

"We mermaids call this  a ‘Nereid’s Amulet’; only we can create them,”  Ymir explained with a touch of pride. “Unfortunately…mermaids normally use it to track down certain escaped victims inland…and attempt to lure them back into their realm.”

As soon as its name was uttered, an epiphany appeared to strike Sasha; her brown eyes brightened with recognition.

"Oh! I think I’ve heard about that, though only as stories. I’ve never actually heard of any recent occurrences of it being put to use, " Sasha recalled with some curiosity . “There’s been a claim, that it’s dangerous to use. Is that true?” 

Worry tickled  Historia at that possibility and she hoped it was just false information. However, judging from their visitor’s grave expression, she knew she wouldn’t be so lucky. Suddenly, she feared  Ymir’s life was already in danger just being there.

"Is it,"  Ymir confirmed uneasily, clutching the amulet at her neck. Her eyes were abruptly alive with a dread all too similar to her own. “It’s a risky magic for us. If it is so much as removed, we will be left stranded in our true form, perhaps miles from sea…and left at the mercy of our prey.”

Connie paled. “O-oh…I can see why you guys use it so rarely,” he chuckled nervously. “S-so…that could happen to you as well?”

The brunette tilted her dark head, reminding  Historia of a dog. “Why wouldn’t it?” she asked, before a sly glint came to her eyes as she straightened. “I know I’m different, but I’m not  _ that _ different.”

"Hehe…My bad."

However, the princess was far from amused. In fact, she was quite near horrified, as visions flooded her mind. She could hardly stop herself from imagining that horrible scenario: her beloved  Ymir helpless on the floor, at their feet, her true identity bared for all to see, as clear as the burgundy tailfin replacing her legs, and the void-like orbs watching in terror as humanity’s hatred closed around her.

Though it seemed like she wasn’t the only one dwelling on that situation.

"Either way…keep it hidden. There’s no telling who might recognize it as mermaid magic," Sasha warned grimly. Luckily, their visitor didn’t need much prompting before she complied, concealing it again beneath her shirt. "We probably shouldn’t let anyone else know of your presence either; it’ll be too easy for them to notice something is off."

Alarmed,  Historia realized the mermaid would fall into some major trouble if anyone other than Sasha or Connie discovered her. Being unable to explain who she was or why she was with the princess would be suspicious enough. After that, figuring out that she wasn’t human would be practically common sense, especially when paired with her unusual mannerisms.

They had to hide her…

"Sasha is right," the petite blonde agreed, touching  Ymir’s wrist, lending comfort, as she gazed up at her. To her surprise, the taller woman lost any sign of fear when she returned her look. All she saw was trust. “We should get you upstairs.”

The other nodded, “I’ll trust your judg ment ,” and allowed her hold on her wrist to guide her across the ballroom.

Sasha and Connie followed close behind, though the shorter boy wasn’t as certain.

"Are you sure she’ll be safe up there? I mean, even your room has regular visitors, especially now.  _ Someone _ is bound to see her…”

The princess snuck him a sharp look over her shoulder; she didn’t need anymore reasons to be paranoid. “Do  _ you _ have a better idea?” she challenged gently, focusing ahead. “We’ll find a way, but we can’t stay here.”

Connie appeared somewhat taken aback, though whether by her glance or words, she didn’t know. “Can’t blame a guy for being worried…” he muttered, crossing his arms, before growing quiet. It was only a few more seconds before he spoke again. “…Hey,  Ymir …I thought mermaids usually went around naked. Where’d you get those clothes?”

It was a shame her friends were more aware than she was, of the seemingly more shady aspects of the mermaid’s visit.

"I found them," she answered simply, catching his gaze. "I was cold so I took them…"

It seemed  Hanji had skipped her lesson about ‘private property’…

"So…you  stole them?” Sasha concluded with a certain curio sity rather than distaste. “But…who would be leaving their clothes out like that?”

Ymir remained unbothered, returning her attention forward. “That’s none of my concern. In the ocean, you protect what’s yours or you lose it. You can’t just leave it hanging out on a line and expect it not to be taken by someone else who needs it.”

"Hey…"  Historia spoke up, remembering. “Weren’t the servants washing today, in preparation for tomorrow?”

"Oh… I guess that explains  _ that _ …”

"No wonder they’re big on you," the huntress mused thoughtfully. "I know! We’re about the same size, so how about I lend you some of mine when we get upstairs? …Then you can give  _ those _ back. ”

It seemed like a good deal, and seeing  Ymir try out more human clothes sounded like quite the time. Yet, the woman in question didn’t appear anywhere near as excited. In fact, she looked just plain apprehensive.

"I… _ guess _ that sounds agreeable, but…I’m confused. What is this ‘upstairs’ you keep speaking of?”

No sooner than she had asked, they reached the grand staircase, which scaled upwards elegantly.

"It’s up there," Historia pointed out, watching for the mermaid’s reaction with a tinge of concern that only grew. "…Ymir?…Are you alright?"

Ymir certainly didn’t  look alright. At the sight of the stairs, as well as the idea of having to traverse them, her tan face lost several shades of color. The cold sweat she broke into and the trembling that followed only further illustrated her quiet distress.

"…You’ve got to be shitting me…" she droned, though her voice was almost a squeak. "You really…expect me to climb  _ that _ ? It’s a miracle I made it  _ this _ far.”

At her protest, all eyes turned to her. Now that they took a good look, they noticed her stance was a lot more strained than they had first thought. The mermaid had a point, they realized. For her to have made her way up to the castle, from the beach, must have been an incredible feat, for a creature who had never before walked.

Historia had faith that she could do it again.

"Trust me…It’s not as bad as it looks," she encouraged, hoping her words held some truth. It was hard to judge, after all, after a lifetime of walking.  

All her efforts earned her was a wry look. “Was that joke supposed to be funny?” the other remarked, slightly unnerved.

Uncertain, the blonde looked to her friends. To her dismay, both seemed unwilling to step in and only shrugged. When it came to Ymir’s challenges, they were mostly  _ her _ responsibility. After all, the mermaid trusted no one more, just like the princess had trusted her.

"No…but…I can guide you up, if it would help you," she suggested, recalling how she had done the same for her. Their size difference threatened to complicate matters, but she was determined to return the favor; for once, Ymir could lean on  _ her _ . “I’ll be right beside you and we’ll take it one step at a time.”

Some fear drained from the brunette’s expression, but, still, she hesitated, shaking from the remaining emotion. Behind her, the waiting hunters observed their situation hopefully, silently cheering them on. She could do this, both of them could.

Optimistic, Historia hopped ahead, to the second step, and turned to face her uneasy visitor, who fidgeted where she stood, looking slightly abashed. She smiled brightly and offered her her small hand. Here on land, she was aware of how lost Ymir must’ve felt, and she was more than ready to act as her guiding light.

She was her beloved after all.

"Come on. I’m right here."

This time, the mermaid couldn’t resist a small smile of her own. Warily, she approached to brave the first step. Once close enough to accept the princess’s hand, she did so happily, but with a gentleness. The blonde urged her up, already sensing progress, with eager care, until she was safely at her side.

"There we go," she praised warmly, turning to face forward with the other woman. "From here on, you can hold onto me, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you."

Tensely, Ymir only nodded and grabbed her arm, though she struggled to relax enough to keep her grip mild.

"And Sasha and I will be right behind you," Connie declared, offering further security.

Despite her nervousness, her companion smirked slyly. “Thank you. At least you’ll ensure us a soft landing,” she commented, slowly venturing up the staircase at Historia’s side.

Even the princess was surprised by her remark, and tried her best not to break into giggles.

"We have a wise guy, I see…" the boy replied with a grin. "…I can respect that. I’m a bit of a prankster myself."

"You’re also very short…"

The blonde laughed. “Ymir! Be nice…”

It was good to see that Ymir and her friends were getting along. She could only hope, however, that her father would be as accepting as them. The mermaid could very well end up as his daughter in-law after all.

A light blush touched her cheeks at that thought. Trying to ignore her surge of shyness, she returned her attention to the woman beside her, keeping tabs on how she was faring. What she found was a picture of focus, as  Ymir directed her full concentration to every step she climbed.

It was kind of adorable, and Historia watched her trek with admiration. And that feeling only grew, as the mermaid steadily improved and became more confident. Her amber eyes brightened and she was soon directing her gaze upwards.

"We’re…almost there…" she breathed in wonder. "I didn’t think…that these legs would be strong enough…"

The princess was all smiles, seeing her joy. “I think you give yourself too little credit,” she declared cheerily before an idea came to her. It was a bit of a stretch, but… “Would you like to try it on your own?”

Ymir only regarded her with slight apprehension, pausing in her tracks.

"You can do it. Just hold onto the railing."

Cautiously, the brunette obeyed, grasping the fine railing, and again sized up the distance. It seemed she could hardly believe what she was about to attempt, alone. Yet, swallowing tensely, attempt it she did.

She started slowly, gingerly leaving her guide behind. A whole new breed of anxiety took hold of her, as though she feared every step could end up giving under her feet. Her legs shook under the strain of this monumental task, but she pressed on.

Eagerly, the blonde shadowed her a couple steps behind while, right after  _ her _ , Sasha and Connie continued to trail them.

"It seems she’s getting the hang of it," Connie murmured with a grin. "Hmm…Not bad for a mermaid. I mean…she just got those, right?"

"Mhmm…" she affirmed proudly, keeping her eyes glued to her guest.

It was just as he said and just like before. As time passed, it only became all the more obvious that Ymir’s venture to break in her new limbs was going marvelously, and it wasn’t long before she grew bold. Her pace quickened until she was practically springing up the remaining distance.

Finally, she reached the landing with a sense of triumph. Astounded, she gazed back down at the way she had come, at the dozens of steps as well as the trio of humans looking bac k at her warmly. Then, with a turn of her dark head, she noticed the new floor that was now hers to explore. It only took a few moments of idle investigation before she surrendered to her curiosity and wandered from the stairs without a word.

"Yup, she’s definitely a mermaid," Sasha remarked wryly. "Running off where she pleases…"

"Hey!" Connie urged anxiously. "Shouldn’t we hurry after her?"

A jolt of realization shocked her back to her senses. So involved with Ymir’s achievement, the risks included, with leaving her to her own devices,  had flown right over her head. Her mood experienced a complete flip, from elation directly to intense anxiety.

"Oh no…"

As frantic as a mother of a missing child, Historia wasted little time in heading after her, almost tripping over her own dress in her haste. “Ymir! Come back! Stay with us!”

It became apparent, as soon as she reached the top, that her cries may have very well fallen on deaf ears.

"I don’t think she heard you…"

The connecting hallway was quiet as a graveyard, deserted, with no trace of the mermaid to be found.

“ And unfortunately…something tells me that she’s really good at hide and seek…

 

* * *

She had no idea how much time had passed before her companions at last found her. Her ‘hiding place’ was a large, elegant room filled with…’books’. It had been a strange thing, how that word had practically materialized both in her mind and on the tip of her tongue. She never recalled hearing that name, despite seeing a few while in Miss  Hanji’s keep, but now it was as though she had always known.

Wonder and curio sity took over and  Ymir had immersed herself in investigating and thumbing through each one that caught her interest. She found it hard to stop, especially since the  phenomenon only continued. More words sprung to life out of nothing ness , ‘dog’, ‘horse’, ‘dancing’, while she glanced over illustrations as if they simply had been buried in her memory .  

It perplexed her but, at the same time, the mermaid was absolutely fascinated. 

The cautious sound of visitors broke through her solitude. Her head jerked up, from the dusty book in her lap, and, fearing strangers, she put herself on high alert. She now remembered well  _ why _ she should’ve stayed with the princess.

To her relief, the very same woman peeked in through one of the ornate double doors. Anxiously, the blonde’s eyes scanned the spacious chamber before they at last fell on her. They promptly lit up, along with the rest of her expression.  

"There you are!"  Historia declared with some exasperation, strolling inside. However, judging from her spirited grin,  Ymir could tell that her human was more pleased to find her than she was cross at her for running off. “We’ve been looking all over for you. Figures such a sharp person would be drawn here…”  

A few seconds later, Sasha and Connie appeared in the doorway. Their weariness vanished quickly as well from their faces. Unfortunately, her presence couldn’t cure all their tiredness. The way they meandered after their love - struck friend, and her wily mermaid, was enough evidence of that.

"Jeez…you really know how to disappear…" Connie huffed, at last allowing himself rest as he plopped on the floor before  Ymir’s chair.

Abashed now by her own actions, the taller woman smiled sheepishly from the couch she had found, white and plush. “I guess I got a little  excited …I’ve never been in such a place…”

 

Historia was already at her side, a quick little mouse, leaning on the arm. “Hey…what do you have there?” she inquired, eying the open book on her lap. She then regarded her, puzzled. “…Can…you read this?”

"…I was quite surprised myself,"  Ymir admitted. “I’ve hardly even seen one of these before yet…I can understand them…as if I’ve always known…”

Something perplexing flickered across the other’s expression. After a moment, she identified the emotion as recognition, a certain knowing, and felt a swell of hope. Maybe she had finally found an answer to her many questions.

"My goodness…" Amazed, the blonde stared down at her slight hands. "…Maybe Miss  Hanji really  _ was _ onto something…”

Now the mermaid was especially intrigued, as were the weary hunters with her. Their eyes, all three pairs, trained on the thoughtful princess, eager with curio sity .  Well aware of all the secrets their guest held, Sasha and Connie weren’t about to wait.

"What’s wrong,  Historia ? What do you mean?” Connie urged from the floor like a giddy child.

"Did that researcher figure something out?" Sasha guessed, just as excited, brown eyes virtually sparkling with it.

Ymir, on the other hand, remained on the quiet side, despite her desperation for enlightenment. “… Historia …what did Miss  Hanji say?”

At last,  Historia glanced up, blue eyes bright, and the small smile she had gained was clear as day. “…She came to me with a theory, a theory that is proving itself more and more,” she began, focusing prominently on the mermaid her words concerned. That focus only intensified as she continued, when she sought one of the other’s hands; their gazes locked. “ Ymir … Hanji believes…that you may have…once been human. You may not remember…and it sounds strange, but…It explains so much…Your changes, how well you are adapting to them, your buried knowledge…”

She hardly had to say anything more, for  Ymir was already in shock. As the blonde had claimed, that possibility made a curious amount of sense and it clicked in a near instant. Yet, at the same time, it rose more questions than it answered.

"I was…human?" she murmured to herself, raising and exa mining her remaining hand. “But…how?”

She looked to her human for more answers.

The other only frowned deeply, having nothing more to offer. “That we still don’t know…I’m sorry,  Ymir ,” she apologized. “However…Miss  Hanji also theorized, from your behavior…that you may still harbor some memories…from your past life, I mean…”

"Really? That sounds…kind of trippy…in a cool way," Connie commented with interest, reminding Ymir of his presence.

Hearing such a view  altering possibility really did shake up a person after all…

"How about it,  Ymir?” Sasha urged, eager yet mindful. “ Do you remember anything, anything…unfamiliar?”

Ymir’s attention automatically returned to the old book left almost forgotten in her lap. “There… _ was _ something…” she muttered almost absently, flipping it open and turning the pages with a few deft movements.

She found what she was looking for shortly, a page decorated with a lively illustration, of a female human offering a graceful display of artful movement. It was reminiscent of when she first discovered her own name. It called to her with meaning, a meaning that she didn’t yet understand. All she knew for sure was that the scene drew her in, filling her with a certain longing.

"There was this…" she continued, slightly puzzled. "This picture…and the like capture my attention for a reason I cannot explain. This…is called…’dancing’?"

"Oh! Perhaps you used be a dancer…"  Historia predicted, obviously pleased. Her blue eyes were bright with the potential her hidden past held. “I mean…you have the legs for it…”

From the floor, the shaven headed boy snickered. “So…our mermaid was a dancing lesbian… ow !”

Sasha delivered a brisk foot to her offending friend’s knee. “Connie!” she chided with a hiss.

If his words were to be an insult,  Ymir was none the wiser. “…What’s a lesbian?” she inquired with a tilt of her head.

To the disappointment of her curiosity ,  Historia stepped in before they could satisfy it. “Oh, don’t worry about that, dear,” the princess advised with minor urgency before stealing her hands. To her astonishment, she then tugged her to her feet. “Besides…I want to test this…theory out. If you remember your fondness for dancing…let’s see if you still remember how.”

In the spotlight once more,  Ymir was greeted by a familiar case of the jitters, young legs shaking. She hoped the petite human wasn’t serious and looked to her nervously. However, even when she discovered that the other was anything but joking, the warmth in her gaze pacified her anxiety. After regarding her soft expression, filled with affection, it became easy for her to remember how much she trusted her, how much she loved her.

 "I really don’t know about this,  Historia . What if I  _ don’t _ remember?”  

Historia only smiled kindly, making her heart flutter. “Then I’ll teach you! It’ll be good practice for tomorrow,” she declared brightly. “You do…plan to stay that long…right?”

Even if she didn’t, even if she had to leave at that very moment, she had a feeling her answer would still be yes. “O-of  course ,” the mermaid answered, feeling heat brush her tan face.

Though that tinge of bashfulness was nothing compared to what she soon encountered as  Historia guided her. With fond care, the other woman moved one slender hand to rest at her waist while one of her own lingered on the brunette’s shoulder. Their remaining joined, fingers laced together, away from them.

This alone felt intimate and the pair watching, with silent interest, didn’t help settle her nerves in the slightest. With the two of them this close, this connected, the earlier spark returned, leaving her chest tight and her heart picking up speed. She absently wondered if this had been her intention all along, to renew their interrupted moment.  

No matter her true plan,  Ymir couldn’t help but dwell on her hand now residing on  Historia’s slight waist, and the fact that she was virtually in her embrace.  

"Now…Just follow my lead…"  Historia instructed gently, gazing up at her in a quest for her attention. “And don’t fret. This is  just for fun.”

She nodded, willing herself to calm down, and prepared for whatever her beloved blonde had in store for her. The first movements were slow, careful, a sway and a few steps. They turned gradually as they went, puzzling her about its purpose, though she said nothing. Nonetheless, despite any strangeness, she complied diligently, eager to learn. But, it was more than that. Just as she began to relax, delight tickled her as the activity grew all too familiar.

Miss  Hanji was simply brilliant.

 

With time, their steps became quicker and more fluid, their sways evolving into turns, though startling the first time around, and she found it easier to forget her prior apprehension. In fact, the world practically seemed to dim away as she fell under the spell of the waltz. All she could focus on…was her lovely partner, who glittered like a star as both her dress and golden hair twirled with her.

Abrupt clapping stole her attention briefly, and Sasha and Connie reentered existence, both seated comfortably on the fine carpet just a few feet away as they grinned.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" the huntress praised, appearing impressed. Though, at the same time,  her keen eyes seemed more focused on something more than their performance. 

Historia too glanced at her entertained friends before regarding her mermaid. “She’s right. You  _ are _ a natural,” she agreed, doing well not to break their rhythm. “ Hanji really knows her stuff…”

Following the flow,  Ymir spun the princess with a certain grace. “…I was just thinking the same thing.”

After a few more steps, the taller woman surrendered to her urge to make her own move. Without warning, she sent her partner twirling outwards. The other appeared to trust her actions, however, and went with them without protest, even as she was tugged back frankly, spinning with regal poise. Yet it brought their dance to unexpected pause, when the princess found herself in the mermaid’s arms, flushed back to chest.

"Oh…"

Historia felt so small like this, small and delicate, with her petite build. Being this close, she could even feel her heartbeat, which began to race slightly. Hers followed suit, with their gazes locked almost heatedly, as the blonde glanced up at her.

"…Impressive…" breathed the smaller woman, engrossed, her chest heaving slightly in the building tension.

This time,  Ymir’s world shrunk away and only they inhabited it. Theirs was one of warmth and unspoken passion, and the air was heavy with it. Crystal blue eyes enchanted her and she knew only them and the woman in her arms.

The knock that shattered their moment was as startling as thunder, and might as well have been just as loud.

Everyone jolted back to reality with immediate alarm. They had an  uninvited guest, lurking just on the other side of the door, with their mermaid in plain sight. In her hold, the princess had practically froze, as stiff as a statue.

Then their visitor spoke, addressing her lady. “Princess  Historia? Are you there?” a modest woman called, a little shy.

She sounded harmless enough, but her human wasn’t very convinced. In fact, she wasted no time in untangling herself from her guest anxiously. Hurriedly, she scanned the room, probably for a way to hide their forbidden ‘intruder’.

Then, the doorknob jiggled and clicked, transforming their alarm into panic. It scared Connie and Sasha to their feet, but even they were at a loss and only stared tensely.  Ymir was in a similar state, suddenly feeling meek and vulvulnerable  in this human den.  Historia , however, was ready to take action, no matter how blunt, to protect her. So focused on the now opening door, the mermaid was in  no way prepared on what she came up with.

"Hide!"

That was the last thing she heard before she was shoved across the room with surprising force. With a bodily thud, she soon hit the floor. The force of it left her stunned and bruised, and she could only lay where she was, in a silent daze.

"Well…that’s one way to do it…"

“Shh!”

Staying flush with the carpet, she listened, breath baited, from behind what she identified to be a hefty pile of books.  Down here, the air was riddled with dust and she had to hold back several coughs as it tickled her nose. She heard the newcomer enter and approach her mistress with utmost respect, her steps restrained and light, and felt grateful that she had not been spotted…no matter how much her escape route had stung. She only hoped the others wouldn’t blow her…rather dusty cover.

"There you are, your highness. I’ve been looking for you…"

Historia giggled sheepishly, with some nervousness “Oh, sorry about that,  Mina . I’ve been here with Sasha and Connie…Is everything alright?”

"Nothing at all! The cooks were just wondering about dinner,"  Mina explained sweetly.

"Oh…I had almost forgotten,"  Historia admitted with slight surprise before pausing for a moment of consideration. “…How about mackerel? That sounds lovely…”

"Yes,  mi’lady . Right away…”

The talk of food reminded the brunette that it had been many hours since she had a meal of how own; it invited her stomach to long for sustenance. Yet, she didn’t dare move, no matter how uncomfortable her position. Instead, she waited, albeit restlessly, for the servant to leave them in peace. Only once their unwanted company was gone would she freely worry about her hunger.

Mina moved to depart, and satisfy her silent wishes, but  Historia stopped her, abruptly recalling one more detail.

"Also!  Uhh …please have them prepare  two dishes. I’m… uhh really hungry,” she lied, but with good intentions. “…If you would.”

Ymir was pretty sure the princess received an odd look, and the curious lull between them proved it likely. However, she was more occupied with the sly ordering of dinner for two, as well as the dull ache making itself known in her motionless limbs. Anticipating her first meal on land, she wondered what humans had to offer. With their civilization, it  had to be good, even if it was already dead.

"Oh…uh of course, your highness," the servant replied, beginning to wander out. "I suppose you must be nervous about tomorrow’s ball. Be confident, my lady. You’ve grown so fair."

"T-thank you…"

"Take care, dear!" Sasha added as she bid her farewell.

"And you as well!"  Mina returned brightly, almost to the door.  "Oh, and do be careful. I think there’s a thief around. Some of my clothes have gone missing from the lines earlier this evening. I really don’t know what anyone would’ve wanted with them though… ”

Ymir could already feel her companions’ thoughts  turning to her and tried not to fidget with the small touch of guilt that formed in its wake.

"Don’t worry! We will!" the princess promised, words hollow with knowing and an eagerness to see her off.

The sound of the door closing , prominent in the quiet chamber,  that followed announced that it was safe once more. Within moments, the mermaid moved experimentally, gradually flexing and stretching the life back into her body as she enjoyed her returned freedom. Behind her  sanctuary , the others sounded just as relieved.

"That was close!" Connie declared. "Nice cover,  Historia …”

"So that’s who  Ymir’s clothes belonged to…” Sasha mused to herself.

Soon, small footsteps hurried across the floor and  Historia appeared before her. The blonde still appeared a bit uneasy from their near disaster, her blue dress lightly ruffled along with her lovely long hair that fell past her shoulders. She smiled down at her warmly, if not a touch apologetic in nature seeing her condition.

"Sorry about that,  Ymir …” she muttered, trying to hide her amusement towards her dazed guest. “Can you get up?”

The brunette threw her a wry look, rising up on her elbows. “When you suggested hiding me, this was  not what I had in mind…”

* * *

"And this…this is  my room…”

With some pride,  Historia ushered her guest into her personal chamber,  Ymir at her heels with cautious curio sity . Taking a quick survey of her bedroom, she was reminded that it was indeed a fine setup., her bed and drapes contrived of the finest fabric in the kingdom while splendid artwork, however sparse, decorated the walls. She knew she was quite privileged to live in such luxury her whole life and frowned, momentarily remembering the broken villagers her father had simply ignored.

No one would live like that again while she ruled; she would make certain of that.

"Why do humans live in such enclosed places?"

The mermaid’s perturbed question threw the princess off-guard. Bewildered, she spun to regard her. The tall brunette didn’t met her eyes, too engrossed with scrutinizing  the four walls around them and the ceiling up above, and appeared unsettled by her surroundings. The flickering candlelight, which danced with the shadows, probably didn’t help her  antipathy either.

"Do…you not like it? Here, I mean…"  Historia questioned with some discouragement, hands fidgeting with anxiety.

She caught her breath when  Ymir made a face, grimacing, but relaxed as her distaste then melted away.

Her expression regained its friendliness. “No…but only because I’ve only lived in the sea, I realize, ” she answered brightly with a reassuring smile. “Nonetheless…I’m willing to adjust…”

As much as she had been disheartened by her guest’s temporary lack of interest, her consolation sparked a surge of joy that well made up for it.

The blonde gasped in delight, blue eyes alight, her hands balled. “You really  _ do _ intend to stay! How long? A few days?”

Adorably self-conscious under her excited gaze, the other scratched at her cheek sheepishly. “Well…A few days…at least.”

That was wonderful to hear, that she would have plenty of time with her lovely mermaid. The possibility alone left her heart as light as a feather. Now they would have an opportunity to become fully acquainted and perhaps more.

All that was left to do now was to help  Ymir feel right at home, but first…

"I’m glad!" she chimed. She then cast a gaze towards her balcony, realizing it was getting late. The horizon was now cloaked in the darkness of the dusk. The time for sleep drew near. "…Excuse me for a moment. I should probably change out of this dress."

The only response she received was a perplexed look, for the other remained otherwise silent.

Hearing no protest,  Historia strolled spiritedly over to and behind her ivory folding screen. Draped over it, her night clothes, set out that morning, were already prepared. She paused for a moment, one hand ready to work, to fight down a small case of bashfulness, contently pink-faced, before beginning to shrug out of her dress. it slid off her slight shoulders, and down her body, to pool at her feet in a brisk rustle of fabric.

"So…are you enjoying your stay so far?" she inquired cheerfully, renewing their conversation even in the midst of changing.

"…You could say that. Visiting…or returning, rather, has been quite a…quaint experience…"

The blonde couldn’t stop smiling, enjoying  Ymir’s company immensely. “What makes you say that?”

However, she could only endure having a screen between them for so long. She began to feel restless, eager to return to the source of her mirthfulness. Accordingly, she was quick to slip into her nightgown, which fell about her legs elegantly, right to her ankles, and prepare to reemerge.

"For one…I just don’t understand the importance of these ‘clothes’ you always cover yourself with," the mermaid declared, sounding sincerely puzzled, if not a tad miffed. "That 's why I'm relieved that we’re finally alone…”

The princess couldn’t process the connection at first and slung her dress over the barrier between them leisurely, none the wiser. Yet, it wasn’t long before it dashed into her mind the moment she stepped back out into  Ymir’s company.

"Wait…what do you-? Ah!  Ymir!”

Her question was cut off in shock of what awaited her. A rush of color accompanied it, filling her face with flustered heat. Despite her reaction, however, a very shirtless  Ymir appeared stumped about the apparent issue at hand, having formerly been in the process of removing her pants as well. Inadvertently, the culprit straightened and faced her, intensifying her plight of seeing more than she was prepared for.

Historia hastily shielded her eyes and turned away, having recovered from the in initial shock. She attempted to modestly ignore what she had just beheld. Unfortunately, the brunette’s naked, lithe, and tan torso was hard to forget, while thinking of the other woman’s exposed breasts was enough to set even the tips of her ears burning.

“ Ymir …! What do you think you’re doing?”  Historia practically yelped, hands now planted on her red cheeks. Her flustered mind instinctively determined less than innocent intentions. “T-this is moving too quickly for me…! I-I mean, we’re still just getting to know each other and we haven’t even-“

"What are you talking about?"  Ymir answered, with a question of her own. The rustle of fabric followed after a long second. “…I apologize for offending you. I guess these are a stricter norm than I thought...Very confining though…”

A calm fell over her, coupled with another dose of shock, coaxing her to remove her hands. Already, the warmth in her face was beginning to melt away, though her blue eyes were still wide with emotion. She realized now that she had accidentally forgotten that both of them were from different worlds.

Connie’s earlier conversation with their guest returned to her, leaving her abashed for overlooking the obvious.

She turned on her heels, hair tickling her face as she beheld her companion anew. “Huh…”

It only took one look to confirm the misunderstanding. The other was again fully clothed, yet her expression was full of shame. It wasn’t the typical shame either. No, this one reminded her much more of a kicked dog; fitting, she realized, for where she had come from. The mermaid knew now that she had done wrong, enough though she didn’t quite understand.

"…Wearing these just feels so unnatural to me," she explained quietly, unable to even meet her eyes. "…I thought…that you wouldn’t mind if it was just us."

She paused before regarding her once more, her voice losing its brief meekness. “…What are you so ashamed of? I just don’t see it.”

All at once, what needed to be done crashed upon her. Some of the previous heat returned to her cheeks knowing that, sooner or later, she would have to educate her potential partner on the finer points of the reproductive anatomy of her kind. It would no doubt be a trying experience, but she knew at the same time that she had vowed to take care of her.

"Come here…"  Historia coaxed gently, taking her hands, before guiding her to her bed for the both of them to sit. “While you’re here, you should really know  _ why _ these are such a major norm.”

Despite her disagreement with clothes in their entirety,  Ymir now listened closely, amber eyes alert with curiosity. She sat next to her quietly, utterly focused. That brought her ease of mind, seeing that she was willing to learn, and stole it from her at the same time. If  Ymir was this naive, she would be extremely vulnerable among the occasional wickedness of other humans.

The princess decided to never risk leaving the mermaid alone in strange or untrusted company.

"Well …The most obvious reason is the one you’ve already discovered for yourself. They protect us from the elements,” she began with hesitation, still struggling to figure this tricky lesson out.

Her student nodded, unsmiling.

Growing bashful, she fidgeted with her long hair restlessly, toying with a stray golden lock. “T-the other reason…I…um…How m-much did  Hanji teach you…about human courtship?”

Ymir tilted her dark head. “…She told me humans mate all year long and…that not all mated pairs consist of a male and a female,” she informed before adding one last detail. “I know…from experience that that one is true…”

That threw  Historia briefly off-guard, at the recognition of a  discreet yet near outright verbal confession , and brought forth another, albeit small, surge of heat. As mutual as their affection as, it was also, for the most part, silent, timid, and was growing increasingly restless by the minute. Now it was only a matter of who would make the first move. 

"That is correct…" she affirmed tentatively. She scarcely dared to meet the other’s eyes as she struggled, not only to maintain her own maturity, but her courage as well. "Well…it’s a lot more than that. I…I think it’s due to our intellect and…self-awareness that we’ve become…shy about our…reproductive organs…namely the visible ones of our lower half, and, for us females, those…lumps on our chests."

The princess would’ve sworn her face would be on fire by now, but  Ymir’s sincere curiosity kept any flushing at bay. The description of breasts to a nonhuman creature, however, was enough to threaten to cause her to blush like the teenage girl she no longer was.

"So,  _ that’s _ what they’re for!” the mermaid declared in the face of the biological revelation, cupping her own through her shirt. Her excitement soon then waned as confusion took over. “But…what do they have to do with mating?”

Even still, her innocence was all that stood between  Historia and utterly losing it.

"They…uh…" she began, fidgeting. "We use them to feed our uh…young when they’re well…young. They uh…help the m-mating process too…"

This time, the brunette said nothing, instead considering the information that had been delivered to her. Unfortunately, it was obvious the overall purpose was not quite clicking. It was no surprise either honestly.

"…They prevent us from distracting others…especially males, " she concluded quietly, summarizing the main purpose of the articles they wore. "Hopefully you won’t be here long enough to truly understand that."

Just thinking about it twisted her stomach with dread.  Ymir , for the time being, was far too innocent. It was a fact that was burned into her mind. The fear of her falling prey to anyone in any way was a strong one.

At least in the sea she would be safe…safer…

A slender hand on hers, where it rested on the bed, caught her attention. Bewildered, she glanced up and met her guest’s piercing eyes. Her gaze spoke volumes, hinting that she too had something important to announce.

"I’m afraid that hope will be a futile one…"  Ymir stated gently.

"…What?"

Her words, at first, left her puzzled and she wracked her brain for their meaning anxiously.

The other smiled coyly. “There is something else you should know about my amulet, something I only wish to tell  you …”

It was her turn then to be enveloped in the thirst for knowledge. “What is it,  Ymir ?” she urged, finding herself mirroring the one before her in curiosity. 

The taller woman lowered her eyes, as if shy, before focusing on the blonde once more. “There is more than the risk of losing it…There’s also a time limit…One can only wear the amulet for three days before the spell…becomes permanent …” she explained, voice almost ominous in the flickering candlelight. “And it’s almost impossible to reverse it…”

Historia automatically assumed ill of that consequence and inhaled sharply. “Does…that mean…that you can only visit for so long?” she questioned with concern, heart sinking with slight disappointment.

To her surprise, the mermaid’s smirk remained, never seeming to falter. “No…” she answered simply, smile discreetly becoming more and more prominent. “It doesn’t…”

Her reasoning puzzled the human. Despite  Hanji’s theory, she couldn’t imagine  Ymir leaving the sea for good. She just was so much at home. Why would she abandon it for this strange world?

“ Historia …”  Ymir continued in the face of her perplexed silence. Tenderly, she gathered her hands in hers, gaze intense. “I’m not visiting…I’m staying… _here_ …with you.”

A wave of emotion washed over her. She felt shock, delight, disbelief, and apprehension all at once as her announcement truly sunk in. Delight quickly won out, joy, and excitement was sparked through her entire body.

"But…why?" she inquired to satisfy her meager doubt that survived. "The land…this place is so alien to you? Why would…you want to stay and live here?"

A mischievous glint of love lit her amber eyes. “You really have to ask?” she remarked, expression and voice brimming with warmth. “Ever…ever since I met you…I felt one thing that I knew deep down…Relearning to be human may be…a trying experience, but…this is where I belong,  Historia …I belong with you. And here I’ll stay, if you’ll permit it.”

A lightheadedness came over the princess. This had to be a dream,  Ymir proclaiming her desire to remain with her, by her side, and during their first night of their reunion. Yet, at the same time, tears of happiness stung her eyes, for, deep down, what she hadn’t dared to wish for, what she felt she had no right to ask of her, was coming to pass. She suddenly longed to rain affection upon her, to show her the love that was overflowing in her heart for her, but she didn’t move, afraid to spoil this beautiful moment.

"In truth…I came here, in this form, with one question on my tongue…" the mermaid admitted, confidence wavering with a hint of nervousness. However, her determination, her passion, burned on, brighter than ever. She was a mermaid on a mission…a mermaid in love. “ Historia Reiss…I was wondering…if you would…agree to be my mate.”

Her answer was  instantaneous , driven by raw emotion. In a heartbeat, her lips joined  Ymir’s in a passionate kiss, her arms around her neck. The force of her spontaneous lunge was almost enough to utterly bowl her over, yet she didn’t falter, remaining steady in the face of her affection. The next thing the princess knew was bliss, at the feeling of her love sinking into it, returning the kiss tenderly, and embraced it with all her heart.

It was a far cry from their experience in the underwater cave. This time,  Ymir not only responded positively to her advance, but also delivered one of her own. At the back of her mind, she thanked the researcher for her work; it had paid off.

Nonetheless, their kiss was a brief one, an experiment, and the results were promising. Gingerly, they parted, breathless, but refused to separate any further, eyes soft and faces already tinted with color.  Historia’s heart danced in her chest gazing at the mermaid, while she could practically feel the mermaid’s mirroring her own.

"…Is that a yes?"

She giggled softly. “My silly little mermaid…” she cooed fondly.

Slowly, sensually, she initiated their affection anew, now determined to bask in their love’s glow. Delicately, she stroked the brunette’s cheek before threading her fingers into her soft, dark hair, urging her closer. The mermaid had little trouble with her wordless request, shortly enveloping the smaller woman in her cherished heat as she caressed the small of her back lovingly.  

Under her touch,  Historia shuddered lightly, happily, before gently overtaking her, pushing her to lay back. The other didn’t protest, too involved with acquainting their eager mouths, and allowed her guide control. The blonde noticed this, how relaxed she was, despite the novelty of this situation, and felt affection swell in her chest.

This trust between them, this love, was a beautiful thing.

Then she was parting once more, to gaze down at her lovely ‘mate’. Having no prior experience,  Ymir appeared practically drunk from the pleasure their kiss had sparked, amber eyes mildly unfocused dreamily with her hair riled about her head, yet she still managed to smile up at her sweetly. Her love brushed her cheek, but still longed for the answer owed to her.

"Of course this is a yes…" the princess continued lovingly, almost breathless. She touched the slender hand on her cheek, relishing this moment with her. "I can think of no one else I’d rather spend my life with…"

Her invitation accepted whole-heartedly,  Ymir practically seemed to glow with happiness, her eyes alive with it so tenderly, so softly, like the morning sun. “…God, I love you,” she breathed, her thumb stroking her cheek. Emotion only continued to burn in her gaze as she went on. “ I never imagined another being could bring me such joy… Honestly…I believe I would  be lost without you…”

Her touching declaration all but overwhelmed her, leaving her on the brink of tears with joy. “ Ymir …I—”

Both women proceeded to jump out of their skin when the tapping of a visitor resonated unexpectedly through their secluded sanctuary.

"Princess  Historia? I have brought your dinner,” the familiar voice of  Mina called through the wood of the door.

Horrified,  Historia shot up, golden hair and nightgown mildly disheveled. Again, she found herself on the brink of disaster, at the threat of the mermaid’s discovery, and it filled her with instinctive panic. She looked to the other woman frantically, blue eyes wide, as she managed to sit up from her previous position, expression mirroring her own in fright. Yet, it seemed that was  all the brunette could do, while practically frozen in uncertain fear, still merely a visitor in this new realm.

"Uh…Just a moment!" she called, willing her voice to remain steady.

There was a ray of hope, however. The princess remembered, when afflicted with brief confusion at the servant’s hesitation, that the staff weren’t permitted, unless beckoned, to simply walk in on her or her father in their chamber. Instead of letting herself in,  Mina was no doubt waiting patiently, with two steaming plates of food, for her to answer.

The young woman wasn’t about to force her to linger in the hallway forever but she  was going to reap the time she was granting them in her obedience.

“Ymir, hide!” she urged her practically taboo guest, voice hushed, “Hurry! While we have time…” as she scrambled to her feet.

Bewildered,  Ymir stumbled up from the bed, full of nerves, and glanced around in a hurry. “But where?” she questioned, mind virtually blank with distress.

"Anywhere! She won’t be long."

Inexperienced legs shaking, perhaps in the wake of her surge of fear, the taller woman nodded before finding the strength to seek out someplace safe to wait out the visit. However, the blonde didn’t linger long enough to witness her success, not with her ‘moment’ already dragging out. Hurrying for the door, she tidied herself up as she ran, not wanting to risk a single suspicion.

Once there, she paused before the ivory wood to steady herself, breathing deeply. She then grasped the metal doorknob, cold in her slight hand, and began her act anew as she tugged it ajar. Sure enough, Mina awaited her on the other side, black hair in slight disarray from her hard work, with a cart of delicious food, topped off with silver lids, her secret dinner for two.

"Oh, there you are. I was beginning to grow worried," the servant stated with relief, visibly relaxing knowing her princess was well.

Feigning sheepishness, she forced a smile, hands clasped before her, the picture of a royal lady, even in her night clothes. “I apologize. I was simply…so involved with my novels. It was…difficult to part from them,” she claimed, fighting to sound convincing.

Mind beamed kindly. “That’s quite alright, your highness, but…” However, her expression then grew puzzled and she made a small attempt to see over the petite blonde. “Pardon me…I thought…that I heard you talking to someone. Do you have a guest?”

Alarm jolted her, as she realized that they had been heard. “No, no, n-not at all, darling. I…was just so pulled in, you see…” At this point,  Ymir’s safety rode on how easily the servant would believe her, if she believed her at all… “I’ve been alone in my room all day…”

The older woman only seemed all the more confused. “But…Thomas said that you had one earlier, a tall, unruly brunette, that you said you knew.”

This time,  Historia was afflicted by near panic, and she struggled not to downright lose it. “O-oh,  _ her _ ! She was…no one…special, at least. I sent her on her way shortly after.”

She practically held her breath awaiting her response. After a few nerve-wracking seconds, Mina’s face cleared as she accepted her explanations. She probably saw no reason for the princess to lie.

"I see. My mistake…Though, who was that woman anyway? She sounded…quite unusual."

"I-I do believe my dinner is growing cold!" the blonde declared, a touch desperate. "A-and…I’m quite tired. Tomorrow will be a big day!"

Her urgency surprised her servant, but her warm smile wasn’t absent for long. “I apologize,” she murmured with a tiny bow.  Her hand then found its way to the cart’s handlebar. “I’ll just wheel this in for  yo —”

"You’ve already done so much! Let me get it!" the young woman insisted hastily, seeking control of the contraction. Startled, the other allowed her. "Have a good night!"

"Uh, good night, your highness…" Mina waved, though slightly bewildered.

No later than the cart had rolled its way beyond the threshold, and out of the door’s path, she closed her room’s portal in a hurry. At once, she felt guilty for treating Mina like that, and for lying, but…she had a loved one to protect. For a tense minute, she listened for her departure, not daring to move or even search for  Ymir until the coast was truly clear.

Finally, the princess released a sigh of relief, breaking the heavy silence that had gathered. All the stress and distress in her slight frame steadily evaporated, and she wondered if her mermaid was experiencing the same, wherever she was. At that thought, she turned, smiling brightly in the wake of their victory, to scan her chamber.

“Ymir ?” she called, expecting to see the brunette at any moment. That never happened and silence was her only answer.

Growing perplexed and worried,  Historia wandered across the room carefully, looking everywhere for the mermaid. “… Ymir ? You can come out now. She’s gone,” she assured gently, though dread had her in its grip, tightening it with every step, every word.

Where could she have gone?

“Ymir , where are  yo -?  Eeek !” 

The young woman wasn’t allowed to finish her question, before a pair of slender hands jolted her shoulders from behind.

"Gotcha…"  Ymir declared playfully in her ear.

Startled, then amused, once her mind caught up with her prank, a hand found its way to her chest. There, it pleaded her heart to stop attempting to jump its way out as she exhaled her fright from her body. Now at ease, she proceeded to smile warmly up at her mischievous love and turned to face her.

"There you are…" the blonde mused lovingly. Just seeing her face, she realized, was enough to remind her where they had left off. As if in the same boat,  Ymir too leaned for her, permitting each other a small, affectionate kiss. “…You really need a bell…”

"More like I need a haircut…" the other remarked, brushing a few locks of dark hair from her eyes, made messy and untamed by her flurry of activity. “And…maybe a bell after that…”

She giggled fondly. “Don’t cut it!” she laughed, reaching up to assist. “Here…Hold still…”

Sulking almost like a child, the mermaid complied, though the princess could tell there was a strong chance that she might just massacre her hair if left alone with a sharp object. However, after accessing its condition, she realized she couldn’t blame her. Not only was it very tangled, but it appeared that she had brought some of the sea in with her, judging by the surviving grains of sand and the wily piece of seaweed that had hidden itself in the short jungle of the sea creature’s head.

"Oh my…"

"Can I cut it  _ now _ ?” the brunette huffed, peeking out from under her dark bangs as she bowed her head to allow her room to work her magic. “I don’t know how you can even stand  yours . I never had this much trouble in the ocean…”

"Now, now…" she chided softly, guiding the locks at her fingertips into an at least halfway decent arrangement. "It just needs some tender love and care, and a brush."

Yet, she would need more than that, to prevent further annoyances.  Historia just needed to figure out what. Brushing a strand of hair behind her guest’s ear absently, she thoughtfully surveyed her room.

Her blue eyes zeroed in on one of her nightstands. “Oh! I have just the thing…Stay put, please…”

"If you say so…"

With a few short, yet quick strides, the blonde was at her target and, within a few moments, began digging through its drawer. As she had recalled, this was where she had hidden numerous unwanted pieces of jewelry and the like, too guilty to have simply refused them. They were all lovely, she would admit, forged of fine gold, silver, and copper, and more, but…she could never see herself wearing them. Yet, there was certainly something here  _ Ymir _ could make use of.

"Oh…Here it is!" she announced with triumphant, pulling free a long forgotten hairclip, rich burgundy coloring rivaling her tailfin with touches of gold.

It was perfect…

"What is ‘it’ exactly?" the other inquired, somewhat wary.

"You’ll see…" she teased lightly, grabbing her brush on her way back, brandishing it almost like a weapon. As much of a battle it would surely fight, it might as well have been considered one. “Now…sit on the edge of the bed please. It’ll be easier for me to work that way.”

Visibly nervous,  Ymir hesitated, fidgeting. “…Are you sure our food isn’t ‘getting cold’ as you claimed earlier?”

Historia , however, wasn’t about to waste anymore time, hopping onto her mattress shortly after the brunette had reluctantly settled down. “Well…that’s why I’m going to make this quick,” she reasoned, ready to wield her brush against the royal mess that was her love’s hair. “…This may sting a little…okay, maybe a lot…”

Her victim jolted in alarm, “What?” but it was too late. “Ouch! His- ow !”

As carefully as she could, she ran the bristles through the mermaid’s dark locks, though that didn’t get her very far. Her prog r ess was impeded by knots and tangles alike and, regretfully, she had little  choice but to pick effectiveness over a gentle touch. The only thing that alleviated matters was the fact that her hair barely graced her shoulders.

However, the other’s pained squirming and instinctive attempts to pull away, on the other hand, did not.

“ Ymir , stop moving,” the princess fussed patiently. “I’m almost done…”

Her only response was an exasperated sigh, but her fighting died down. Accordingly, it cut the remaining time needed in half and the brush was soon traveling almost smoothly. It was an impressive improvement, one that left her giddy with pride.

"There…" the blonde murmured, placing down her ‘weapon’ at last, in exchange for the hairclip. “Just one more touch…”

Gently, she gripped the ends of  Ymir’s hair to form a modest ponytail. She then snapped the ornament into place, working with a keen eye. It wasn’t perfect, but, in a way, it suited her.

"…Are you done attacking my head?" the brunette grumbled, glancing up at her. "I’m hungry…"

"Yes, dear…"  Historia affirmed, planting a kiss on her forehead sweetly, before she began to make her way back down to the floor, plopping down next to her guest and finding her small feet once more. “I sure hope you would be by now. I asked for something you might recognize…”

Feeling quite  peckish herself, she padded over to the briefly forgotten cart. She heard a faint creak as she removed one of the domed lids, and noted unconsciously that the mermaid had decided to tag along in her curio sity , but was completely enveloped in the tantalizing aroma of the dish. Behind her, even the other woman was rendered charmed as she gazed over her shoulder.

"What is that? I admit…it smells delicious,"  Ymir commented, taking another whiff of the pleasant mix of spice and citrus, before frowning with distrust in its questionable appearance. “But…looks disgusting …”

She rolled her eyes and shot her a playful look. “Why? Because it’s dead? I believe we’ve been over this…” she returned. “The cooks call this ‘citrus-baked mackerel’. It’s one of my favorites.”

Her guest, however, wasn’t swayed, “Humans are so strange…” and instead virtually turned up her nose as she wandered away.

Despite the brunette’s stubbornness, her host could sense she was tempted, either by the scent or the black hole that probably currently inhabited her stomach. It was obvious in the lack of distance she strayed and in the way she continued to eye the cart, even when again perched on the mattress. She realized that this was just another time when her love needed a simple nudge of encouragement.

Shrugging casually,  Historia followed suit, tugging the lightweight contraption along with her. “Are we? Have you forgotten that you were once human as well?” she challenged smoothly, settling beside her. She then caught her eye with a warm smile. “At least give it a try. Please? Don’t you want to become human again?”

Though her cheeks gained a hint of color,  Ymir would not budge. “Human or not, it’s wasteful to eat them only after they’re dead,” she protested, arms crossed and head turned away.

Her resolve sounded far from convincing now. Perhaps she only fought out of fear of the strange and unknown, or maybe even pride, that stemmed from their friendly debate sparked by her midnight snack those days ago. Whatever the reason, it would be even more of a waste for her just to snub it like a spoiled cat, and she wasn’t about to let her go hungry.

"Suit yourself…"

Pretending to simply let the refusal slide, the princess picked up the waiting utensils, a fork and knife, and started on the striped fish. She even helped herself to a flavorful bite or two, secretly enjoying tormenting the mermaid a little for being so stubborn. It worked quickly, gaining the taller woman’s attention. Even from the corner of her eye, she could tell she was now utterly torn and caving.

"Maybe…a little bite wouldn’t hurt…" she admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The blonde regarded her and feigned puzzlement, tilting her golden head slightly. “Oh…But I thought you didn’t want any.”

That stopped  Ymir short, amber eyes big in her bewilderment .  Historia denying her was not something she had seen coming, though she appeared to understand her reason. Abashed again by her own actions, she made a frantic attempt to earn her meal back.

"Now…wait a minute…!" the brunette declared, becoming nervous. "You…do realize I wasn’t serious, right? I was just being—"

A morsel of fish shoved frankly into her mouth effectively silenced her.

"A brat?"  Historia concluded for her, smiling impishly.

That smile only brightened when her love was finally able to taste and swallow her prize; her gaze gained a glint of contentment as the flavor sunk in.

"You’re lucky you’re cute…" she sighed fondly, inadvertently echoing the mermaid’s earlier words to her.

Her kindness was far from unappreciated, as was her own charm. She hardly saw it coming, but she sure felt it. Surprised, the princess squeaked in delight and giggled when the mermaid planted on her cheek a spirited kiss.

"Thank you…angelfish."

* * *

At this point, she would confess to her mild attitude. After all that had happened in such a short span of time, both danger and love, she was still struggling to adjust. Yet, when  Historia was by her side, it was easy to forget that she was no longer in her element, that she could no longer live by her own rules.

Though  Ymir was determined now to be more mindful of her manners…

Both of them, however, had pushed those previous transgressions far from their minds, as they laid together peacefully. Their dinner of fish had been a pleasant one, as she had her first experience with human cuisine, with the princess as her informative guide, telling of the many other delights they had created. The women had eaten well, even occasionally and affectionately trading bites, and sated their growling stomachs, before ending up curled up contently in the quiet darkness the candles had at last surrendered to.

The chamber had became their sanctuary once more. Nothing stirred, only them, though they barely stirred at all, practically being lulled to sleep by each other’s warm presence. Lovingly,  Ymir ran her fingers through  Historia’s soft hair as the blonde rested her head on her chest. By now, her mate seemed almost sound asleep, face clear and breathing rhythmical.

Yet, neither were ready to drift away just yet.

A small hand clenched her shirt, earning her attention.

“ Ymir ?”

"Hmm?"

Historia paused briefly before she went on. “…This…may seem silly, but…even now…I’m amazed you’re here, that you survived,” she muttered quietly. She then focused her blue eyes on her. “…What I’m trying to say is…I want to know, how you escaped, I mean.”

Her question was an unexpected one that left the mermaid bewildered. After her ‘adventures’ on land, hers at sea felt so mundane, pushed to the back of her mind. Of course, a curious land dweller like  Historia felt the opposite and was eager to know them.

Ymir’s gaze softened in the face of the other’s sincere interest. How she adored her. She knew of no one else as darling and beautiful, nor anyone with her almost innocent kindness,  _ almost _ innocent. But what she loved most about the petite princess was her discreet impishness and that, no matter how delicate she seemed, she was more than capable of handling even the likes of her.

She easily considered herself a very lucky mermaid, no, a very lucky  _ woman _ .

"And why would you want to know that?" the brunette inquired, unable to resist teasing her a little herself, in return for earlier.

And, just like her, the blonde was caught off-guard. “Well…I was…just curious…” she muttered, somewhat self-conscious, though her pretty eyes remained trained on her tan face. “I miss…going on adventures with you, exploring the vast blue…Surely you must have a tale to tell.”

As if her adorable reason wasn’t enough to charm her, her imploring gaze certainly bent her to her will. She too longed for another journey with her mate, but the ocean was simply too foreboding. It would take a lot more than those beautiful blues to convince her to bring her out there again. On the other hand, sharing her recent ventures was a lot more plausible.

"I might…"  Ymir replied, dangling the enticing possibility over her golden head briefly as she thought back. Unfortunately, a mid st her memories of painful, desperate flights, while dodging hungry claws and teeth, and rare, breathless moments of shelter, recollections of anything particularly exciting  were scarce, overshadowed by fear. “Hmm…All I can really remember is swimming for my life…However…”

That caught  Historia’s attention, and she perked up, bright-eyed. “However? However what?” she urged anxiously.

The brunette couldn’t help but grin at her eagerness. “Easy now,” she advised with amusement. She then regained her thoughtful expression, though this time for show, diverting her gaze away for added effect. Aside from theatrics, she could feel that there was indeed something ‘exciting’ lurking just outside her consciousness. “Let me see…Oh!”

"What? What?"

Warmth filled her as she recalled the happenstance and she redirected that emotion as she focused again on her audience. “You are right. I suppose my survival… was   kind of miraculous,” the mermaid admitted with pleasant surprise. “You see…The others may have turned on me, but…it seems I’ve gained several other sea creatures as allies…You saw the dolphins, but you didn’t see the  _ whales _ .”

With wonder, the princess’s eyes lit up. “You saw whales?” she murmured with a touch of amazement. “Are they really as big as they say?”

"You bet. They’re huge," she chuckled. "When we encountered a traveling pod, I was able to find cover among them and our deadly game of tag became one of hide-n-seek. I ended up in the company of a mother and her calf and, in great pain from my reopened wound, I knew my life was in their mighty fins."

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath, bright eyes large. “What happened? They helped you, right?”

Ymir could still see them, and feel their power. She replayed her encounter in her head, from the moment she fled to the mother’s vast side in desperation, short of breath and bleeding profusely. She had virtually seated herself on the solid support of her fin, pleading her with a finger to her lips not to give her away when their eyes met. Next to the whale, she was jarred by her strength even as she swam with minimal movement, in an energy-preserving form.

"I was reaching exhaustion and implored with the mother to allow me to stay," she went on tone hinting suspense. "Perhaps that had been strange enough by itself, along with the pack of my own after my blood, but something amazing happened. After all…’the enemy of my enemy is my friend’, it seems, rings true."

Her mate appeared on the edge of her seat, scarcely breathing.

"In reality, humans aren’t the only enemies mermaids make. They…are unnatural, and every soul in the sea knows, with a never-ending blood lust. Who do you think we,  _ they _ , go after when there are no humans to stalk?” she explained, now having difficulty in associating herself with a race she once called her own. “As expected, the pod was no friend to the creatures darting through it. A call went out, an alarm. Without warning, there was a burst of movement on the whales’ part, and several adults worked together, thrashing, to drive them off. However, mermaids have a virtually one track mind, and didn’t stay away for long, but long enough.”

"They sheltered you? That was so nice of them!"  Historia declared, eyes and voice alive with delight.

Ymir regarded her fondly, preparing to bring her tale to an end. “They did, and I was grateful, beyond grateful, and I couldn’t help but show it. I nuzzled my savior with much affection and stroked her son’s head; I got a playful head butt in return.” S he found herself feeling a tad abashed sharing that last part, but took heart knowing the princess would enjoy it. And, just as she thought, her adoration was soon apparent. “…If only you could’ve met them.”

She regretted that phrase almost as soon as it left her mouth. It reminded the other woman that she had been unable to accompany her and her mirth melted away. Her gaze fell, disheartened, as a tiny hand clutched her shirt once more.

"I know…" her mate muttered wistfully. A quiet moment passed before her face brightened as she beamed lightly. "Then I could’ve thanked them…for protecting my mate."

Great bashfulness afflicted her, as wild and intense as a forest fire, in the face of  Historia’s fetching wish. It set her heart galloping and affection swelling in her chest. However, it only took a few seconds for it all to die down, combining into a single action.

"Stop being so cute," the mermaid muttered, kissing the other woman’s forehead sweetly. "I can hardly take it…I think you’re trying to kill me."

Cheered, the petite blonde giggled under her lips. “Don’t worry…I’ll let you live…but only because you found me out,” she joked lovingly.

"I thank you for your mercy."

Those were the last words spoken before the couple settled down, embracing the silence of the slumbering castle once more. Now, more than ever, weariness tempted them and it seemed an enticing offer. Beginning to drift off,  Ymir stroked the other’s hair absently as the girl’s breathing evened out.

Yet, she didn’t get a chance to properly surrender her tired body to sleep. Instead, the brunette’s attention was captured by an eerie glow that flooded into the room from outside. Almost mesmerized, she eased herself up disturbing the princess at her side. She had never seen such light before, so brilliant white in color.

“Ymir …? What’s wrong?”  Historia asked, dazed from being roused while half-asleep.

Slowly, but curiously, she wandered out of bed, amber eyes trained on the balcony as she went.  “What…is that light? It’s beautiful…”

Her mate didn’t answer at first, and she assumed she was just as perplexed. “…What? What are you-? Oh!” However, despite her brief confusion, she seemed to know the answer. “You’ve never seen the moon from land before, have you?”

Surprised, she glanced back at her. “The moon?”

How could she have not realized? Though  Historia was right. As far as she could remember, she had only glimpsed the heavenly sphere from the water, at least until now. It was so utterly different.

Her host nodded, smiling happily, as if she hadn’t just been woken up. “ Mhmm …” she affirmed. She then tilted her head. “Do you…want to go see?”

The taller woman almost declined. chagrined about robbing the blonde of her sleep, but seeing how ready she was, to show her yet another spectacle of her world, she couldn’t say no. Besides, she truly did want to watch the moon, especially if with her darling princess. She just hoped Sasha and Connie weren’t planning on any surprise visits anytime soon…

She agreed. “I would love to!” but started to notice how color never strayed from her face for long in  Historia’s presence.

She was going to go out on a limb and suppose that was a good thing.

Ymir didn’t get the chance to dwell on it before the other was making for her, grasping her hand and tugging her along. Though somewhat bewildered, she once again invested her trust in her and followed her lead, right out onto the balcony, the same balcony on which  Historia searched the waves for her those many nights ago. The chill of the night was startling as they set foot outside. A sea breeze greeted them immediately, carrying with it the familiar smell of salt. It smelled…almost like home.

She steeled herself against that thought. The ocean was her home no longer. She would take safety and happiness over familiarity any day. She had all she wanted…right?

They reached the railing before she knew it, so distracted by her slight  inner struggle. Below them, she could hear the surf roar and crash into the cliffs, but that was nothing compared to what awaited above.  Lifting her eyes, she was instantly in awe. Up here, the moon was breathtaking, in all its silver glory, its dazzling light rivaling the sun. And, as if that wasn’t magical enough, the sight of the blue, boundless ocean bathed in its heavenly light left her utterly captivated.

"Wow…" she heard herself breathe.

"I know…Amazing, isn’t it?"

So engrossed with the spectacle, she had almost forgotten her mate was with her. Finally, she was able to tear her gaze away from the illuminated sphere and return her attention to the woman at her side.  Historia too appeared nearly celestial in the moonlight, as it reflected off her golden hair and highlighted her mortal beauty. The brightness of her smile, however, and the way her eyes absolutely glowed as she regarded her, threatened to steal its thunder.

"I guess…it’s easy to overlook…when you are lucky enough to see it all the time," the blonde mused, looking to the sky. "Though I’m sure you had such things, that you have seen a million times, that I will never see in my life."

The princess’s words rang true. She realized the many sights she had witnessed that perhaps no human had for themselves. However, while she would surely have many opportunities now to see the wonders of this realm for herself,  Historia would not be so lucky. Her heart ached at that thought. If only she could have the same chance,  to experience the same awe.

Neither spoke for a long minute, possibly lamenting the same ideal. Instead, they both observed the glistening heavens as they were brushed by the gentle breeze of the sea. Yet, despite their silent discouragement, the peace they felt was absolute.

Her mate’s attention turned to her. “Hey,  Ymir …” she asked, quietly fidgeting. “Does…Could your amulet…work on humans?”

"Huh? What do you mean?"

As if shy about her question, the shorter woman lowered her gaze, though a small smile still remained on her face. “I mean…if it can turn a mermaid into a human, could…it turn a human into a mermaid?”

Even her clarification hardly made sense to  Ymir. She simply found it odd in general. Why would a human ever want to become a mermaid, a creature of almost mindless blood lust living in a cutthroat sea? Though she supposed it  _ was _ an interesting thing to ponder.

Thoughtful, the mermaid gazed down at the amulet hidden just beneath her shirt. “I…don’t see why not. It already has the power to switch our race one way so…why not the other?” she guessed, though fairly bewildered about the whole matter. “But…why do you ask?”

Her answer appeared to be the one she had been hoping for, for her smile widened, albeit coyly. “I was…just curious…” yet she wouldn’t admit why.

It seemed  Historia was developing a love for teasing her, and she was quite good at it. She had little problem with it, however. In fact, she doubted she would want it any other way. It kept her on her toes and made her adore her mischief all the more.

"I see…" she commented with a smirk. "Though don’t think I’m fooled. There’s more to you than an innocent face."

The princess giggled, “Maybe…” and affectionately rested her head on her shoulder. Another wordless pause passed. “…Are you truly happy here?”

Was she? In the rush of all these new experiences, it was hard to pinpoint exactly how she felt. Yet, sure enough, when she sorted through all her emotions, intrigue, anxiety, contentment, apprehension, she discovered the truth.

"Of course I am. I think this is the happiest I’ve ever  been ,”  Ymir declared warmly, unable to stop smiling. “Yes, I have much to learn, relearn, but I feel safe here, loved. This is my place; I’m certain now.”

Now that she thought about it, the mermaid honestly never wanted to leave. There was too much to explore, to see, to do, in this new life of hers. Now, being stuck as a mermaid was something she could no longer bear. That was, of course, unless  Historia somehow grew fins herself.

She was human and she had a mate, a mate she couldn’t leave if she tried .

"I’m glad, so glad," her mate murmured joyfully. Gingerly, she slipped her tiny hand into hers. "I don’t want you to make yourself miserable…just to be with me. Your happiness matters too, so don’t overstress yourself."

The brunette was perplexed about what she meant, “I’ll try not to…” but agreed nonetheless.

Gently, she grasped the precious hand within her own, permitting their fingers to fit together. It felt so fragile, so soft, and made her heart race with the heat they generated together. She vowed to protect this angel, of both the sea and land.

"Good…"  Historia replied frankly. To her guest’s surprise, she lifted her head and began to tug her back the way they had came with a coy smile. “Now…come. I have something important I want to ask you…”

Ymir smiled wryly, even as she complied, following her across the moonlit balcony. “What? You mean all the  _ others _ weren’t important?” she teased.

She was led to the pale stone bench, elegantly carved and cool to the touch. With poise, the other woman settled down with the brunette soon next to her. Like this, she sensed the tension surrounding this new question and fought down the urge to fidget from it.

"Well…compared to this one…no," the blonde remarked lightly, tucking a golden lock behind her ear. "But listen…"

Hearing how nerves were beginning to creep into her voice, she took care to drop her games. “Yes, angelfish?”

Bashfully, her mate blushed at her nickname, staring down at her hands folded tightly in her lap. “Well…y-you see…I w-was wondering…”

Unfortunately, it seemed her nerves had run their course, leaving her hardly able to finish. Judging by how she was struggling just to say it, the mermaid already had an idea of what she was getting at, and her heart thudded restlessly in her chest with excitement. Yet, she wanted to hear it from  Historia herself.

Offering support,  Ymir reached out to touch the girl’s hand. “It’s alright. I promise,” she assured with certainty. “Please…tell me…”

The princess jerked up her blue gaze at her touch, surprised. It didn’t stay for long, however, and slid away shyly. This time, encouraged, she appeared ready.

"It’s…about tomorrow," she began before she finally met her eyes with meaning. "Tomorrow is when we celebrate my coming of age and a lot of people will be coming. Many will be males…after one thing. Yet, I have a feeling their quest will be in vain."

Inquisitively ,  Ymir cocked her dark head slightly. “Why do you say that?”

Her host’s beautiful blues brightened with a growing excitement all her own. “I’ve already chosen,” she answered simply, though she seemed to have to fight to keep her voice tame. “But…I can’t just assume that certain someone will agree to it.”

She didn’t get the chance to urge her on before she was taking her slender hands.

"I know…this many seem too soon, but…I know in my heart you are the one,"  Historia went on, squeezing them lovingly. “And I guess now is as a good a time as any, but…if you are really able to stay, and you are happy here then…will you marry me?”

Despite having sensed it coming, the proposal left her speechless and in shock. Color gathered modestly behind her cheeks. Miss  Hanji had taught her about this human matter, but not how to respond if she were offered it.  She recalled it being akin to mates in the human realm as well as being very significant. When it came to courtship, humans tended to be careful and the one they finally chose was more than likely someone they cherished dearly and, if she was correct, intended to be with for a great amount of time. 

The mermaid was overjoyed.  Historia accepting her as her mate was one thing, a practically primal arrangement, but this…She was nearly beyond words, beyond touched with happiness and love overflowing in the moment. Yet, she knew she would have to say something, but that was no puzzle. Her answer was one of which she had no doubts.

Ymir leaned forward to kiss her princess with a tender passion. 

"You act as if I would say no. It would be an honor, my sweet  Historia .”

She soon found her mate, no, her wife-to-be, in her arms once more. In the moonlight, they kissed deeply, lovingly, celebrating their union, before succumbing to the lull of the night.  Ymir found herself resting her head upon the princess’s lap, this time with slight fingers running through her hair, as they both dozed off. To her surprise,  Historia was the first to slip away, leaving her with the responsibility of getting them back inside for the night, away from the cold. 

With care, the mermaid scooped the other woman up and carried her across the silent balcony, in awe of how light she felt, how fragile, how precious. Just before reaching the sanctuary of the princess’s bedroom, she felt her shift in her arms, curling up closer, her head to her chest, and her expression was one of utter happiness.  Ymir couldn’t help but be overcome with adoration and a bliss very similar to the one of the one in her hold.

It seemed as though nothing could ruin their fairytale . It seemed nothing could keep them apart. Little did they know what the future held.


End file.
